Don't You Forget About Me
by TheEndingsAreTheBestPart
Summary: Beca and Jesse begin their Junior year of College and their relationship is going strong. When The Bellas add some additions to the group, a girl named Krista throws herself at Jesse. Trouble stirs at Barden, and not everyone makes it out unharmed.
1. Chapter 1: It's All Good

**Becas POV**

The first day of my Junior year at Barden couldn't have started off better. The Bellas – after winning the ICCA's twice in a row – finally got their own house; thanks to my dad pulling a few strings. I ran into Amy on my way to the Bella house and we walked there together, discussing our summer vacation, "I went back to Tasmania, I got into wrestling crocodiles again. OH! And my family got a dingo, want to see?" She showed me pictures of a fox looking animal with shorter hair, it was actually pretty cute. I smiled at her but all I could think about was finding Jesse, we've been together for a year and 7 months now. I missed everything about him his goofy smile, his soft brown eyes, and his voice, dear God his voice. Every time he sings I want to leap on him and take him right then and there, not caring what anyone thinks, but I restrain myself for the sake of the community. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Amy snaps her fingers in front of my face, "Hello, earth to Beca!" I jump slightly "What?" "We're here," she says gesturing toward the house, "and by the way your face looked for the last 5 minutes, I'm assuming you're thinking about your boy toy?" My face started getting hot and I knew I was blushing. Amy just laughed and said, "Well, get your flat butt in there and unpack so you can get out of here." She opened the door and gestured me to go in, I laughed and walked in and let out a little squeal when Amy slapped my ass.

As soon as I finished I rushed downstairs and strode towards the door, I said bye to everyone and I heard a chorus of goodbyes from Lily, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Ashley, Jessica, and Denise. Amy ran after me yelling, "hold on aca-bitch, we have the Activities Fair!" Crap, that's right I forgot, she must've seen the disappointment in my eyes because she added, "but I'll set up, just be there when it starts." She winked at me and headed towards the fair, yelling over her shoulder, "go get in Treble!" I laughed at the ridiculous pun and headed toward the quad, thinking only about finding Jesse.

**Jesse's POV**

"Hey Donald do you mind setting up the Treble booth for the Activities Fair? I kind of got to do something real quick." I semi-begged Donald, he laughed and gave me a sarcastic grin, "does this 'something' involve a particular Bella?" I scoffed, "no…maybe." He shook his head and said, "No worries man, I got it." I jumped up and thanked him, heading out of the Treble house and towards the quad. When I arrived, I huge smile spread across my face as I looked at the small brunette sitting under our tree. She had her headphones on and her eyes closed so she didn't see or hear me sit next to her, I leaned over and kissed her shoulder. She jolted at the sudden touch which made me smile, I tried not to laugh. She noticed me forced a straight face and slapped my chest; she pulled her headphones around her neck and turned to me. _God, she's so beautiful. _ "Hey nerd, took you long enough." She reached out to wrap her arms around me. "Hey, Million Dollar Baby. I know, but you know groupies can't have enough of this." I gestured to my whole body. I saw her trying to suppress a smile, "You're such a dork." "Yeah, but I'm a dork that you love," she smiled at that and I took the opportunity to kiss her. I pressed my lips to hers and placed my hands on her hips to pull her closer. She traced my lower lip with her tongue asking for entrance to deepened the kiss until she pulled away and brought her lips to my ear, she teasingly nibbled at it and a low growl came from the back of my throat, "We should get to the Activities Fair" She whispered, and it sent shivers down my back. She pulled away and intertwined our fingers as we walked hand in hand to the Activities Fair.


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows! Again, this is my first fan fiction so I appreciate feedback, I'll try my best to update with school and all. Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy!**

**Beca's POV**

I sat beside Amy and Stacie in the Auditorium, looking over at Jesse laughing with Benji and Donald. Tommy strode across the stage announcing the ICCA winner's (The Bellas) choice of song – Too Close by Alex Clare – and informed us that they had an hour to prepare. When he exited the stage, I took the opportunity to visit my boyfriend, _I love calling him that, oh my, what has this boy done to me? _ I ran across the row behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tilted his head up to meet my gaze, his eyes were so loving and full of spark; _how did I manage to get him? _ I pressed my lips to his, soft and gentle, he attempted to deepen the kiss but Tommy cleared his throat and we jumped apart, Jesse blushed and I gave him a seductive wink. _God, he was so cute. "_If you guys are done, here's the first one up" He gestured to a short brunette with an odd sense of style, much like Lily's when she first auditioned. I ran back to my seat between Stacie and Amy and observed the brunette as she started singing the first verse.

_You know I'm not one to break promises_

_I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe_

At the end of it all, you're still my best friend

_But there's something inside that I need to release_

_Which way is right, which way is wrong_

_How do I say that I need to move on?_

_You know we're headed separate ways_

_Her voice was perfectly raspy, but when she belted out the chorus…_

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_There's nothing I can really say_

_I can't lie no more,_

_I can't hide no more_

_Got to be true to myself_

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_So I'll be on my way_

_Damn, this girl could really sing. Her name was Alex Mitchsen, we all nodded in agreement, and we knew we filled one of two slots for the new Bellas. More and more freshman auditioned, they weren't too impressive, most of the impressive ones were guys, or they were auditioning for the BU Harmonics._

_A tall, perky, and might I say, busty blonde made her way across the stage to the center. She had big, plastic smile if I've ever seen one. "Hi! My name's Krista Waters, it would be uber awesome if I got accepted into The Bellas," uber? What the hell is 'uber'? "Oh, and I have a question, is it true that the Belllas/Treble rivalry is over? Bellas can date Trebles, right?" Her voice was too happy for my liking. "You better aca-believe it" Amy piped in winking at Unicycle. "Excellent," Krista exclaimed looking over to the Trebles and winking at Jesse. Oh hell fucking no, she was not winking at Jesse, MY Jesse. She better not be getting any ideas. When she started singing she strut back and forth moving her hips, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She was pretty good, up until she walked to the part of the stage in front of The Trebles and quickly dropped into a really low squat, exposing too much for anyone's liking. Most of the Trebles smiled, except for Jesse and Donald, both in committed relationships. Jesse didn't smile, but he didn't look away either. Thoughts clouded my brain as I angrily looked at the slut pointing at my boyfriend. I'm not letting her take Jesse, I'm not sitting back and watch her take what was mine like my mom did. I was going to put a stop to her, no matter what. When she finally finished, Tommy came back on stage and dismissed everyone from the Auditorium, I quickly stood up and headed out the door not responding to anyone calling my name, Jesse of course saw my face and followed me out the door._

_**Jesse's POV**_

_I followed Beca out so I could talk to her, because she had that look on her face, I just hope she doesn't push me away again. When I caught up to her I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face me, "Hey Bec, what's wrong?" Her eyes were red and glassy so I could tell she was trying not to cry in front of me. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her head. "I'm sorry Jess, can we go back to your place? I'll tell you then." I nodded wordlessly and slid my arm around her waist, we walked back to the Treble House in a comfortable silence. I kept thinking of different things that could have been bothering her. Then I remembered, Krista, it didn't matter much to me because I wasn't into her at all, there was only one girl that mattered to me. Beca. I love Beca and only her. But I know how It could've effected her, it was so hard for her to trust people and it was so easy for people to lose her trust. Krista just helped Beca build up her walls again a little, those walls took me a year to break down and I wasn't about to let some floozy ruin my relationship with Beca, I wasn't going to let her shut me out again._

_When we got to my room she separated herself from me and went to sit on my bed, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap like a child. She looked up at at and I gave her a small grin as she scooted in the bed and laid down facing the wall. I walked over to the bed and lay next to her wrapping my arms around her waist and drawing little patterns on her stomach. She let out a loud sigh as she began telling me what was on her mind._

_**Beca's POV**_

_My eyes were fixed on the wall, Jesse's bed smelled just like him, I just wanted to curl up and indulge myself in his sheets, but I knew I had to explain to him. I let out a sigh and began, "so…God Jesse I'm sorry, I'm being emotional," he stayed silent, listening to me, "It's just, when Krista basically started eye fucking you, my heart dropped, it really got to me." I felt him kiss my head and I continued, "It reminded me of the day my dad left. Their relationship seemed fine, of course they always waited for me to fall asleep before they argued for my sake. But one day everything fell apart…my mom usually picked my dad up from work, and they came home screaming and yelling, I went to hide in the hall closet and they kept yelling. Apparently on the way home my dad told her that he had been having an affair with a co-worker and my mom just stood there taking it all in until she snapped, "you've been cheating on me with that blonde bitch?!" My dad kept apologizing saying that they just stopped working, that she never paid attention to him anymore but my mom just kept telling him to get out of her house and out of her face. He apologized one more time before walking out the door. My mom collapsed to the ground where she stood and cried herself to sleep."_

_**Jesse's POV**_

_I didn't know what to say, I wanted to tell her I was sorry and just wrap her up and keep her there forever, but I know that wouldn't make a difference. Her head rested on my arm and I felt warm drops of water land on my bicep and soak into my shirt; she was crying. I wanted to take all of her pain away, but I knew I couldn't, but I would try my absolute best to get damn close._

_**Beca's POV**_

I started crying, I kept crying and I couldn't stop, "That all ran through my mind. I never want you to leave me Jesse, please don't leave – " he cut me off and covered my mouth with his, the kiss was hard and demanding, I traced the bottom of his lip with my tongue begging for entrance and he gladly opened his mouth allowing me to explore. I swung my right leg over his torso so I was straddling him, not breaking the kiss. He trailed fiery kiss down my jaw-line and neck, nipping and sucking as he went. I pulled his mouth up to mines and we tangled tongues only pulling away because we needed air. "I would never leave you, one day, I will make you my wife, I love you Beca Mitchell." I kissed him again, this time softly, "and I love you, Jesse Swanson." We fell back onto the bed, clothing quickly becoming optional.

**There it is! Hope you guys like it, next chapter there's more Krista and more drama. Reviews are always great! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3: Aca-Initiation Night

**Hey guys! I try to update as soon as possible so don't hate me if I get behind on updates I'll try my best to update everyday.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, the extra characters are strictly imagination**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Beca's POV**

Tonight is initiation night and I'm not too happy that the rest of the Bellas let Krista in without my say. I guess it was pretty smart though, they say the way she looked at Jesse but we **needed** to fill that last spot, plus they know Jesse wouldn't leave me for someone else. Who knows, maybe she'd give up on Jesse, but there was something off about this girl. Jesse told me he knew Krista from Music Theory and they were partners for a project but that's it.

I stood in the stands in my usual spot that I became acquainted to in Freshman year, looking around for Jesse, who soon enough would walk over the rows of seats yelling "Becaw!" It's pretty much become a tradition for us. I grinned to myself remembering my first initiation night with Jesse.

While I was waiting I overheard a conversation between Stacie, Amy and Krista. No I was not eavesdropping, okay maybe a little. "Hey Stace, I need some advice." Just then Amy chimed in, "advice, what? You know I'm super good at advice." Krista smiled and continued, "so, there's this super hot guy in my Music Theory class, he's older, which makes him so much more yummy!" She threw out a wink.

**Stacie's POV**

My eyes lit up, maybe this chick is over Jesse, it'd loosen Beca up some about us going behind her back and accepting Krista, "oh la la, who's the lucky guy?" "He's a Treble Maker," she grinned. _It better not be Donald_. "Oh! Is it hat?" Amy asked nudging Krista and wagging her eyebrows. (P.S. Hat is the Treble that ALWAYS wears a hat, hence the nickname) Krista giggled, "no, it's Jesse!" Oops. Spoke too soon. My face dropped and I know she noticed. "What's wrong?" She raised her eyebrow. I opened my mouth but closed it contemplating whether or not to tell her he's dating Beca, I looked over my shoulder to Beca to see if she was watching; she was. I turned back to Krista and asked, "you do know he has a girlfriend right?" She gave me a mischievous smile and replied, "yeah, I know, he told me about her, he talks about her a lot, and she sounds like a total bitch. My mouth dropped, _this little bitch_, even the old me didn't try to steal boyfriends. "So you don't care that he has a girlfriend?" She giggled, _you won't be laughing when Beca finds out._ Krista shrugged "Girlfriends are temporary" she said with a wink. _Oh, she was going to get it. _I looked over at Beca, I'm surprised she didn't jump over the seats and attack Krista on the spot.

**Beca's POV**

This girl really got on my nerves. I was going to stop her no matter what. Stacie looked at me with a sympathetic smile and I gave her my best forced smile in return, reassuring her that I was going to be fine.

Sure enough, my favorite sound in the world filled my ears – Jesse's voice. "Becaw!" I couldn't help but smile, he always knew how to make me happy, but I know him, and he knows me enough to spot even the slightest bit of sadness in my eyes; that's what I love about him. "What's wrong Becs?" I was about to reply when I was interrupted by the annoying squeal that was Krista's voice, "Hey Jesse!" Krista cooed with an over excited wave. Jesse waved back awkwardly and turned back to me, "so what's up, Babe? What's eating your adorable face?" I gave him a sarcastic smile, but I secretly loved when he complimented me. "Nothing, dork" I pushed his perfectly toned chest and he pretended to look hurt, "ouch Bec, you really got me." I laughed at his antics. A huge ear to ear grin appeared on his face, _he is such a nerd, _I thought to myself, _but I love him._ I leaned in to give him a quick kiss, "I love you" "I love you too"

**Jesse's POV**

I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to push her, so I just smiled and handed her a cup of beer; she downed it quickly, wanting to get whatever she was thinking of out of her mind. She asked for another and I went to get her one without questioning her.

On my way to the keg, a body appeared in front of me so quickly that I almost ran into her. It was definitely a girl judging by the huge pair of breasts in my face. I stopped in an instant and looked at the face that owned the body. It was Krista, what a big surprise. "Hey Jesse!"

"Um, hey, Krista" I raised my eyebrow at her enthusiasm. "Who's the other cup for?" She gestured to my hand that was holding Beca's cup. "Oh, I'm getting a drink for Beca –" She cut me off, "Oh you know Beca?" Her face lit up like she was getting an idea. I gave her a questionable look, "yeah, she's my –" "That's great!" She interrupted me again. "Um, yeah, well I should get back to her. See ya 'round." I tried to walk past her but she grabbed my shoulder and held me in place, "hey jess, I have a little surprise for you, come stop by the Bella house for it, later" she seductively nipped at my neck and disappeared before I could tell her I wasn't interested.

I filled Beca's cup and headed back to her. She seemed to be in a better mood, she smiled her adorable smile as I approached her. I handed her the drink and grabbed her waist so I could pull her in and give her a peck on the lips. She pulled back and could tell that I had something on my mind. "Hm, the tables have turned," she laughed a little at her clever little joke and continued, "what's on your mind, nerd?" I opened my mouth to answer but my name came booming over the speaker, "Jesse! Jesse boy! Come down to the stage! It's time for the Trebles to perform!" I looked back at Beca, "go ahead, have fun, you can tell me later" she smiled. I gave her a longing look and kiss her again before heading towards the stage and mouthing "I love you" she mouthed it back and blew me the same sarcastic kiss as she did during the riff-off in our freshman year. God, I love this girl.

**Beca's POV**

God, I love this boy. I thought as he jogged down the steps of the stage. Just then all the Bellas shuffled beside me to watch The Trebles perform, except for Krista. "Hey where's Krista, she's supposed to be here for hood night" I asked looking around. "I dunno, she left saying she had to go back to the house and get something ready for someone who was coming by later tonight." Amy informed me. I just nodded and watched The Treble Makers get ready onstage. Jesse was so cute, I couldn't wait for him to sing, As they settled and got organized, they started vocalizing the slow tempo introduction to Lay it Down by Lloyd. My mouth dropped as I realized the song, I can't believe Jesse used the song I told him got me in "the mood." I just shook my head and laughed, _he totally planned this. _ Then he voice started to sing…

_Lay your head on my pillow_

_Lay your head on my pillow_

_Lay it down_

_Lay it down_

_Lay it down_

_Oh lay it down_

_Lay your head on my pillow, yeah_

_I ain't Casanova, me and Romeo ain't never been friends_

_But tonight girl I'ma you how much I love you, let the party begin_

_I'ma do something I never did to you girl_

_I'ma turn you out, I'll show you a new you girl_

_Tell your friends you ain't coming out tonight_

_Wrap your hair girl, tie it up tonight_

_So much lust filled my thoughts as I watched him waltz sensually across the stage, the girls were going crazy. I had to use every bit of strength I could muster when belted out the high notes, meeting my gaze for a long period of time before winking and continuing to work the stage. He was so doing this on purpose, he knows what he's doing to me, that cheeky bastard, he had a surprise for him tonight. I'm pretty sure he just made every girl in the audience's ovaries explode. When the song started to windd down he echoed Benji with a falsetto melody_

_Lay_

_Oh Lay_

_Oh lay, oh lay, oh lay, oh lay your head down girl_

_Lay your head down, lay your head down tonight_

_Lay your head down, lay your head down tonight_

_Lay your head down, lay your head down so I can work it, work it, work it, work it_

_Oh lay, oh lay, oh lay_

_Oh lay, oh lay, oh lay_

_Oh lay, oh lay, oh lay, ooh ooh_

_Oh lay, oh lay, oh lay, ooh ooh_

_Your head down girl_

_That was the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I ran from where I was standing to the stage. I jumped onto the staged and into Jesse's arms, he was taken aback at my sudden appearance but her brought his hands to my waist as I planted a sloppy kiss on his lips and throwing my arms around his neck. We both ignored the catcalls coming from every angle as we shared the passionate kiss, indulged in each other's embrace. He placed one hand at the small of my back to pull me closer and the other was entangled in my hair. We broke apart because of the lack of oxygen, both breathing heavily, "Come back to my place?" I said in a seductive tone, our foreheads touching. "You bet" He said in a low voice. I moved my lips to his ear where I began to nip and suck when he released an uncontrollable groan from his throat. I chuckled, satisfied with my work_

_**There's the third chapter guys! Hope you like reading as much as I like writing it. I write them on paper at school and bring it hope to type. I type slow o.o**_

_**ANYWAYS, reviews and follows are always great any ideas or improvements or complaints, let me know!**_

_**Song used:**_

_**Lay it Down - Lloyd**_


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Jesse's POV**

Beca and I were walking back to the Bella house when I came to a realization and stopped in my tracks. Beca noticed I wasn't beside her and turned back to face me with a confused look on her face. "Hey nerd, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." I snapped out of my terrified trance and looked at Beca. She started walking toward me cautiously and grabbed my hand, holding it up to her face. I relaxed at the warmth of her face and decided I should tell her now before we got to the house.

"Bec, I've got to tell you about what happened back there, you know before the Trebles performed and you asked what was wrong." She nodded slowly, "it's about Krista" I blurted out. She dropped my hand and looked into my eyes like she'd been hurt. I knew this was something that bothered her, but we agreed to never keep secrets from one another no matter what, I exhaled deeply and looked at my feet, playing with my hands. I felt her hands on my face again as she pulled it up so we made eye contact, she gazed into my eyes and said, "Jesse. Look at me, you can tell me anything"

I nodded and started to explain. "When I went to get you another beer, Krista stopped me and told me to stop by the Bella house because she had a surprise for me, then she kissed my neck and left." Beca's eyes quickly turned from comforting to angry, "What?! And you let her?!" I started to panic, "what? No Bec, it happened so quickly I didn't even know what had just happened, she just left before I could tell her no. I tried to tell her that _you_ were my girlfriend but she cut me off, come one Bec, calm down. You know damn well I'd never do that or anything to try to hurt you."

Her face softened, realizing how stupid it was to jump to conclusions and let herself escalate that quickly, "I'm sorry Jesse, I know you'd never do that, it's just, this girl is really getting on my nerves." "I know Bec, don't worry, I understand." I pulled her into a tight hug, closing any space between us, "how about we go back to my place instead?"

She looked up at me, not a single sign of any tears in her eyes, not even a drop, just full of sadness, "okay." She said in a tone just above a whisper. I nodded and intertwined our fingers as we walked to rest of the ways to the Treble house in silence.

**Beca's POV**

I know Jesse would never leave me, but I was sick and tired of this girl attempting to win him over, shaking her bon bons and exposing too much skin and what not. Jesse was mines and only mines.

When we got to his room, I went to go sit on his bed and he went his dresser to get something for me to sleep in. I smiled when he brought me a pair of plaid boxers and a star wars shirt that was three sizes too big for me, "here babe, you can go change in the bathroom." I smiled and planted a quick peck on his lips before getting up, but as I was walking there, I had an idea, I smiled to myself and thought, _he's in for a surprise. _ I stopped and looked over my shoulder, "who needs bathrooms?"

I walked to his dresser with my back facing him, I slowly removed my shirt and jeans while moving my hips oh so smooth and sensual. I peeked over my shoulder again to see that Jesse had stiffened, I giggled to myself and resumed teasing him. My hands snaked around my back to the clasp of my black lace Victoria Secret bra, _I'll have to thank Stacie for this later_. I slowly unclasped my bra and let it slide off my shoulder, exposing my bare back to Jesse. I placed my clothes in the little drawer Jesse bought for me for my clothes, considering how much I came over. I put on the boxers over my matching black panties and slid on the Star Wars shirt. I was tying up my hair in a messy bun and started speaking again, "you know, I should really just start bringing my own PJ's here Jess," I laughed to myself when he didn't reply, _I must've really got him. _

When I was finished with my hair I spun around to find Jesse literally standing three inches from me, his eyes darkened with lust. "No, there's something extremely sexy about you wearing my clothes" I moved swiftly to his neck "Is it because I'm in your pants?" _Wow, I'm being extremely forward tonight, I think he likes it. _I planted many opened mouth kisses on him neck and moaned with pleasure, I moved my lips to his where we shared a hot and passionate kiss. Jesse picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed, hey laid me down so he was on top and rolled up the hem of my shirt, (or his shirt rather) directly below the bottom of my breast, he moved his mouth to my stomach where he continued licking and kiss and nipping every inch of skin he could find. I moaned loudly, telling him he was doing a fantastic job, he kept trailing down until he reached the right spot and took me to heaven, I gladly returned the favor later. (If you know what I mean)

**Next day**

"What's up aca-bitches!" I exclaimed as I walked into our first Bella practice with a spring in my step. "Where were you last night Shaw Shank?" Amy asked, I laughed at the nickname I had received the night I was arrested 2 years ago at Regional's. When I didn't reply, Amy yelled, "You got Treble-boned last night didn't you!" I let out a chuckle and threw Amy a wink, "I swear, you two are like dingos during mating season, just non-stop humping." A chorus of laughter came from the rest of the Bellas. "whatever guys, let's get started" I clapped my hands.

-xxx-

When practice was over, I was getting ready to leave when Krista stopped me. "Hey Beca, I need to ask you something." I looked at her confused, "do you need help with the choreography?" "No, it's about something else." "Okay, shoot"

She smiled, "You're close with Jesse right?" I nodded slowly, "yeah?" _Closer than you'll ever know_.

"Well…I like him"

_I like him_

_I like him_

_I like him_

Those words kept echoing in my head as I pictures myself strangling her.

I stood from my seat and ran out walked toward the door

"Beca, wait! Where are you going?!"


	5. Chapter 5: Putting My Foot Down

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support, my internet was messed up for a while so this was posted a little later than when I wanted to. This chapter Beca puts her foot down and I bring in another pairing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Beca's POV**

"Beca, wait! What's wrong?!" Krista yelled after me, after I stormed out of the Auditorium. I had to get out of there before things got a little out of hand. I successfully ignored her up until she asked the dumbest question in the history of all questions, "are you into Jesse or something?" That's when I halted to a stop and turned around to look at her with eyes full of rage. When she caught up to me, she stopped two feet away, _smart girl_. "I mean, you're pretty and all Beca, but Jesse's a happy guy, and you're…well, you." I scoffed at her stupidity, "maybe if you took off all of that darn eyeliner, and wore something more bright and girly clothing you'd have a shot with Jesse, but right now, Jesse needs someone perky. Plus, he has a girlfriend, and we both know who's got the confidence and the better chance at taking him." She winked, I couldn't contain it anymore.

I threw my head back and laughed loudly for emphasis, "HA. You see Krista, I don't have to change the way I look, or the way I act, because Jesse-is-already-mines." Her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, I was surprised at how calm but intimidating I sounded. "So if you talk to Jesse, look at Jesse, or even **think **about Jesse with the intentions of taking him," I said stepping closer to her until I was in her face, "I will make your life a living hell, I will kick you out of the Bellas without hesitation, and I will open the biggest can of whoop-ass on your slutty body." Fear filled her eyes, my job was done, "you can't do that" she tried to protest. I narrowed my eyes at her, "you wanna bet? Just watch me. Jesse loves me, and I love Jesse, don't even try, you won't stand the slightest chance." And with that, I spun and headed directly to the Treble house with a satisfied grin on my face. "Got it." I barely heard her say, she was still in shock. _Correction; __**now**__ my job was done._

-xxx-

When I got to the Treble house I knocked on the door frantically, waiting for Benji or Jesse, but instead, the door swung open and I found Bumper standing before me, leaning against the door frame. "Bumper? I thought you graduated a year ago?

"Yeah, well it's also Amy and I's two year anniversary, and I wanted to do something special for her, don't tell her okay?" "Wait, you guys didn't break up?" Thinking back to the Audition Day when she winked at Unicycle, "Nah, she doesn't want to lose her rep of always having a man, so she said she was with Unicycle while I was on my business trip." Well that makes sense, it is Amy after all, I just nodded, "your guy is up in his room, come on in." He moved aside and let me in, I thanked him and started going upstairs to Jesse's room.

Oddly enough, Bumper's not an asshole anymore. Ever since Amy and Bumper got their relationship out in the open, Bumper has been extremely nicer. Amy changed him, I guess that's what love does to you, it makes you want to be a better person. That's how I feel about Jesse, I want to do everything to make him happy. He changed me, when I first arrived at Barden, all I cared about was my music and leaving to go to LA. But now, everything has changed, my main priorities were Jesse and the Bellas. Although school wasn't my favorite, it was important.

When I got to Jesse's door, I cracked it open to check if he was sleeping. But of course my nerd was laying on his bed watching a movie on his laptop and eating extra buttery popcorn, _what?! He had some, he told me he ran out, I'll get him back. _ "Hey nerd!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

**Jesse's POV**

I was in the middle of watching _'Godzilla'_ when a loud noise came echoing through my ear buds, "Hey Nerd!" It scared the shit out of me! I flailed my arms and knocked over my bowl of popcorn. I looked over to my door with wide eyes to find my girlfriend laughing her ass of in my doorway. She was laughing so hard, she started to tear up. I got up and swished the bits of popcorn off of my body, feeling myself blush in embarrassment. I walked over to her just as she started to calm down and was gasping for air and took her by the waist and forcefully pulled her against my body, I put our foreheads together, "Oh you think you're real funny don't you?" "Well, that's what you get for hiding the extra buttery popcorn from me during my Movie-cations," she confronted. _Damn it, caught._ "I'm sorry, Baby" I said with a pouty face, "forgive me?" "Hm, I don't know about that? However will you make it up to me?" Right then, I kissed her, warm and softly as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. "Gross guys, get a room" Bumper said from the hallway, Beca smiled into my lips and pulled away to look at Bumper, her arms still around my neck. "Hey genius, this is a room," Jesse laughed and so did Bumper, "Whatever, you guys coming?" Bumper asked, "Coming where?" Beca questioned.

"Bella's house, we're playing truth or dare as a bonding thing for Trebles and Bellas," Bumper explained. Beca looked up at me and I smiled back at her, "of course we are," I planted a quick kiss on her lips and we headed to the Bella's house where everyone was waiting for us.

**Beca's POV**

Jesse and I entered the living room first with Bumper close behind so he could surprise Amy. We walked hand in hand and greeting the Bellas and Trebles. Everyone "aw-ing" at our relationship, except for Krista, who had a smug look on her face. "You turd-burger make me miss me and Bumper," Amy whined. Everyone looked at her, "I thought you were with Unicycle?" Alex spoke up. "Uhhh….ummmm…uuuuuh.."

"Well then ladies, I guess you all stand corrected," Bumper interjected as she walked through the doorway. "Bumper!" Amy exclaimed as she jumped from her seat and ran into Bumper's arms almost knocking him over. "Woah, hey babe, I told you I'd be back for our special day" Bumper cooed as he kissed her head. "Alright guys let's get the party going!" Bumper yelled and everyone cheered in response, Benji and Lilly went the kitchen to get some drinks for everyone and we all sat in a circle.

Jesse decided he got to go first and spun the bottle, it landed on Bumper and Jesse asked (overdramatically I might add) "Bumper, truth…or dare?" "Truth is for pussies, Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room." With that, Bumper stood up and walked to the girl's side, he walked directly in front of me and Amy gasped. But at the last second turned to Amy and kissed her lips softly, "she's the prettiest to me, so shut it." Amy slapped his arm, "Asshole, I love you." Bumper winked and sat back in his seat. "My turn, bitches" Bumper spun the bottle and it landed on Krista, "hm, I don't know you, so, tell us, truth or dare?" "Truth," Krista answered. "Well, if you could sleep with anyone in this room, who would it be?" Everyone's eyes fixed on Krista, especially mines

"I um….I would have to say…" Krista looked at my nervously, my eyes coldly fixed on hers.

"Hat" Everyone gasped, especially everyone knew about her thing for Jesse. Jesse and I let out a sigh of relief as Amy yelled, "I knew it!"

**That's it for this chapter guys! I posted it kind of late, sorry. I'll try better to get it up earlier tomorrow. Next chapter, the party continues, I'll add some girl on girl action, and another pairing, nothing too intense I assure you, I'll keep it in T. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always awesome!**

**Love you Guys! ~**


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss me

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for all of the support, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know and I'll try to fit it into the plans that I have for the story.**

**I'll try my best to update daily, so far I've been keeping up but believe me if I fall behind**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Beca's POV**

The game continued for another half an hour before the bottle finally landed on me. _Oh shit._ I was hoping that this wouldn't happen, but I couldn't exactly avoid it, this was mandatory bonding time. Of course out of all people, Unicycle would be the one to spin the bottle that chose me, and we all know of his love of watching girl on girl action. I chose dare, well, I didn't really choose it, I was pressured to pick dare because not one person (aside from Krista) chose truth, and I was not about to listen to the series of boos and mocking if I didn't choose dare.

"I dare you to do a round of body shots with Stacie!" Unicycle yelled in excitement, _of course_. I chorus of whoops and whistles came from all around, especially Jesse, who laughed at my discomfort. I looked over at Stacie who was smiling widely, she loved drinking games. She shot up from her seat in Donalds lap and headed for the kitchen to get two limes, two shots, and salt. Donald observed Stacie as she swayed her hips as she walked.

Everyone was laughing at me because they thought I was so innocent. But what they don't know it that I picked up a few things when I hung out with a bad crowd in high school, and I was about to put one of my dirty skills to work. I was going to prove everyone wrong, especially Jesse, he's going to be the most surprised of them all.

When Stacie returned to the living room I perked up, "I'll go first!" Hopefully no one noticed my excitement. Stacie laid herself on the loveseat, elevating her upper body so her long legs fit on the chair. I put some salt on her neck and place the lime in her mouth, everyone was already surprised that I knew how to do this; I smiled to myself as I grabbed the shot and placed it in Stacie's generous amount of cleavage. I straddled Stacie's waist, but before I went down I turned to everybody, who's mouths were wide open and said, "watch and learned chumps." I dipped down and licked the salt off of Stacie's neck, and judging by the way Stacie was scratching my jeans, I haven't lost my touch. I then moved to the shot glass, placing my lips around the rim and expertly flicking my head back and letting the alcohol flow into my mouth. I put the glass on the ground and took the lime from Stacie's mouth, our lips softly grazing and sucked it dry. When I finished I placed it in the lime in the shot glass and removed myself from her and looked at the others in the room. The looks on their faces…_Priceless._ They were silent for a second then burst into cheers and wolf whistles, "Holy shit Beca, where'd that come from?!" Cynthia-Rose yelled. I giggled trying to look as innocent as ever; all the guys and Cynthia-Rose looked turned on as hell.

I walked slowly to Jesse who was still awe-struck from the previous events, "like what you see?" I winked at him. "I..uh..where did you—" "Just something I picked up, there's a lot of things I can do Jesse." I cut him off. "You're trouble Beca Mitchell, I swear you'll be the death of me," I leaned in to kiss him slowly and passionately until we were pulled apart my Stacie, "oh no girl, it's my turn now" she grabbed my wrist and lead me towards the loveseat; I turned back to Jesse, "maybe I'll show you some more of my tricks later." He stiffened and mumbled, "so hot…so damn hot."

**Jesse's POV**

As I watched Beca lay down on the loveseat and Stacie doing the same thing Beca had done to her moments ago, my mind was made up. This girl never failed to surprise me, everyday, she had something new, and I never know what she's going to do next. I loved this girl, more than words can say. I knew I would spend the rest of my life with her.

When they were finished, Beca came back to the spot next to me and intertwined our fingers, "It's your turn to spin, million dollar baby" She nudged me with her elbow and spun the bottle; it landed on Alex, "Truth or Dare?" "Dare of course" "I dare you to start off an amazing song to close the end of our amazing game" I smiled at this dare; I stood up and walked to Alex to whisper something into her ear. Everyone stood up as Alex started singing the first verse

_Settle down with me _

_Cover me up _

_Cuddle me in _

_Lie down with me _

_Hold me in your arms _

Cynthia-Rose started harmonizing with her,

_Your heart's against my chest _

_Lips pressed to my neck _

_I've fallen for your eyes _

_But they don't know me yet _

_And the feeling I forget _

_I'm in love now _

I looked over at Beca, the biggest smile appeared on her face as everyone started singing her favorite song: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, I took the liberty of leading the Chorus

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved _

_Wanna be loved _

_Wanna be loved_

This feels like I've fallen in love 

_Fallen in love _

_Fallen in love _

Everyone started settling into little cuddling couples as we sang, well…most of us, the single guys cuddled with a bottle of beer. It was 'Cynthia-Rose and Denise', 'Stacie and Donald', "Lilly and Benji', 'Jessica and Hat' (apparently he didn't return the feelings for Krista) 'Amy and Bumper', 'Ashley and Unicycle', 'Alex and a freshman Treble named Trey' and Beca and I snuggled together as the song winded down.

It's moments like these where I'm thankful I listened to my parents about coming to Barden, even though I had every intention of not going to college. But now every moment, is that moment, whenever I'm with Beca, I never want to leave, she makes me want to make something of myself, for our future. We're going to graduate together, get married, and have aca-children…it's inevitable. I smiled at the thought and Beca noticed, "what are you smiling for, nerd?" "Nothing, just the thought of us," she smiled and kissed the corner of my lip. Tonight, I'm going to tell her the real reason I came here, not only because my love of stacking CDs, I smiled again at the memory of our fist real encounter, tonight was the night.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it, this chapter was somewhat extremely fluffy. Next chapter there's more drama between our two girls, and Jesse reveals something to Beca, he has some walls of his own.**

**Song:**

**Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran**

**Reviews are always amazing, like you guys,**

**Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Crashes & Crushes

**Hey guys, sorry I was cleaning my house all day today, I would've updated earlier but, you know, stuff. I actually live in Hawaii so my time and your guys' time might be totally different, I'll try my best to update as often as I can, granted that I have time. Thanks for all the support!**

**Jesse's POV**

When the party died down and everyone was drunk and about to pass out, Beca and I excused ourselves, saying bye to everyone as we headed out the door to go to the Treble house. Thoughts were running through my mind as I thought of what I was going to tell Beca.

**Beca's POV**

I could tell there was something Jesse needed to tell me, I could see through his happy mask to his 'deep in thought' face; it was actually adorable. I decided I should wait until we get to somewhere we could sit down before I asked him. We walked relatively slow and had small talk about the party until we got to the door of his room, he opened the door and I rush of Jesse's scent filled my nostrils, God I love that smell.

We changed into our pajamas and climbed in bed; I rested my head on his chest and outlined his abdominal muscles through his fitted tank top as he drew patterns lazily on my back. I loved the rhythm of his heart beat; _I'll have to use that in a mix one day_. I finally broke the silence and asked, "So what's on your mind? I know something's up." I heard his breath and his chest rise and fall as he sighed heavily, "Bec, I've got to tell you something that I haven't told anyone before, not even Benji." I lifted myself of his body and supported my weight with my elbow and forearm, and raised my eyebrow at him, _what could he possibly be telling me?_

"What do you mean, Jesse?" He looked at me with sad eyes, "this goes way back to before coming to Barden." He looked down at me when I lay back of his chest and nodded for him to go on. "I almost didn't come here, almost didn't join the Trebles, I almost didn't work at the radio station, and I almost didn't meet you." I felt his chest vibrate when he spoke, "why?" Was all I said, I knew it wasn't the time for me to talk.

"Do you remember seeing me in my car singing '_Carry on My Wayward Son'_ to you?" _How could I forget? It was the first time I laid eyes on Jesse. _I nodded wordlessly into Jesse's chest not knowing where this was going, "and do you remember the people in the car with me?" Okay now I was just lost, "Wasn't that your parents?" He shook his head in response, _okay what's going on? _"Wait, so they aren't your parents?"

"No, they're my Aunt and Uncle, they adopted me." I didn't know what to say, should I ask him what happened, does he want me to? I sat up again and searched his eyes for anything that would help me out; then I saw it – the look that he wanted to let something out, so I moved closer to him to close ANY space between.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked cautiously, "They – they died." Jesse blurted out, my mouth hung open in shock, I had no idea Jesse had a horrible past like that, I've never seen Jesse this vulnerable, not even with me. I always wondered why he never took me to meet his parents, but I never guessed it was for this reason. I took his hands in mine, kissed them, and squeezed them tightly so he knew I was there for him; he sighed and gave me a smile but it quickly faded away when he continued. "They died at the end of my senior year, I had just graduated, and everything was perfect: I was and honor student, accepted to Barden, and my dad had just gotten a promotion near the school so I could visit them anytime I want." Tears started forming in his eyes, "we went out for a celebratory dinner after graduation, they took me to the fanciest, most expensive dinner restaurant in town, and 'after all, their only child just graduated from high school'." A single tear rolled down his check and he laughed slightly at the memory. "The night was going perfectly; we went out for ice cream after and just walked around town. They were telling me how proud they were of me and how successful I was going to be…and how I'd meet the perfect girl in college." He looked at me again and smiled. "We were finally on our way home, it was late – almost one in the morning, we were joking and laughing, playing dumb little car ride games. We heard a loud noise, someone honking their horn; we all looked up at the road and saw a pair of headlights heading straight toward us." He started to get angry, "some dumbass was driving in the wrong lane at full speed." He spat. I squeezed his hand again, "Jesse. Jesse calm down." His eyes fixed on mines, he began to relax again. "I'm sorry" "Don't be."

"My dad tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. Our cars collided head on, and being upside down was the last thing I remembered." He began to sniffle as he wiped away his tears, "I woke up in the hospital, and the first person I saw was my Aunt Clara. I asked her where my mom and dad were and she didn't respond, I started panicking, and demanded to see my parents. A doctor came into the room trying to calm me down, he told me I had a broken arm and a fractured leg because I was sitting in the back seat and the majority of the damage was done to the front of the vehicle – he told me I was lucky to be alive." I started to cry now, I can't even imagine what Jesse must be feeling; the tears were just streaming down his face now. "He told me that my parents didn't make it, that they had died on impact. I cried for weeks after until I cried myself dry, most emotions was gone from my character for a while. I shut everyone out, my friends, my family; I didn't want to go anywhere, especially college. A police officer came to my house one day and gave me a crumpled envelope, he said that they had found it wedged between the car seats. The envelope had my name written in the middle in my mom's handwriting. I read the letter inside over and over – practically a hundred times, I memorized every word." He took a deep breath as he began reciting the letter:

"_To our big boy Jesse,_

_Your father and I can't put into words of how proud of you we are. We haven't exactly been looking forward to sending our little boy out into to the big, cruel, real world, but we know how strong you are – you'll do just fine. Your father and I had put a lot of thought into your graduation gift, we decided that we would give you the BMW that's been sitting in the garage, you know the one your dad said was for us? That's for you, big man. Sweetie, we know you'll be successful one day, you'll go on and score your movies, and we'll watch every single one of them. What we want for you more than anything else in the world is for you to be happy, but you'll just have to enjoy at least four years of being happy in college. Good luck at Barden my angel, we'll always be there with you, maybe not physically, but in your heart, and we'll keep you in ours'. Out of everything we have done, raising you has been the most amazing adventure. We love you Jesse, with everything that we are._

_Sincerely, _

_Your loving parents"_

Jesse started sobbing and so did I, we stayed there for a good half an hour before I spoke, "I'm so sorry Jesse, I want to make everything better, but I can't fix the past. So I'm going to make your future – our future, everything you could possibly dream of, I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me on my forehead and we lay in bed for a little while, our tears dry but our eyes still red and puffy. We were about to drift to sleep when a knock came at Jesse's door, he groaned and got up to answer it. I sat up to observe who it could be.

**Jesse's POV**

Who the hell is knocking on my door at one in the morning? I walked lazily to the door and opened it to find the busty blonde freshman. I stood there confused; I questioned her in a tired, groggy voice, "Krista? What are you doing – " she cut me off as she practically attacked me. She rammed into me, kissing me, trying to make me kiss her back. I grabbed her shoulders and shoved her off of me, holding her at a distance, "come on, Jesse, I know you want me, want this." She tried to throw herself at me again but I kept her in place, "Krista, what the hell! You're drunk and you know I'm with Beca!" And with that, Beca appeared at my side instantly, "Krista, what the fuck are you doing?! We just discussed this yesterday!"

Beca took Krista from me hands and pushed her towards the door, "you can't deny it Beca! Jesse and I are going to be together!" Krista shouted at Beca, _okay, there is not a chance in the world that I would leave Beca for Krista. _"You're crazy, bitch! You are out of the Bellas, pack your shit and get out!"

"You can't do that!" Krista retaliated.

"I just did." Beca's small hand was curled into a tight fist, her knuckles were white.

Before I knew it, Krista's hand whipped across Beca's face, Krista did not know that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. At this point I ejected myself from the situation, knowing Beca wanted to handle this herself. Everyone knew of Beca's famous right hook, except Krista, but she was about to see it first-hand, up close and personal. Beca's fist met Krista's cheek and she dropped to the floor.

"Consider yourself kicked out, or technically punched out, I expect you to be out of the house by the time I get back tomorrow." Beca snapped.

Krista stood up, holding her face, "Fuck you!" She spat at Beca and ran out the door.

The Trebles that came home from the party stuck their heads out of their rooms, "did Beca give her the ol' righty?"

_Yes..yes she did._

**This chapter was fun and sad to write, how'd you guys like the drama? I intend to keep it going but I'll add some fluff, but I won't overwhelm you with fluffiness. At this very moment it is 10:42 pm on January 12, 2013. I started on this chapter at 6 so hopefully it's good to your guys' taste. It's one of my longer chapters, and I fit everything I want to into it.**

**Reviews are always awesome! Thank you for reading and for the support!**

**xoxo,**

**Oreo**

**(my friends call me oreo**)


	8. Chapter 8: Breakfast and Surprises

**Thanks for all the support guys! Seriously, it means so much that you guys enjoy my work. I really enjoy writing these, so I plan on writing more if I can.**

**Enjoy!**

**Beca's POV**

I woke up to singing, quickly remembering where I was – Jesse's room, I remembered all the events that had taken place last night and. I had to think of what to say to the rest of the Bellas, I had to explain what happened last night. I turned over to where Jesse would've been, he wasn't there, so I looked over at the clock. Ten thirty, hm, not too early, but I tossed and turned lazily trying to stretch myself out then curled up into a ball and indulged myself in the scent of Jesse's sheets.

The voices of the Trebles kept coming through the door, as did the scent of bacon and pancakes, I obviously couldn't go back to sleep. The smell made my stomach growl so I sat up and put one of Jesse's shirts on, and headed down stairs. I recognized the melody of the song they were singing; Whistle by Flo rida. Jesse was taking the lead, I stopped halfway down the stairs and observed them dancing around the kitchen as they prepared breakfast.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_

_They broke into a chorus of whistles and I nearly blew my cover by bursting out laughing, did they do this often? If they did then I wasn't conscious to hear it. These boys were definitely something. The first verse picked up and Donald started rapping:_

_ I'm betting you like people  
And I'm betting you love freak mode  
And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls  
And stroke your little ego  
I bet you I'm guilty your honor  
That's just how we live in my genre  
Who in the hell done paved the road wider?_

_Half way through it I made my way down the stairs entering the kitchen and picking up the rest of the verse:_

_There's only one flo, and one rida  
I'm a damn shame  
Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring  
Tryna put it on ya  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
Slow it down baby take a little longer_

_All of the boys smiled at my presence in the kitchen, encouraging me as I rapped. I looked over at Jesse who was grinning ear to ear, when I finished he picked up the chorus while walking toward me. He placed his hands around me as he sang the last line, "here we go," our foreheads were pressed together, he smiled his best goofy smile which made me laugh. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and series of sarcastic girly "Awwwwwes" came from around us. I turned to punch the nearest Treble in the arm, which happened to be Unicycle, he pretended to be hurt, "Ow Beca, I think you got me worse than Krista last night."_

_**Jesse's POV**_

_And there goes Unicycle, always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. I flash of anger brewed in Beca's eyes, but she's been working on controlling herself from blowing up on people. After a few seconds, Beca calmed down and smiled again, "you're damn right I did." She walking to the dining table and followed close behind, flicking Unicycle in the forehead, mouthing 'dumbass' to him._

_I walked Beca over to the table and pulled out a seat for her to sit down, she kissed me on the cheek before she took her seat and I pushed her in. I walked back to the kitchen to make her a plate, I knew her favorite things right down to the quantity. I grabbed a paper plate and put two strips of bacon, two stacks of pancakes, three sausage links and exactly one and a half cups of orange juice. I felt proud of myself as I walked back to the table handing Beca her food, "for you mi'lady" I did an over exaggerated gesture to place it in front of her, "thank you sir, my favorite." She smiled at me with her smile, the most amazing smile I've ever seen._

_When we finished out breakfast, Beca and I went up stairs so she could get ready for Bella's practice at two. When we got to my room, Beca immediately turned around, her face hard, "what am I going to tell the rest of the Bellas about Krista?" I thought back to the previous night, the smell of Krista's breath, the smell of liquor rolling off her tongue with every exhale, I shuddered at the thought. "Just tell them exactly what happened, she tried to take advantage of the weak and innocent Jesse, and you saved me with your badass right hook." I laughed because as weird and sad as it sounded, it was true. If Beca hadn't been there I wouldn't know what to do, well, of course I wouldn't let her have her way with me, put I certainly wouldn't have punched her in the face, Beca knows I'm way to nice for that. She laughed with me because she knew it was true too. With regional's a month away, Beca had to replace Krista, and fast. _

_**Beca's POV**_

_I always appreciated Jesse's sense of humor, the way he could make me laugh in almost any situation. I kissed him on the cheek to thank him and started getting ready, he did the same. I dressed myself in denim skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black cardigan. Jesse put on jeans, a black v-neck, and his Treble jacket. We walked hand in hand to the Auditorium, he didn't have to, but he wanted to make sure I got there "safe and sound," I stopped him when he started singing Taylor Swift. He pulled me close when we got to the Auditorium and sung softly_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be saaaafe aaand – _

_"Woah, stop right there lover boy, you're such a dork."_

_"You love me" he refuted._

_"A little," I held my fingers up, making a little space._

_"Whatever, now go to your Bellas" he gestured to the door._

_"Alright, see you after, nerd." I kissed his lips softly and headed towards the entrance._

_Right when I opened up the door I explained without looking up, "okay guys, I have something to tell you, it's real important that –" I stopped in my tracks as I looked up to find Krista sitting in a chair with the rest of the Bellas. A knot formed in the pit of my stomach as my anger rose dramatically._

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_**Ohhhh terrible cliffhanger I know I'm sorry. Especially sorry to those of you who thought Krista was gone, but I have the story mostly planned out in my head, I'm just adding a few things.**_

_**I'll update as soon as I get home from school tomorrow, thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated (:**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Oreo xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble

**Hey guys, I apologize for parts being italicized, I noticed that as well and it's bothering me too. :p I don't know why it's doing that because when I type it it's not like that. **

**I also forgot to mention the songs in the A/N so the songs from the last chapter were:**

**Whistle – Flo Rida**

**Safe & Sound – Taylor Swift**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you like it!**

**Beca's POV**

"Beca come on, let me explain." Krista attempted to pull me out of my anger induced daze. _Who does she think she is? I don't give two shits about her excuses._

The rest of the Bellas looked confused, "explain what?" Cynthia-Rose asked.

"There's nothing for you to explain," I spat at her through gritted teeth. "I told you, you're out of the Bellas, I want you out right now."

"Woah, woah. Beca, are you the reason Krista has that big ass bruise on her face?" Amy poked Krista's face, which made her wince from the pain, _good for her._ I took a deep breath to calm myself down and looked at the rest of the Bellas, "I was at Jesse's last night, we were about to fall asleep but there was a knock on his door. He got up to answer it, and he found this," I gestured to Krista, "standing at his door, and the next thing I know, she's throwing herself at him, kissing me." I hissed that last part, the Bellas gasped quietly, I could feel my anger welling up inside me, but I continued so they could understand my situation. All of their eyes flickered between Krista and I. "He tried to hold her away from him but she kept going at him. That's when I stepped in and told her to leave and she was out of the Bellas, I even warned her about touching Jesse the day before." I removed the hair that draped over the left side if my face to reveal the slight bruising from the force of Krista's slap, "then she slapped me."

"Ah that was a big mistake you made there, Krista, that's why she punched you," Amy interrupted the story and looked at Krista, proving my point for me. "You have to watch yourself with this one, bitch" she pointed to me with her thumb, "You don't want to mess with Shaw-shank over here, Beca doesn't slap, Beca **never** slaps, Beca punches. Hard. But you probably know that already, experiencing Beca's wrath first-hand."

"That's a really messed up thing you did, you shouldn't try to take a guy that's in a relationship, especially if it's with a fellow Bella. That's just downright sleazy; we're supposed to be family." Stacie spoke up. She and the rest of the Bellas shook their heads in disappointment.

"I know I messed up, and Beca, I'm so sorry. I was drunk and crazy ideas pop into my head when I'm drunk." Krista tried to plead her case, but I was nowhere near accepting her apology, I just rolled my eyes at her arrogance. "Beca, please, this means so much to me, being a Bella has been a dream of mine ever since I saw you guys perform two years ago at the ICCA's" I can't believe what bullshit I was hearing.

"Oh you saw that did you?" She nodded in response, "what songs did we sing?"

"Umm…" I scoffed at her sudden interest in the floor. "Yeah, that's what I thought, you see, we can't trust you with anything. You can't even tell us the truth about why you wanted to join the Bellas." She was ridiculous. "We can't trust you to keep your hands off of things that aren't yours. What if she goes after Donald, Benji, Hat, or Trey?" I pointed to Stacie, Lily, Jessica, and Alex. "How many times will this have to happen before we decide it's enough?" I know I stumped Krista and everyone else in the room.

I turned to the blonde freshman, "I'm sorry Krista, you have to go." I pointed at the door, _sorry not sorry_. The Bellas looked at me with approval and acceptance; I knew they were on my side. "Take your chair," I mimicked Aubrey motions the way she had done to Mary-Elise our freshman year, they all had to fight to hold back laughter, except for Alex – she didn't understand.

Krista looked at everyone with anger in her eyes, "you know what? I don't need you guys! You will regret this, I will get my revenge!" A chorus of sarcastic "ooohs" filled the room, Amy just added to the satisfaction when she said, "excuse me bitch, you don't need to shout." That was it, everybody busted out laughing, Krista stomped out of the room and everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank God, she's gone, now I don't have to pretend to be nice to her." Stacie breathed out, "that girl does not know when to stop talking." We all nodded in agreement, "she was hot though." Cynthia-Rose broke in, we all snickered when Denise slapped her arm, "Sorry babe, I didn't mean it" Cynthia-Rose laughed nervously at her girlfriend.

"We have to replace her," I finally said. "Don't worry I got it covered." Alex said with a bright smile, "I've got the perfect girl, she can sing, dance, and she's my best friend. She would've auditioned earlier but she got the stomach flu that day. She was for sure going to audition next year though."

"Excellent, bring her in to tomorrows practice," Alex jumped up and down clapping with excitement. "She's going to be so happy!" I smiled and nodded in approval.

We finished practice with our almost perfect choreography routine. We just need one more person.

I met Jesse outside the Treble house where they practiced. I could hear him wrapping it up, there was a hint of stress in his voice but he encouraged the boys because he was just that amazing. I peered through the front window to watch them finish.

"No, guys come on; I know you can do this. This has to be perfect, what, no – Trey stop playing around, pay attention please." Jesse was too nice to yell at the young freshman, he reminded him of Benji. "I want to make this fun for you guys, I really do, but you guys make it so complicated." I laughed at his seriousness because he sounded like a kindergarten teacher, it was so adorable. He looked at his watch and sighed in relief, "you guys are free to go." The boys rushed out to go and do their own thing. He met me at the door and saw me trying to suppress a laugh.

"What's so funny, Bec?" He looked down at me with a sweet grin. "Oh, nothing Mr. Swanson, please don't keep me after class," I threw him a seductive wink.

"Ha. Ha. Real funny, ready for our picnic?" He grabbed a basket off the side table table by the door. _He was so corny, I loved it._

"As ready as you are," I said pulling his shirt so our lips lightly grazed each other, "don't forget the juice pouches." He kissed me softly.

"Never." We walked down the porch steps, I squealed when he lightly slapped my butt making me stop instantly, "you, Ms. Mitchell, have detention later on." He was directly behind me, breathing down me neck, and then he kissed that sensitive spot behind my ear that drove me crazy. Then he darted in front of me, leaving me there alone until I snapped out of it.

This boy was really going to be the death of me.

**There it is guys! Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it c:**

**If you could review it would be awesome! Thanks so much for reading and for the support!**

**Love you guys!**

**Oreo xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Just My Imagination

**You guys are seriously the best! Thank you all for the amazing support, I love writing and I love the fact that you guys enjoy it. Anyways here's the next chapter,**

**Enjoy!**

**Beca's POV**

The sunlight shown orange through my eyelids, I couldn't take the brightness anymore. My eyes fluttered open to see that _someone_ left the curtain open, and by someone, I mean Jesse. I rubbed my eyes and flopped them back at my side, "this sun is like a freaking alarm clock," I said talking to no one in particular. I looked at the clock on the bedside table: 8:30. Ugh, why am I up so early? My eyes were still heavy from being tired. I closed my eyes and turned to put my arm around Jesse, only to have it land on the bed in the empty space next to me. My eyes flew open to find that Jesse wasn't there, I looked around; he wasn't even in the room. I got up to check the rest of the Bella house, the girls went out partying at a hotel, and I chose to stay in with Jesse. "Jesse?...Jess?" He was nowhere to be found, I walked back up to my room and sat on my bed; thoughts running wild. _Did he leave me? Did I do something wrong?_ I began to think back to the past couple of days to see if I have done anything to piss him off. Tears were forming in my eyes as I felt my walls slowly building themselves back up again.

I turned my head back to Jesse's spot when I heard a crumpling noise come from beneath my hand. I picked up the slightly crumpled little piece of paper that lay there, seeing it was from Jesse, he just left a letter and that's it? How could he do that to me? I thought back to what Krista had said, _"I'm going to get my revenge!"_ Was that what she meant? Did she take Jesse? Had he left me for her? I felt sick to my stomach; I swear I was going to puke. I pulled the piece of paper up to me face to read the letter he had the nerve to leave me.

_Good morning my love,_

Oh my God, I'm so stupid; I was mentally slapping myself in the face over and over again. Note to self: stop jumping to conclusions, Jesse loves you. Of course Jesse wouldn't leave me like this; he's too good – too amazing for that. I slapped my palm against my forehead, muttering "stupid" over and over again to myself. I smiled at Jesse's cheesy greeting and kept reading.

_I got up really early this morning to go to the gym, and I didn't want to wake you up, knowing you are probably the worst morning person I've ever met, so I just left you this little note. To be honest with you Becs, I was a little apprehensive about doing this 'cause I knew you might've freaked out when I wasn't by your side this morning, or anywhere for that matter._

I shook my head and laughed because it was true, that was exactly what happened. He knows me so well, I know he's amazing, I don't know why the thought that he would've left me like that.

_Anyways, the whole reason I left you this was to make sure you didn't panic, like I said I'm at the gym and should be back around nine with some coffee for you. We can get some breakfast too if you want. By the time you read this it may already be close to nine, considering I left the curtains open for you. So get your cute butt out of bed and get ready, I'll see you soon million dollar baby, I love you._

_-Jesse_

I looked over at the clock again, 8:45, "not bad, nerd, not bad." I said to Jesse, as if he could hear me. I rolled out of bed to get ready; I put on black skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap and a maroon over shirt. I did my usual make up and put my hair in a messy bun, as soon as I finished brushing my teeth, there was a knock at my door.

I opened the door to my boyfriend, putting on his best boyish grin for me; it was so adorable I laughed, "you're such a goofball, nerd."

"Wow, Beca Mitchell, two insults in on sentence, that must be a new record." He made a fake surprised gasp.

"Oh, shut up, you know I own sarcasm and didn't give you permission to use it." I joked, "I might just have to cut you loose." I looked up at him and gave him a plastic smile.

"Oh right, like you'd give up great sex."

"Touché." He laughed loudly at me.

"Well then Ms. Mitchell, we should get going," he slipped his arm around my waist and guided me out the door.

As we walked to the Café, I could feel someone watching us; following us even. I tried to shake the idea out of my head, _don't jump to conclusions._ We get two turkey and swiss sandwiches and two strawberry kiwi juice pouches (our favorite lunch), and made our way to our tree, smack-dab in the middle of the quad. While we were walking I saw a flash of blonde hair, I didn't think much of it until it happened again – s_omething was up._ I didn't want to say anything to Jesse until I knew for sure.

We got to our spot and Jesse put down a towel for us to sit on, he pulled out his laptop so we could watch a movie while enjoying our lunch.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He pulled his bag in front of us to reveal a little stash of movies, "do you seriously keep a bunch of movies with you all the time?" I laughed at his ridiculousness, "oh absolutely, you never know when there might be extra time for a movie-cation. So, you're pick." I closed my eyes and shuffled my hand through the assortment of movies; I pulled out a DVD case '_Sleepless in Seattle.'_

"Oh, no we can't watch that movie, I didn't bring tissues." Jesse pulled the DVD out of my hand and threw it back in his bag, "we'll save that for later."

"Seriously? You're such a dork." I pulled out the first movie I saw, 'Avatar' "Oh, lovely, blue people."

"Hey, come on, it's a good movie, and the composer did an awesome job scoring it. Hey you picked it, not me."

I rolled my eyes at him, "alright, pop it in." Victory filled his eyes; _oh jeez he is such a nerd._

By the time I had finished my sandwich, we were at the part where they were about to make love under a magical tree. As weird as it sounds, it was interesting. The movie had me, Beca Mitchell, interested, which is why I took forever to eat a single sandwich. I looked away from the screen momentarily to open my juice pouch; I looked around the quad to see it had become more crowded. I looked directly across from us and my breath hitched when I saw the familiar blonde sitting across from us – staring at us – about maybe 50 feet away; Krista. Just then a huge crowd walked in front of her, I shook Jesse, "Jesse.." "hm?" He tilted his head toward me but not taking his eyes off the screen. I shook him a little harder, "Jesse, look it's –" I looked back to where she had been and she was gone. "What's wrong, Bec?" Jesse's expression looked worried. "Nothing…I thought I saw something…we can go back to watching the movie again."

"Okay, are you sure?" I nodded. "Alright."

It was just my imagination; she couldn't have been following us…could she?

It had to be my imagination.

**Here it is guys! Hope you liked it, I love getting your guys' reviews, it means a lot it really does. This chapter wasn't the most eventful but I think I fit everything I wanted to in here. I'll update tomorrow as quickly as I can. Feedback is always awesome, I really appreciate it(:**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: The New Girl

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I know I made Krista look like a creepy stalker, and there's a reason for that (: I have the plot all set up so I'm sorry if you guys don't like the drama, but I promise there will be fluff :D Thanks for all the support guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**Beca's POV**

Today's the first Bella practice with the new girl. I have to admit, I'm excited to meet her, I only hope she's not a boyfriend stealing bitch, _excuse my French._ I walked to the Auditorium with Staci, we've surprisingly become really close, almost as close as me and Chloe had been. I guess I was too focused on other things instead of getting close with any of the other girls.

Don't get me wrong, we're like family and I love them, but there's just some things I can't discuss with them – Like my sex life with Jesse for example. I talk to Amy about it sometimes (big mistake right?), but somehow she always works in the idea of dingos in heat, something about sperm being everywhere. I love Amy to death, but I needed someone else to talk to about this stuff, thus my friendship with Stacie; although her ideas to Jesse interested can be a little too kinky, I tune out when handcuffs become involved.

When we get to the Auditorium, everyone else is there, except for Alex's friend.

"Hey guys. Alex, where's your friend?" I turned to face her.

"Oh don't worry Beca, she's coming, she should be here soon," she assured me.

"Alright." I nodded, "let's remix this business aca-bitches."

-xxx-

Fifteen minutes into the Bellas rehearsal, a short, tan girl with brown hair burst through the door, gasping for air.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late, my professor held me back after class and I had to run all the way from the other side of campus –"

"Dude, chill, it's alright don't worry about it." I smiled as I assured her. "What's your name newbie?"

She sighed in relief, she was wearing a black and white flannel with rolled up sleeves, skinny jeans, boots, and a white beanie. She seemed a little awkward as she made her way towards the group, it reminded me of myself freshman year. "My name's Stephanie Pempengco, but you can call me Stevie."

"Nice name, I like it," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, so what can I do?" She was enthusiastic but shy.

"Would you mind singing for us? So we can get a feel for your voice?" I asked politely so I wouldn't scare her, apparently my 'scary ear spike' is intimidating, according to the Bellas.

Her smile brightened immediately, she obviously loved singing, which is exactly what we need here, "I'd love to."

She began vocalizing the introduction and I recognized the song immediately

_Shaking your head like it's all wrong_

_Before you're here you're already gone_

_And even with the light all around you_

_You're all alone in the dark._

Her voice was beautiful and soulful, it moved all of use. We started joining in, mimicking the instruments, melodies and back-up vocals, trying to recreate the original song with our mouths.

_You're breaking your own heart_

_Taking it too far down the lonely road_

_You say you just want love_

_But when it's close enough you just let it go_

_The very thing you've been the most afraid of_

_You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart._

We finished out the song and a smile broke out on everyone's face, this girl was amazing. She was definitely in the Bellas.

"That was great, Stevie! You have an amazing voice!" Stacie exclaimed. Stevie acknowledged the compliment with a thankful nod and looked over to Alex, mouthing "thank you so much." Alex responded with huge smile.

"Alright aca-bitches! Let's get back to work." I clapped my hands to hurry everyone along. Stevie looked confused, I laughed and said "it's an inside joke," I smiled at her. "Since you're familiar with Alex, she can teach you the choreography. Since Regionals are so close you'll just do background vocals, but don't worry, once you're familiar with our type of sets – our style I mean – you'll get solos, everyone here gets solos, especially with a voice like yours." I smiled as she nodded enthusiastically, and joined Alex, giggling and squealing with excitement at each other.

Stevie picked up the choreography really quickly, and her voice was amazing, way better than Krista's. She harmonized perfectly with everyone, _I liked this girl._

When practice ended and everyone was packing up to leave, someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to find Stevie looking at me, "Oh hey, Stevie, how'd you like your first rehearsal?"

"It was amazing, I love it here, all the girls are fantastic and…Beca, thank you so much for this opportunity, I can't say how happy I am to be here, accepting me even after the auditions is just so…so amazing."

"Don't worry about it, Stevie, we're happy to have you with us. Oh and pack your bags, you're moving into the Bella house." With that she jumped up and down with excitement, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a bear hug. "Oh my gosh! Seriously?!" "Well, you are a Bella now," She squealed in excitement, "thank you, thank you!"

I usually hate people invading my person space, but Jesse kind of broke that rule a long time ago. I let her hug me because her bubbly personality reminded me a lot of Chloe. "We're going to be really fast friends," I tell her, thinking back to my first initiation night when Chloe pulled me in a little too close. I chuckled, "come on, let's go newbie, I'll buy you lunch." Jesse won't mind if I skip one lunch day with him, I took out my phone and texted him:

'_Going to lunch with the new Bella, I'll make it up to you with a movie and extra buttery popcorn. See you later ;) Love you._'

When he didn't reply right away I assumed Treble practice hadn't ended yet, so me and Stevie made our way to the Café.

Man, I've really changed over the years, I used to close off myself from everyone and focus only on music. Now I have a group of girlfriends, a boyfriend that I love unconditionally, and I'm taking a girl I just met today out to lunch. It's a good change. _Good for you Beca Mitchell, good for you_, I think to myself.

-xxx-

**Jesse's POV**

When Treble practice was over I assumed Beca would already be at my door, but she wasn't. While practicing someone knocked my phone into a cup of water we kept in the room when we got thirsty so I couldn't call Beca. I walked to the Bella house to see if she was there because their rehearsal was most likely over.

I knocked on the door, Lily answered, "Hey Jesse," her voice a whisper so I could barely hear her. "Hey Lilly, is Beca here?" She shook her head and mumbled something I couldn't understand. "What was that?" She sighed and repeated but I still couldn't hear her. "Um.."

"FOR GOD'S SAKES SHE WENT TO LUNCH!" Amy yelled from somewhere in the house, then appeared at the door. "She went to lunch with Stevie"

_Who the hell is Stevie? "_Who's Stevie?"

"The new kid."

"Okay. Thanks Amy."

I left the Bella house quickly. Beca skipped lunch with me to go to lunch with a guy named _Stevie?_ Who the fuck is this Stevie guy? Whoever it is, I'm going to find out why he's doing with my Beca. Jealously boiled in the pit of my stomach.

**OOOH jealousy lol. Poor Jesse doesn't know a thing, that will change next chapter. Thanks for all the support guys! I already have a plot for another story, separate from this one. Should I write it? Let me know. Thank you for reading! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can tomorrow.**

**Reviews are always great! Thanks guys!**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: Kiss and Make up

**Sorry guys, I forgot to mention the song in the last chapter AGAIN(x it was:**

**Breaking Your Own Heart – Kelly Clarkson **

**Also, the person in based Stevie on Charice Pempengco, the singer.**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Enjoy!**

**Jesse's POV**

As I made my way to the café, where the most likely would be, thoughts blazed through my mind. What was I going to do? I've never done this before, but then again, Beca had never done something like this, and I've never felt this strongly for anyone before. I've seen scenarios like this in movies, was I supposed to punch the guy? Or yell at Beca? I've never been jealous before, well except maybe when Luke used to hit on Beca at the station, but she hadn't acknowledged it at all. Now she was willingly having lunch with this _Stevie_ guy instead of me. When I was a few feet away from the café, I decided I would confront Beca first, then let whatever happen, happen…or you know, punch the guy in the face…that's not too much is it?

As soon as I set foot in the little dining area, I spotted Beca sitting in our usual spot. I made my way to her as angry as ever, she took another guy to **our **table? That was a dick move.

When I got closer, I realized she wasn't alone in the booth, she was with a girl. I didn't think much of it, but before I could think about more, the words flew out of my mouth when I was within earshot, "what the hell Beca?" She whipped her head around to find me standing there, "Hey Jesse?" She said with a confused tone, did she really expect me to fall for her act? Her eyes followed me to where I stopped in front of the table, "Where is he?" I asked frustrated with her confused expression. "What guy Jesse, what are you talking about?" Her facial expression more confused looking than ever.

"Oh don't act like you don't know Beca! This new guy that was so important that you skipped lunch with me so you could have lunch with him! Steven or whatever."

**Beca's POV**

"Steven or whatever." Then it hit me, I understand everything that's going on right now. I chuckled, "you mean Stevie?" I asked him, then raised my eyebrows in question. Stevie threw me a nervous, questioning look, I shook my head and mouthed, 'don't worry about it' when Jesse wasn't looking.

"Yeah that's it! Where is he? Let me show him not to mess with my Beca."

"Jesse, by any chance, did you check your phone?"

He was the one that looked confused now, "no, my phone broke during rehearsal?" I tried my best to stifle a laugh, but I managed to keep my composure.

"Then how'd you know I'd be here?" I asked him, giving him a look that made him question his position in this situation right now.

"Amy told me you went to lunch with the new kid, _Stevie_." He hissed out the name.

**Jesse's POV**

Why was she asking me these questions? I could see it in her eyes that she was trying not to laugh. Why is she laughing? Or not trying to rather, why would this be funny for her? There was a feeling of hurt that made my heart ache, she could see it in my eyes, I know she could see it. "Is this funny to you Beca? Is this all just a big joke to you?" I gestured between our bodies.

Her eyes softened and she was no longer laughing, "no, Jesse of course not. Why would you think I'd be out with another guy?"

"Well…Amy said…" I knew that was already the wrong answer.

"Jesse, I'd like you to meet Stephanie."

"You can call me Stevie," the small girl piped up from the spot across from Beca. My eyes flickered between Beca and Stevie.

"She's the new Bella."

_Shit shit shit shit_. How could I be so stupid?! Beca would never cheat on me! Fuck I just made the biggest mistake ever; Beca is never going to forgive me now. I stood there dumbfounded, I slapped my palm against my forehead and looked at the floor, waiting for Beca to let me have it.

To my surprise, I heard Beca laugh. It pulled me out of my thoughts and my head snapped up and my eyes fixed on hers.

"Stevie, this in Jesse, my apparently very jealous boyfriend who jumps to conclusions. Who I am one hundred percent committed to." She added a bit of her famous sarcasm and sass to the last part for emphasis; she made sure I understood.

I gave her a half smile and a small nod. "Bec, I'm so sorry, it's just when you didn't show up at the Treble house after practice I was worried. So I went to the Bella house and as soon as I heard that you went to lunch with someone named Stevie, I didn't wait around for an explanation, and I assumed it was a guy –" I knew I was rambling. I turned to Stevie, "sorry, no offence." She smiled, "None taken."

"Beca please forgive me, I know I overreacted and jumped to conclusions but I love you so much and I just don't want to lose you–" my sentence was interrupted by soft lips clashing on mines; Beca's. She stood up to kiss me, probably to tell me to shut up, I didn't mind, I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. When we separated from the lack of air, an eruption of "awes" filled the café, we laughed together. She sat back down and I pulled a chair from another table so I could sit in front of her, I grabbed her hands and pressed my forehead to hers. She usually doesn't like this kind of cheesy PDA so I was surprise she let me do this.

"I would never cheat on you, nerd. You know that right?" I nodded wordlessly. "I don't know if you know this but you're kind of my everything, believe it or not you're stuck with me Swanson."

Our little 'lovey moment' was interrupted by Stevie, "I should get going, I need to pack my stuff, I'll meet you at the house Beca, thanks for lunch." She gave Beca a small hug, Beca was surprised, she had totally forgotten about Stevie, "Oh okay, bye Stevie, no problem!"

"Come on, cheese ball, let's go get our movie-cation on." Beca smiled at me with that amazing smile, she seriously had a beautiful smile; not that I was ever allowed to tell her that. It surprised me though, "what? Beca Mitchell wants a movie-cation? Ladies and gentlemen it's a miracle!" Earning a few stares from people around us, she punched my arm, damn she sure can hit.

"Shut up, dork. It's my way to make up lunch to you, that's another thing you would've known if you read the text I sent to your phone but you broke it."

She just had all the snappy comebacks, I stuck my tongue out at her like a little kid then put my arm around her waist to take her to the Treble house. The whole way I was looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world; the way I always look at her, and she was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She talked about how great the Bellas practice had gone, the excitement in her eyes was all I needed to carry on through the day.

She noticed I was staring at her, "what are you looking at goof ball?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I just love you." I smiled my most charming grin.

"I know," she acted like she was contemplating something, "I kinda love you too."

"Yeah, whatever." I retorted, we stopped and I pulled her into a kiss. When I pulled away I said, "We're going to watch Sleepless in Seattle just for that." I let go of her and began walking again. I heard her groan in annoyance, and it only made my smile even bigger.

-xxx-

After we finished the movie, Beca had fallen asleep like she usually did. I went to my dresser and opened the one I kept my socks in, and pulled out the shoebox buried underneath the load of socks. I took out the money from my back pocket of my jeans and added it to the money in the shoebox. I counted to myself, _50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 3000_, I've got it…I've finally got it. I wanted to shout with excitement but I didn't want to wake Beca, or else she would know.

I went down stairs to make Beca and I dinner, Benji was there making his own dinner.

"Hey Benji, I've finally got enough the money!" A big grin appeared on my face.

"That's great man, congratulations." He patted me of the back.

"Do you want to come with me to the jewelry store tomorrow and help pick one out? You know, since you're my best friend at all."

A wide smile of his own appeared on his face, "Of course man, I'd be honored."

This is going to be the best.

**There it is guys! I hope you liked it, I absolutely love you guys. You give me so much support and it gives me lovely feels. This chapter was so fluffy I don't even know xD**

**Anyways I'll update tomorrow or soon**

**Much love, **

**Oreo xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Flashback

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story, it'll have a lot more chapters until it finishes, but I have another story in the works for when this finishes. Another story? Yay or nay? I really love the support and the reviews I get from you guys. **

**Here's the next chapter, a majority of it is actually a flashback to when Beca and Jesse first got together.**

**Warning: There will be fluff and plenty of it in this chapter. And the flashback part will be italicized so sorry to those who don't like reading it that way. This also has some content that may seem like it's rated M, I didn't this I needed to change the rating of the entire considering this is the only chapter that will be described like this.**

**P.S. I don't exactly know how much engagement rings cost or how to purchase one because I have no experience, considering I'm in high school, so forgive me if things seem off.**

**Enjoy!**

**Jesse's POV**

There it is – the perfect ring for Beca, the perfect symbol of our love that she would wear on her left hand for the rest our life together. Benji put his hand on my shoulder supportively and looked at me as I gazed in awe at the jewelry case in front of me. The way the light hit it made it glisten marvelously as I imagined how gorgeous it would look on Beca's finger.

"That's it Benj, that's the one." My eyes still wide with admiration.

"It's beautiful man, I'm proud of you." He patted my shoulder sincerely and a woman appeared in front of us, she wasn't old or bitter; maybe in her mid to late-thirties. She wasn't creepy like some of the other ladies in here; she gave us a warm smile.

"Hi, how can I help you gentlemen?"

"I'm looking to buy a ring, that ring actually." I pointed to the ring in front of me.

"Oh what a lovely choice, I've been waiting a while for someone to buy this, it's absolutely gorgeous." She said politely, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I thought of Beca.

"Yeah…it sure is."

"I'm assuming this is for a special young lady, she sure is lucky." I smiled again and nodded.

"It is, she's more than special," I probably sounded like the sappiest, most sensitive guy in the world, but in that moment – I was. Beca is my everything, and she deserved the best.

"Oh, that's so sweet." She smiled widely, "Let me just get this out for you," She delicately lifted the ring from its spot and handed it to me. I cradled it in my hand like it was made of glass.

"It's amazing – I'll take it."

"Excellent, would you like to make a down payment or?" She asked, probably assuming I didn't have the money now.

"I'd like to pay now in full please."

"Alright, let's get this transaction going so you can get back to that lady of yours." She said playfully, I laughed in response and thought about this first time Beca first said yes to me, the day she officially became my girlfriend.

-xxx-

_"Becaw!" I spotted the small framed girl lying underneath the tree we usually sat under; I'm still trying to convince her to call it 'our tree.' I jogged over to her with my backpack that contained a towel, my laptop, and some movies. "Becaw!" She looked over to me and rolled her eyes in fake annoyance, she loved it when I did goofy things like this, she may to say it, but I know it._

_I laid the towel next to her, took out my laptop and placed it in the space by her legs. Before I sat down I took the liberty to lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek. A small smile appeared on her face but faded in a second, "ew, gross. You have cooties." She deadpanned and wiped her cheek._

_"Oh shut up, you like it." _

_It had been 2 weeks since the kiss at the ICCA's, and it has been amazing ever since. We haven't really established what we are yet, but we walk around campus hand in hand all the time, especially since it's the only type of PDA Beca will allow – so I take advantage of it as much as I can. I think people have an idea of what we are, and so do I, I'm just waiting for her to confirm it, but Beca's not exactly the easiest person to get things out of. So I'm going to spend the rest of the day trying to pry whatever's left of her emotional barrier open._

_We both decided to watch 'Twilight' since we both haven't watched it yet, and Beca claimed she wanted to see Taylor Lautner in all his wig headed glory, God what an awkward movie. I don't get what's so attractive about a terribly pale guy who looks like he's constipated when he kisses someone. Although I did find the actress who played Bella's friend, Jessica, quite attractive – I think it was Anna Kendrick, and she was a damn good actress._

_"So Bec, I've got a special day planned for us today." I gave her a goofy grin, to which she gave a smile of her own._

_"Oh, you do?" She said with a sarcastic curious tone._

_"Yes, I do in fact, so come on, get your little butt up and let's go." I reached down for her to take my hand so I could help her up. She groaned and slowly packed up her stuff and reluctantly took my hand._

_We walked back to the Treble house, I convinced the guys to stay out of the house for the rest of the day because I wanted to do something for Beca. They agreed surprisingly on one condition – no sex on the couch. Fantastic, another place we can't have sex in, although Beca and I haven't taken that step yet since we weren't actually together officially._

_I placed candles and rose petals all over the living room, so when we arrived Beca's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, mesmerized. _

_I moved swiftly from her side and lit all of the candles flawlessly, although I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't mess up and make a fool out of myself. I took a seat in front of the couch and looked over at Beca, still taking in the sight before her. I closed all the curtains and shut off all the lights so the only light came from the multitude of candles. I also poured two glasses of the champagne I convinced Donald to buy with the money I gave him because he was of age. She looked so cute when she was surprised, but I had to snap her out of it, I cleared my throat and she jolted a little. I patted the spot next to me, signaling her to sit down. She slowly walked toward me, still surprised, "Jesse, what is this?"_

_"I told you, I had something special planned." I grinned at her, hoping she'd loosen up._

_"This is probably the cheesiest, dorkiest, most romantically corny gesture I have ever seen," she said still walking to where I was. She then straddled me, settling herself in my lap; she moved her mouth to my ear, I could feel her warm breath on my neck, "but I have to admit I like it," she whispered in my ear. The way she said it made me shudder, she pulled her mouth to mines and captured my lips in a fiery kiss. Her tongue traced the seam of my lips and I was not about to deny her, a small whimper escaped her throat, in response I moaned into her mouth. She moved her lips, trailing kisses along my jaw-line, leave a path of heat roaming behind. My breath hitched when her tongue met the sensitive area directly beneath my ear._

_"Beca," I groaned as she ground into my hips. I uncontrollably jutted my pelvis upward, earning a satisfied moan from Beca. She ground harder against me; I know she noticed me getting hard. We moved together at slow pace, she still was planting butterfly kisses on my neck, "Beca," I said breathlessly._

_"Mmm?" She questioned against my neck, still continuing her ministrations._

_"Beca, Bec – " I gasped out as she softly bit the crook of my neck. "As much as I love this," I said between pleasure induced sighs, "I have an agenda to finish." She pulled away from me and pressed our foreheads together, "Jesse Swanson" she gasped sarcastically, "you'd rather have a conversation instead of sex?" She pretended to be surprised. I groaned at the thought of being inside of her, "Beca Mitchell, are you trying to kill me?"_

_"What else would I be here for?" She got off of my lap and plopped down next to me, "well that was fun while it lasted, what do you have planned for us, dork?"_

_"We're going to play ten questions," I smiled widely; she looked at me as if saying 'are you kidding me?' which only made me smile bigger._

_"Seriously? We stopped that, for ten questions?" I nodded excitedly._

_"You ask me a question, and then I ask you a question until we each ask ten questions. It's the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other more, you know, now that we're 'an item'" I sing-songed the last part. She tried to hold back a laugh but failed, she snorted._

_"Oh, an item? Okay, fine nerd; I'll get the ball rolling."_

_"Shoot."_

_"Why are you so cheesy?" She laughed._

_"Because you're too beautiful to not do cheesy things for," I tapped her nose with my finger._

_"Wow, okay your turn."_

_"How many tattoos do you have?" I asked genuinely curious._

_"Four, the flowers on my shoulder, the script writing in the middle of my back, the headphones on my wrist, and the doves on my ankle." She pointed to each tattoo as she described them._

_"Interesting, I hope I'm the first to see those up close and personal." I smiled seductively; hopefully I didn't look like an idiot._

_"Oh, I'm afraid Chloe beat you to that." She chuckled; my reaction was a mixture of shock and curiosity. "She ambushed me in the shower at the beginning of the year, that's how she got me to audition for the Bellas." I guess that made sense, it was Chloe after all. "How many girlfriends have you had Jesse?" She questioned me._

_"Three, I like long term relationships." I said, "What about you Bec?"_

_"Girlfriends? Oh I've had a few."_

_I laughed not thinking about her answer "No, I meant boy – wait what?" I finally got it._

_She giggled innocently, "Yeah, in high school I had my share of girlfriends, the sex was great."_

_I tried to suppress a whimper but failed miserably; she was so turning me on._

_"Woah, there tiger" she laughed, "I've had two girlfriends and one boyfriend, high school boys were immature, girls mature faster." She winked at me, "and since I know that turned you on, I only slept with one of the girls." _

_"You are dangerous Beca Mitchell." I breathed out._

_She snickered at me, "I guess it's my turn, what's your favorite song – besides the Simple Minds song." Damn, that was our song; of course it was my favorite. I thought for a while._

_"You and Me by Lifehouse," I smiled, Beca knew the song because she smiled back at me._

_"Nice choice," she gave me an approving smile and nod. "Although you didn't ask, I should tell you mine, it's Breathe Me by Sia." I was surprised at her answer; the sings that she mixed were always up tempo. I always knew she had a great taste in this music, but this song was amazing. It's moving, not only the lyrics and the way Sia's voice complimented them, but the instrumental was beautiful, something that would move someone to tears. It does, because I've heard it used in the movie 'Cyber bully.'_

_"That's amazing back, great song choice." I smiled at her. "What's your favorite movie – not including 'The Breakfast Club'" I wanted to see what her answer would be because I knew that 'The Breakfast Club' is the only movie she could tolerate. _

_She really had to think about it, "um…Rush Hour 3…" Holy shit! This is the biggest surprise ever, Beca likes a movie? And it's a comedy! She could see the shock in my eyes and looked embarrassed._

_"Beca you like a comedy? You actually like a movie?" She punched my arm._

_"Shut up! This never leaves this room."_

_I shook my head, "as much as love this game and I really do, this can't wait any longer. Last question." She looked confused, I ran to the kitchen and came back with an iPod dock, a rose, and two juice pouches. "Here you go," I tossed her a juice pouch and she caught it instinctively. _

_I set down the iPod dock and played 'You and Me' by Lifehouse, I stood up and looked at Beca, who was finishing her juice. I stood in front of her and waited for her to finish while the music played softly in the background. _

_When she finally finished, she set the empty pouch down and looked at me with a smirk on her face, "okay, now what?" She asked._

_I took the rose I was hiding behind my back and placed it in her hand, "my last question, my dear, is…" I took another step forward so our foreheads were touching. _

_"Beca Mitchell, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive, and becoming my girlfriend?"_

_She laughed and nodded, "yes nerd, I will be your girlfriend."_

_We kissed in the middle of the living room for a long period of time; I was lost in time, lost in her eyes, lost in her embrace. Her hands snaked around my neck and I settled my hands on her hips. When out lips parted we rested our foreheads together and slow danced to the music. I sang softly to her as we swayed._

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

**BAM! There's the end of the end of the chapter! I absolutely loved writing this chapter.**

**Sorry it took me two days to update but hopefully it's worth the wait? Thank you for all of the support you guys give me. I really appreciate it, I really do, reviews and follows are always great! This is the longest chapter so far, but of course I had more time to do it.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: Evil Ex

**Hey guys, this one got out a little later than I intended…okay a lot later. I love that you guys liked the last chapter(: Unfortunately this chapter is not the proposal :c this chapter takes place the night of regionals and there is quite a bit of drama towards the end. Thanks for all the support! And if anyone's wondering, I made Donald only one year older than Beca, Jesse and the original Bellas.**

**Enjoy!**

**Beca's POV**

Tonight is Regionals, the first step on the road to ICCA's. We have a bomb ass set prepared and all of the girls are confident, pumped, and ready to go. We were perfect from our singing to the choreography that Stacie was kind enough to teach us. For real, that girl can dance like nobody's business. It may come across as a little sexual, but it's a crowd pleaser so Stacie was our official choreographer.

Regionals were being held here at Barden this year so we had the advantage of having extra time to rehearse before it started. A new a capella group was competing instead of the Socapellas, I think their name was The Bass Notes; I have to admit it was a pretty cool name. Though this was a different group, there was no way they could beat the Bellas and Trebles, we had it in the bag.

It was only noon but we decided to head to the Auditorium for some vocal warm-ups. The Trebles apparently had the same idea because when we arrived they were standing in the middle of the stage making some really weird noises. We all tried our hardest not to laugh but Stevie couldn't help herself; she snorted loudly making all the boys' heads turn to see us huddled in the doorway on the right side of the stage.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't The Bellas. Snooping around are we?" Donald asked us in a mock suspicious tone.

"Oh shut it, we came here early to practice," Amy brushed past Donald, "Douche B's."

"Excuse me, we were practicing here first," Donald interjected as the rest of our group shuffled onto the stage. I looked over to Jesse, who was smirking at Donald because he was defending the group even though it wasn't necessary; the girls could practice wherever they wanted. I gave him a look that said, 'good boy' and he bellowed with laughter.

"Calm your pits Donald, how about we practice together before we give you an ass whooping tonight?" I gave him a smug grin, to which he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, we'll see what happens, Jesse, mini riff-off?" He turned to face Jesse, the biggest goofy grin plastered on his face. They were cocky, but we were going to take them down a notch. Jesse nodded to Donald, "Let's do this."

Jesse searched around for Justin's projector thing that he always left in the Auditorium so we could pick a category. "Ah ha!" Jesse exclaimed as he found it inside of an old drum set, "did you guys know Justin keeps dirty magazines in here?" The guys looked over in interest, but the girls winced in disgust at the thought of Justin and pictures of naked girls. "Gross Jesse, we didn't need to know that." I deadpanned, "Oh? I think you did," he gave me a sarcastic smirk. _I think my sarcastic nature is rubbing off on him, I've created a monster_.

Donald took it but Justin barged in through the door, "Oh I know you are not having a riff-off without your old buddy Justin!" He always came early before the Regionals because he loved a capella, but he can't sing to save his life. He likes watching the groups rehearse before it starts which explains his appearance here. Justin took the device from Donald and projected the digital spinning wheel on the wall. When it stopped spinning and landed on the chosen category, Justin turned around and said "break up songs!" Stacie yelped and ran to the front.

_And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

The girls picked up the melody and instrumental then joined Stacie center stage as she maintained the lead. By this time though, Jesse was walking slowly towards us, waiting for the opportunity to cut us off.

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You – _

He swiftly stepped forward with one fluid motion and made his hands so the 'cut off' gesture.

_You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone_

Kolio echoed Jesse as he sang, the rest of the Trebles picking up the beats, bass, and harmonies.

_Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry – _

Whenever Jesse sang at riff-offs, I was always going to be the one to cut him off. I stepped forward, striding closer to him, then I cut him off.

_cry just a little for me_

If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine

_Yeah... And you'd cry a little  
And die just a little  
and baby I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me_

We sounded amazing, we were definitely ready for Regionals. Halfway through our little song, the Trebles held their hands up to surrender. We winded down the song and laughed as the boys appeared in front of us and pulled us all in for a giant group hug.

"I have to admit, you guys are great." Jesse held me and looked into my eyes.

"Thanks, you guys aren't so bad yourselves," I smiled and softly punched his chest.

The rivalry off-stage between the two groups vanished completely, but onstage the competition was cut-throat. We would still try to smash the other, but when it was over, we were all just a group of friends.

"You ready to smash this?" I asked him, my head snuggling in his chest, I loved hearing the vibration from his voice along with his heartbeat, it was the perfect song.

"ICCA's here we come." He kissed the top of my head and smiled against my hair.

-xxx-

The Auditorium was full of people, The Bass Notes arrived, and they were a pretty well put together group, consisting of both guys and girls. They had the bass from the guys but also had high, silky voices from the girls. They probably think that because Chloe's gone we don't have anyone to hit the bass notes, but we have a surprise for them. A few weeks ago we found out Alex had a similar situation to Chloe's, she had surgery to remove her nodes but never bothered to try and sing that low. When she did the Bellas erupted in excitement, we could use Alex's 'abilities' to make our set more exciting.

The Bellas and Trebles stood side by side, waiting for each of their turns, but The Bass Notes were up before us. They took the stage, dressed in fitted black v-necks, denim vests and red jeans…hm…not bad. I scanned the group, as they started singing, these guys were good, but they were no competition. My breath seized as my eyes landed on the lead singer. He had black hair and blue eyes, his features chiseled. _Ricky._ He was my first boyfriend, before Jesse, we had dated in senior year of high school. We had an ugly break up, a really ugly break up. We were at a graduation party and he had gotten really drunk, I tried to make him stop but he refused, it blew up into an unnecessary argument. That's when he hit me, he had never hit me before but I didn't want to stick around to see if he did, I punched him and left with my dignity. He called and texted me almost non-stop for months, trying to apologize and only stopped a week before I went to Barden. I can't believe he was here. He met my gaze, smirking at my shocked expression.

I squeezed Jesse's arm that I had been holding and he looked down at me, following my eyes to where I was looking. He knew who he was, I told him about Ricky before, but I hadn't told him how we broke up. His grip tightened around me, telling me everything was fine and he was there to protect me, and I relaxed into his embrace.

When The Bass Notes finished, Ricky was still looking at me, and he started walking towards us. My eyes flickered up to Jesse but then down to the floor, Ricky followed my eyes to Jesse and his expression went from satisfied to hard, Jesse stared back at Ricky with a dark protective look. His eyes wandered to my body to see Jesse's arm wrapped firmly around my waist. I could spot the jealousy in his eyes as he turned back to his group to join them.

-xxx-

After both the Trebles and Bellas performed, the host announced the winners:

"Third place: The Base Notes

Advancing to this year's Semi-finals in second place: The Barden University Trrrreble Makers.

Maintaining their title in first place: The Barden Bellas"

Everyone cheered for us as the Auditorium cleared out. I met Jesse by the door so we could get dinner, I gave Amy the trophy so she could take it back to the house. The Bellas and Trebles followed close behind us.

"Hey Bec, you guys did great." He kissed my head and his arm snaked around my waist, then we walked down the hall.

"You guys did great too, I'm proud of you nerd," I lifted my hand to his head and messed up his hair.

"Hey, hey, hands off the merchandise," his hands flew up so he could smooth his hair down.

"Oh shut up weirdo," I punched his chest and he laughed, just then a voice interrupted our good time.

"Wow Bec, still resorting to violence I see." My head snapped up to see Ricky walking toward us with a sly grin spread across his face. "You looked hot tonight, I didn't know you could sing." The groups behind us stopped dead in their tracks, trying to analyze the situation.

"Don't call me that," I snarled, his hands flew up defensively, "What do you want Ricky?" I spat.

"What I can't talk to my ex-girlfriend after she ignored me for three years?" Jesse tensed at the word 'girlfriend,' I rubbed his arm, telling him that I was right here, he relaxed a little but it was too late, Ricky noticed Jesse's distress. "Don't worry dude, you're lucky to have that sexy piece of ass." He looked over to me and licked his lips; I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I could have sworn I heard Jesse growl.

"Get away from us," Jesse said through his teeth, his voice was hard and angry, I didn't want him to get worked up, "It's okay Jess, don't worry." I squeezed his hand reassuringly; Ricky opened his stupid ass mouth again.

"Yeah don't worry Jess, all I want is a night with Beca's ass in a hotel room." Jesse's anger ignited like a forest fire, his nostrils flaring, he looked like he wanted to kill Ricky. Jesse took a step closer but before he could do anything, my fist collided with Ricky's face and he stumbled backwards, almost falling. He recovered quickly and glared back at me, blood running from his nose, Jesse looked at me surprised. Before I could react, the back of Ricky's hand met my face with such force it knocked me to the floor. My vision started to blur as I saw multiple people surround me – The Bellas. The last thing I heard was Stacie yelling, "kick his ass!"

**Jesse's POV**

I had no time to react, Beca dropped to the floor and I literally exploded with anger, the Bellas were crowded around her. I took one step toward them but Stacie stopped me, "Kick his ass!" She yelled, it would be my pleasure. I spun around to see Ricky looking at Beca with a crazed smile, "you asshole!" I yelled before punching him – hard – I tackled him to the floor and started beating him. This wasn't even close to who I usually am, but my protective instinct for Beca went into overdrive.

He scratched my face as he tried to escape my grip but I didn't let up; not even a little. The Trebles cheered me on; no one hurts Beca, NO ONE. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him up, he was smart enough to stand up.

I pushed him against the wall, my hand still latched onto his shirt; I banged his body against the wall with force. He was gasping for air by the time I was calm enough to talk, "you mother fucker! How could you hit Beca?!" I didn't wait for a reply, I shook him. "Listen to me closely, if I ever see you again, if you touch Beca again, I will put you in a coma." I raised my tightened fist, it was shaking and my knuckles were turning white, I've never been so mad in my life.

He nodded frantically, a tear rolled down him cheek. I was about to punch him again, he flinched and waited for it but I lowered my fist, he wasn't worth my strength – Beca needed me right now. Before I let him go I knee'd him in the groined and he yelped in pain. I let go of his shirt which was now stretched and wrinkled and he slid down to the floor, curled up in a ball.

I rushed to Beca, she was still knocked out, but she was breathing, as long as she was breathing. A wave of relief washed over me when an ambulance arrived, bless whoever called them. They lowered the stretcher and place Beca on top of it. I followed them to the back of the ambulance, "can I ride with her?" I asked, my voice shaky and concerned.

"Are you her husband or close relative?" The paramedic asked.

I smiled at the thought of my answer, "her husband." The paramedic nodded and let me climb in after her. As soon as I was beside her, I reached out and grabbed her hand. I brought it to my face and kissed it, letting my thumb stroke her hand, a tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at the giant bruise forming on the side of her face. When the tear fell off of my face and landed on her arm, her eyes fluttered open. I chuckled, this was just like in the movies, "hey Bec."

She smiled at me sweetly, "hey Jess." She looked around, "Where am I?"

I sighed deeply, "in an ambulance, on the way to the hospital."

**OOOH ex-boyfriend drama, and protective Jesse? A lot of new sides of Jesse are coming out. Well that's it for this chapter, sorry it took me a while to update, I was a little busy. Anyways, I really appreciate reviews, it lets me know what you guys think and if you like it or if I need to improve anything. So review if you'd like (:**

**Much Love,**

**Oreo xoxo**

**The songs used were:**

**Cry Me a River – Justin Timberlake**

**Irreplaceable – Beyonce **

**Cry – Faith Hill**


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge

**Hey guys! Seriously, you guys are the best! I love getting reviews, I read every single one of them and they always make me smile. Actually just knowing people read and like my writing just makes my day. Thank you for all the support, I look forward to writing more stories for you guys. School is getting really hectic, so I'll probably be updating every other day.**

**Enjoy!**

**Jesse's POV**

Relief and concern rushed over me as I looked over to Beca, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, her head leaning on the passenger seat window. Beca was safe – she was okay, she had a minor concussion which worried him, but she was okay. I had one hand on the steering wheel and only resting lightly on Beca's thigh, using my thumb to stroke her skin lightly to calm her down.

"Becs?" I kept my eyes on the road until I heard her turn; I winced when she turned her head to reveal the black and blue bruise that covered her right cheek. I shuddered at the memory of the event that had taken place the night before. They had kept Beca there overnight for observation and I never left her side, I was so worried, even though they assured me that she would be just fine but I had to see for myself.

"Yeah?" Her voice was weak and her eyes were bloodshot and sleepy. I know she just want to go home and crash on her bed. She wasn't allowed to sleep last night until they made sure she wouldn't fall into a coma. But finally after a series of tests, I was allowed to take Beca home.

"How are you feeling?" I gave her a sympathetic look. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I'm fine nerd," she poked me chest, "just take me home then we can sleep." She yawned and moved closer to me, as close as her seatbelt would allow her to go. As we stopped at a red light, I leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her temple; she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Get some sleep now, I'll wake you when get back to campus," I assured her, "then you can nap more and we'll get some lunch." She nodded into my arm that she was leaning against and not too long after I heard her breath steady and her snoring softly. She looked so peaceful, I wish I could keep her like this forever; she was the absolute cutest thing ever. What can I say? I'm a softie for her.

When we got back to campus I released the steering wheel and a sharp pain shot through my whole hand and made its way up my arm. I groaned but stifled the pain, I looked at my own hand to find it slightly bruised and covered in dry blood, no doubt it was Ricky's. I had been so focused on Beca I totally forgot about my hands, they ached and stung, I'll just clean it and put some ice on it, it should be fine.

"Beca…Bec wake up." I shook Beca lightly so I wouldn't startle her. Her eyes fluttered open slowly; she sat up and stretched out her body and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Are we back?" Her voice strained as she still stretched, she wasn't exactly in the most comfortable position when she was sleeping. "Jesus, I hate sleeping in cars."

"Yeah we are, let's get going so you can sleep in a nice, comfortable bed," I smiled widely at her.

"Alright, help me up." She held out a hand for me to grab so I could pull her up. I rolled my eyes and pulled her up so she was standing, I pulled her closer so I could close the car door behind her, and I kissed her softly as I released her from my grip. I started walking to the Treble house since my bed was more comfortable then hers, at least that's what she said.

I assumed she was following me but when I didn't hear her heavy boots hitting the pavement I spun around to find she was still standing by the car. I raised my eyebrow in question but she just smirked and threw her arms in the air above her head, "carry me." She said sleepily, I rolled my eyes again; it had become a habit that I picked up from Beca. I walked back to her and turned around so my back was facing her; I bent down so she could manage to jump on.

"Alright lazy ass, hop on." I joked; she slapped my butt in reply, "Oh Beca," I said in mock surprise, "someone's kinky, you can have all this" I gestured to my entire body, "When we get back to the house," I winked at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and turn around." She laughed when I turned around again and said, "I didn't know you liked it that way." She couldn't help but laugh, I was on a roll with my snarky comebacks. She jumped on my back and kissed the sensitive spot bellow my ear that drove me wild, I groaned and she giggled with satisfaction. She continued to plant kisses on my neck as I walked, my knees nearly buckled, "Beca Mitchell you are evil, you're going my make me drop you." She laughed and kissed my neck once more before resting her head on my back. It wasn't hard carrying her, thanks to her small size, she was really light.

-xxx-

**Beca's POV**

_"Jesse! Jesse!" I looked around for him but he was nowhere in sight. I couldn't see anything, it was dark and foggy, and I could make out the shapes of trees as I dodged them, running as fast as I could through the thick forest. I started panicking, I was alone and someone was chasing me, I didn't know who. I kept running farther and farther into what seemed like a never ending forest – there was no way out._

_I let out a scream as someone reached out and grabbed me; I lurched forward, trying to break away from the strong grip of whoever held me. "Let go!" I yelled. A menacing laugh came from the black figure behind me, but it wasn't low, it was higher – like a woman's voice. "Oh Beca, Beca, Beca, you should know better than to try and run." A lantern materialized in front of my captor and she stepped forward, the first thing I saw was a thin piece of shining metal – a knife – but then I looked up. Blonde hair, fair skin, I looked to the face and my breathing basically stopped and my heart leapt out of my chest. "Krista," it came out as a whisper._

_"That's right, Beca. I've got a surprise for you." She rubbed the unsharpened length of the knife against my face and spun me around. My eyes widened in terror as I looked at my 'surprise.' Jesse was on his knees, his face bruise, beaten and bloody; I yelped, taking in the sight before me. He was breathing heavily; another figure appeared behind him, a more masculine body, definitely male. "Jesse!" I yelled, he tried to look at me but I could see it pained him. "It's okay, just look down and think of me, we're going to be okay." Tears were flowing down my cheeks, Jesse needs me, but I can't do anything – I was stilled by Krista's grip._

_The male figure laughed as he stepped forward, "that's cute Beca; you think you're making it out alive." The light hit his face and my anger rose, "What do you want with us Ricky." He laughed again and pulled out a hand gun from somewhere._

_"Revenge Beca…Sweet sweet revenge." He lifted the gun to Jesse's temple, I yelped and shrieked," no! Please God no! Don't touch him please!" I was sobbing harder than ever now, Jesse looked at my face, his expression pained. "Take me! Take me instead!" I yelled at Ricky. He shook his head and laughed evilly. Jesse finally spoke, "No Bec, you need to live – I...I love you." He could barely speak, pain and tears welled in his eyes, I shook my head again, "I love you too."_

_BAM! A gunshot ripped through the silence as I screamed, looking at Jesse's still body on the ground. I screamed in agony – not physical agony, emotional agony. "Jesse! Jesse no!" I broke away from Krista and rushed to Jesse's side and held up his head, I shook him frantically. "Jesse! Jesse wake up come back to me!" I shook him again, still motionless._

_Both of their laughter filled my ears, I spun around angry, but I ended up looking straight into the barrel of the same gun that had killed Jesse. "Oh Beca dear," Krista said with a dark tone, "Jesse's not coming back…and neither are you."_

I woke up with a start; I had a nightmare about Ricky. The worst part was that Krista was there; she and Ricky had found each other somehow and planned revenge against us. My breath was heavy and sweat beaded across my forehead, I wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes. Before I remembered where I was I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my waist – Jesse's arms.

"Bec are you alright? You were twisting and turning a lot in your sleep." I turned to face him, he immediately saw the tears in my eyes and pulled e closer, stroking my hair. I started sniffling "Shhh, Becs it's alright, you're alright, we're alright." He knew just what to say to calm me down, when I stopped crying he pulled away and looked into my eyes, I tried not to meet his gaze but he grabbed my chin and turned my face to his. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "no, not right now, later okay?" He nodded and kissed my head, he went to go change his clothes so we could go to lunch. I did the same, we were both ready in fifteen minutes, I forgot to bring a shirt to his house so he let me borrow a jumper. It was way too big for me but I didn't mind because it smelled like him.

We walked to the café, going back to our witty and snarky conversations, Jesse was substantially better with his comebacks. I may have rubbed off on him, but I will always be in control of sarcasm. I was the 'Goddess of Sarcasm and music' and he was the 'God of movies and sex' (his words, not mine). We decided to have pizza today, Jesse had pepperoni and mushroom, and I was supreme. We shared a smoothie like a cheesy movie couple but of course he brought the juice pouches.

On our way out, we were too busy laughed that we didn't notice someone in front of us. I bumped into the person, almost knocking them down. I stuttered to apologize while Jesse laughed helped me up, I fell down, but the person didn't. "I'm so sorry" I said picking up the books and papers scattered on the floor, I noticed a paper that said 'Music Theory' on it, but then I saw a paper with the name 'Krista Waters' scribbled across the top. _Oh shit._ I looked up to see Krista glaring at me, Jesse was no longer laughing. An awkward silence fell over our little trio as I handed her the books. "Krista."

"Beca." She deadpanned.

"Sorry for running into you, I wasn't paying attention." Jesse nodded with my apology.

"It's alright," she looked around then spoke again, "congratulations on winning Regionals." This took me aback some, was she there?

"Oh thanks, did you see it?" I asked, a little worried of what her answer might be.

"Oh no, my friend told me about it. He's in the new group that came in third, the Bass Notes I think?" Yep, not the answer I wanted to hear, if she knew someone in the Bass Notes, she knew everyone, especially Ricky since he was the leader.

"That's cool, well I guess I'll see you around." She nodded and walked past us.

I could've sworn I heard her say something like, "I'll see you, but you won't see me" I just shook it off. Jesse and I had to get to our rehearsals to prepare for Semi-Finals. He walked me to the auditorium where he kissed me and we parted ways. I promised him I would tell him about my dream tonight, he left, but not without saying, "don't keep me waiting this time, million dollar baby." I rolled my eyes and went inside.

As I walked down the hall I spotted a red stain on the wall right by where I had been knocked out. I thought back, today Jesse was fine, no cuts or anything, his fists were a little blue but I didn't think much of it. My mind ran through all the possibilities, it must be Ricky's blood. Did Jesse really hit someone for me? Probably multiple times. I loved it for a whole 5 seconds but then reality hit me. If there's one thing that Ricky always gets no matter what…it's:

_Revenge._

**Oh no! Treble in trouble? Will Ricky return? Tune in next time for the answers! **

**But seriously guys I love getting feedback, I got so much reviews from the last chapter it made me so happy I smiled for the rest of the day. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, I visualized every moment of Beca's nightmare and honestly, I scared myself xD**

**Thanks for all the reviews again! I love reading them and I would love if you left me more(:**

**Thank you guys**

**Much love**

**Oreo xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16: A ca-proposal

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I had a date thing today :P This chapter will be full of fluff and romance, you can probably guess what this one's about ;) This chapter is really long and I worked really hard on it. I apologize to those who don't like that much fluff, but I assure you next chapter there will be LOTS of drama. I didn't put the Bella performance specifically in song but I promise I will at the Finals. I hope you like reading my story(:**

**Enjoy!**

**Jesse's POV**

"Hey, I need to ask you guys for a _huge_ favor." I gathered all of the Trebles in the practice room; most of them were wrapped in towels because I had to practically drag them out of the hot tub. It was 2 months until the Semi-Finals and we needed to start preparing our set. They groaned in annoyance as they took a seat on the floor and little single chairs we had around the room. The only one who was alert and listening was Benji.

"What is it, man?" Donald asked, his head tilted to the side with curiosity.

"Semi-Finals are in a few months so we need to pick our set list – but the thing is, I want this to be special. It may cause us to lose to the Bellas because the song I have in mind is very slow and emotional." A bunch of confused looks were thrown at me, I felt kind of bad, asking them this but it was really important that this happened. It would be the most amazing day of my life.

"Why would we throw the competition like that?" Trey asked. The rest of the Trebles nodded and muttered confused 'yeahs'. I let out a deep breath and pulled the little black box from my back pocket and held it out, some of them gasped but others still didn't catch on. I opened the box and the ring glistened with the light in the room.

"This is why," I looked around the room hesitantly, not knowing what they were going to say. Benji's smile was so big it looked like it was going to be stuck that way. I looked at the rest of the guys and took in all of their surprised expressions and opened mouths.

"Is that…?" Donald's voice trailed off as he pointed to the box in my hand. I nodded, "yes…I'm going to propose to Beca."

The silence in the room was broken by erupting cheers that were almost deafening. A circle was formed around me as the boys huddled and gave me congratulatory pats on the back and encouraging words. I've never had a close knit group of friends like this, these guys were literally my family and I'm glad they were the first people – aside from my parents – who knew about this.

"That's amazing dude, it's a beautiful ring." Donald was getting all choked up in the moment; all I could do was laugh and thank him with a hug.

The group separated and gathered in front of me again, smiling all around. "So captain, what do you have in mind?" A smile tugged at my mouth as I thought of what I was going to do, of course I already knew but I had to make sure it didn't sound stupid.

"As weird as it sounds, we have to sing to her dad first, get his blessing – and I have the perfect song." They all smiled as I told them the song and they all agreed it was awesome. This was going to be perfect.

-xxx-

**Beca's POV**

Today was the Semi-Finals and I'm as excited as I always am. Of course I'm even more excited because I haven't seen Jesse for the last week, my heart ached without him (yes as cheesy as it sounds, I, Beca Mitchell, miss Jesse, a lot). We both were super busy with rehearsals and trying to make them perfection. Tonight we were going to blow them away with our set, it's not as good as our Finals set will be, but it'll get the job done.

We walked to the Treble Bus (our form of transportation since sophomore year), we found that carpooling was a better choice since the feud was over and most of the Bellas and Trebles were together. I practically ran to the bus but slowed to a walk when it was in sight so Jesse couldn't see how excited I was. Sure enough, there he was, waiting for me outside of the door with the biggest, goofiest, doe-eyed grin on his face when he spotted me. I walked up to him with a disappointed look on my face.

"Um, excuse me. I was supposed to meet my super hot boyfriend here but I can't seem to find him." I looked around Jesse, avoiding looking at him.

"Sorry for the inconvenience miss, but you'll just have to deal with me." He bowed overdramatically, he was such a dork. I laughed and pulled him up so I was looking in his eyes, his beautiful warm brown eyes that can make a girl melt like butter in a frying pan.

"I guess you'll do," I kissed him softly and slowly, creating as much sexual tension as I could as I tugged his lower lip with my teeth. He growled as I pulled away.

"Mm, kinky, are you sure your super hot boyfriend wouldn't mind?" His hands rested on my hips while giving me a half smile. _Why is it so attractive when guys do that? Like, really it's hot…not that I'd ever admit that._

"Oh he won't, he gave me a hall pass." I said in a seductive tone. Jesse's face fell into a pout.

"I did not." I laughed and pushed him, "I'm kidding nerd." He took my hand and led me into the Treble bus. We sat in our usual spots in the back, Jesse likes to sit there because when we go over a speed bump, it was more 'umph' than the rest of the bus. "You're so lame." I deadpanned.

He feigned hurt, "Come on Becs, you've never wanted to sit in the back of the bus as a kid? Seriously, who am I dating?" Her raised his arms up and looked at the sky. "We're complete opposites."

"That's why we work so well, we're like ying and yang, we complete each other." I realized how corny I sounded and tried to stop Jesse from saying anything with that smug look on his face. "Don't –"

"Did I just hear what I think I heard? I complete Beca Mitchell?" I punch his arm and glared at him, he raised his hands defensively – he got the message.

On the way there, we sang songs that came on the radio for about an hour until we arrived at the Semi-Finals. The Footnotes were back because their lead singer was now in college, they're competition but we can take them.

We walked into the building and signed in. Amy was vertical running at a very impressive speed, "move you bitches! I've got to drain Niagara Falls!" I shook my head and laughed, I told her she shouldn't have had a big gulp before we left.

When we arrived in the Auditorium, The Footnotes were onstage about to start. The introduction of The Jackson 5's "ABC" emanated from the vocalists onstage. They were really good, that boy can really sing. We all clapped when they finished, deciding to be good sports today.

"Wow let's have a big round of applause for The Footnotes everyone!" The announcer said as he walked back on stage. "Not let us introduce the reigning ICCA champs! The Barden… Bellaaaaas!" We cheered and whooped as we made our way onstage. We got into our positions and I blew the pitch pipe, "1…2…3…4." We sang a mash-up of Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, All the Right Moves by One Republic, and Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding.

As soon as we finished the crowd roared and whistled, someone even threw flowers, shouting, "we love you Bellas!" As we exited the stage I scanned the audience for my dad, are eyes met and he gave me a warm smile and a thumbs up that I returned. I looked back and smiled at Jesse who was in the wings of the stage, he gave me a wink before I turned and walked to our reserved seating.

The announcer came back on stage, "Amazing as usual ladies! Give them a hand!" The crowd roared once more and faded when he spoke again, "Barden is definitely talented because now here we have the Barden University Trrrreble Makers!" He jogged of the stage as the Trebles shuffled onstage. Their Treble performance jackets were replaced by a black blazer, but they still had the maroon undershirt and black tie.

This song didn't have an introduction so I recognized the song immediately. My mouth practically drops to the floor when Jesse took the lead and started singing:

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
About being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time.  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest.  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Very soon I'm hoping that I... _

The whole time he's singing I notice he's not looking at me. I follow his gaze to my dad sitting a few rows back in the middle. My eyes widen in shock, _oh my God, he's asking my father for his blessing_. The rest of the boys took back up while Jesse sang the chorus, eyes still locked with me father's:

_Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
Can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_

Tears rolled down my cheek while Jesse's beautiful voice danced around the room, I turned to where my dad was. His eyes were watering as he smiled at Jesse; he was too pent up with all the emotions that it was hard for him to do simple functions. He gave Jesse a small nod, the same nod Jesse had given me when I sang 'Don't You' to him 2 years ago. My reaction was a mixture of laughter and tears of joy, with the biggest smile plastered on my face.

When Jesse saw my dad's answer, he began to sing with more passion and emotion than before. The way he was singing could make anyone cry.

_She's been hearing for steps  
Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)  
And 'till death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart... _

Jesse looked at me as he sang the last five lines; I melted into his gaze and nearly broke down because of all the happiness that was welling up inside of me. There was nothing that can ruin my day now, Jesse was proposing. He continued singing the rest of the song, switching his gaze between me and my dad:

_I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_

The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I say I do  
I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen

Jesse made his way down the steps of the stage and into the audience. We had front row seats so he didn't have to shuffle through everyone. He organized this really well, by the time he got to me he was singing the last four lines – looking into my eyes, his eyes were glazed from trying not cry.

_I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_

I was speechless, Jesse really knew how to take my breath away, I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes. I laughed when he took my hand and got down on one me. I was freaking out on the inside but on the outside I've never been happier. He pulled a little black box from his blazer's pocket and held it up. My hand flew up to cover the huge smile on my face when he opened the box and revealed the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

There was a ruby in the shape of a heart placed in the middle and a diamond on either side of it. They stage lights hit it just right; it glistened with all its glory, my vision was blurred as tears started forming in my eyes. Jesse smiled, tears now running down his cheeks.

"Rebeca Elizabeth Mitchell, will you marry me?" I laughed and nodded wordlessly until I found my composure.

"Yes…yes nerd, I will marry you." He stood up and hugged me, spinning me in circles. The crowd roared and whistled as he kissed me hard and passionately. He finally released me and let me sit as he slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. He kissed my forehead and brought the microphone to his mouth again, "give it up to the soon to be Beca Swanson everyone." The crowd cheered again and died down when Jesse raised his hand to silence them.

"Beca…will you promise to give me love?" He waggled his eyebrows, he was such a weirdo. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes weirdo, I promise." With that he smiled and the song started up again, it was a different song, a song I knew instantly.

He made his way up to the stage but not before saying, "You know what I want?" He started singing and I melted into the words

_All i want is the taste that your lips allow  
my my, my my, oh give me love  
my my, my my oh give me love,  
my my, my my oh give me love,  
my my, my my oh give me love,  
my my, my my give me love._

The audience started to clap along to the song. I swear if this was a concert there'd be glow sticks and lighters everywhere swaying back and forth.

_my my, my my, oh give me love  
my my, my my oh give me love,  
my my, my my oh give me love,  
my my, my my oh give me love,_

He looked down at me and winked, never breaking eye contact as he sang the last line.

_my my, my my give me looooove._

The crowd went wild, there was no doubt in hell that the Trebles were taking the trophy, but we'll smash them next time. Everyone in the Auditorium stood up and cheered; the Trebles bowed and left the stage when the announcer came out.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing! Congratulations guys!"

Jesse walked up to me and immediately wrapped his arms around me; I fell into the embrace and smiled into his chest. I pulled away a little and looked into his eyes, "I guess the endings really are the best part." He shook his head and laughed, "Oh no Beca, this is only the beginning." He kissed my head and sat down in my seat so I could sit on his lap and we waited for the announcement of the winners.

The Trebles won of course, but we came in second so we could advance to the Semi-Finals. When we were walking out of the Auditorium we were stopped by my dad. He was smiling so wide I thought his face may be broken. Come to think of it, I've never seen my dad this happy. "You guys did great," he was talking to both me and Jesse. He hugged both of us and pulled away when his eyes started to water, "Bec, I'm so proud of you," he took my hand and squeezed it. He turned to Jesse and shook his hand, "and Jesse, I'm glad my daughter has you, take care of her." Jesse nodded and replied, "don't worry sir, I will." I was too overwhelmed to interject with a snarky comment so I just smiled, but I almost started crying when my dad said, "call me Dad, Jesse." Jesse smiled and hugged him, "will do…Dad." I've never cried so much in my life, and I loved it.

My dad left us with a nod and told me he'd see me later. Jesse turned to me and noticed me crying, "Wow Bec, I've never seen you cry this much." He rubbed my back, "yeah thanks to you I'm probably going to be too dried out to cry ever again." Yup, there's sarcastic Beca back.

The girls and guys congratulated us on the engagement and walked back to the bus. Stacie and Donald stayed behind to walk with us.

We made our way into the hall and my heart literally stopped, _this can't be happening, not tonight._ Jesse's grip around me tightened, he saw the same thing I did. We stopped in our tracks and so did Donald and Stacie. Maybe they'll leave us alone if we walk past quietly.

We were wrong.

**This is a bit of a cliffhanger! Sorry guys! But I hope you liked the chapter! I loved writing it, I'll try my best to update sooner, hopefully tomorrow, maybe even later today. Reviews are always amazing to get from you guys! I love feedback!**

**To see Beca's ring, Google search "ruby and diamond engagement rings" in image search, it's the 4****th**** picture.**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**

**Songs mentioned:**

**ABC – Jackson 5**

**Radioactive – Imagine Dragons**

**All the Right Moves – One Republic**

**Anything Could Happen – Ellie Goulding**

**Marry Your Daughter – Brian McKnight**

**Don't You (Forget about Me) – Simple Minds**

**Give Me Love –Ed Sheeran**


	17. Chapter 17: You're Just Blurry

**I'm not going to keep you guys from reading for long ;P Just to warn you: this chapter has a little graphic violence, and blood. Beca's dad gets involved too, just letting you know. I was sick this weekend so it was hard to write because the medicine made me drowsy a lot.**

**P.S. I visualized Ricky to look like Chace Crawford**

**Enjoy!**

**Jesse's POV**

My grip on Beca tightened as I glared at disgusting excuse of a human standing a few feet away from her. I pulled her closer, I swear the amount of force I was putting on her could've left bruises but I couldn't help it, my protective instincts were kicking again. Beca took my hand in hers and squeezed it, most likely trying to calm me down, but I couldn't – I wouldn't calm down. My nostrils were flaring and my breathing was heavy, with the force that was accumulating in my body I could probably put him in a coma or even kill him with one punch.

We stood our ground as he made his way towards us, a growl emanated from my throat as he looked at Beca with a smug smile. He started to clap, which only fueled my hate fire, "Wow guys that was great. Congratulations to the happy couple."

I scoffed, I was about to say something when Beca's distinctive 'pissed off voice' interrupted me, "what the hell are you doing here Ricky?" She was obvious that she was pissed to the max, she didn't want anything to ruin this day. "What? I just wanted to support my fellow a capella members."

"HA! Yeah right, get out of our way so we can leave." Beca grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the door but Ricky stopped us. He put his hand on Beca's shoulder and I almost pounced on him but Beca instantly pushed him off, _that's my girl_.

"Woah woah, where do you think you're going?" He reached out to grab her but I wacked his hand away.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." I threatened him, "let us leave." I growled at him. He gave me a dirty look but backed away until he was about two feet away. Beca started towards the door, I looked over at Ricky, and made sure he wasn't doing anything. That's when it all happened; Ricky reached behind his back and pulled out a silver switch blade. I quickly registered what was going on as he lunged at Beca.

"Beca move!" She turned to see me push her out of the way. I saw her lying on the floor when a sharp pain appeared in my abdomen. I looked at the source of the pain and saw a bloody hand, I looked up and saw Ricky staring at me, and I wasn't sure what his expression was like. It was a mixture of hurt, fear and surprise, his face turned angry and he screamed "you got in the way!" He yanked the weapon from my body and I cried out in pain. My vision was starting to blur as I looked down at my stomach and placed my hand over the wound. There was blood – a lot of blood. My body started going numb, I couldn't feel my legs, and they were buckling beneath me.

The last thing I remembered was Beca's screaming and hitting my head on the floor as I fell to the ground, then my world went black.

**Beca's POV**

I lifted myself off the floor, my head was throbbing. _Why had Jesse pushed me?_ My eyes snapped open when I heard Ricky yell and Jesse yelp, "ARGH!" I turned around to find him falling to the ground, blood covering his mid-section and his hands.

"Jesse!" I crawled over to him, tears filling my eyes. My worst nightmare was coming true right before my eyes. I shuffled to his side, ignoring everyone and anything surrounded us; I lifted his head onto my lap and stroked his head. "Jesse…Jesse! Jesse, no, come back. Wake up Jesse, wake up!" I was shaking him now but his eyes wouldn't open. I took off my jacket, balled it up and held it to the wound, I was sobbing now, crying loudly. "No no no no, Jesse you can't die! You are NOT leaving me!" I could see slight rise and fall off his chest so I knew he was still alive. "No Jesse, come on, stay with me! I love you! I love you please come back!"

My head snapped up, looking around for help, "someone call 911!" Thankfully a lot of people already called and the ambulance was on their way. I looked around for the jackass that stabbed Jesse, I finally found him, but he wasn't alone, we was being held up against the wall by...my dad?

**Beca's Dad's POV**

I slammed him into the wall, I couldn't hit him because he was kid, but I was using all of the strength I could muster to not slam my fist into his face. One of Beca's friends, Donald, came outside while I was waiting for valet to bring my car. He was flustered and out of breath, when I asked him what was wrong, he told me that someone had tried to stab Beca but Jesse pushed her out of the way and he was stabbed instead.

I rushed back inside, leaving the young man to catch his breath. By the time I got back, Beca was hovering over Jesse, and there was the criminal, standing over them, about to attack again. I ran to them and before I could think my hand latched onto the boy's collar and I slammed him into the wall – so that's how I got into my current situation.

"You heartless fool! Why did you stab him huh?! Why –" I stopped yelling once I realized who it was, my eyebrows pulled together and I was infuriated, "Ricky…you're that _asshole_ that hit my Beca!" He met my angered gaze then quickly looked away, cowering under my grip; I slammed his body against the wall again. "You fucking bastard! Why do you keep hurting her?! You tried to stab her, you crazy son of a bitch!" I was losing my temper, which I never did. I pointed to Jesse, lying motionless on the floor and Beca attached to him like they've been glued together, "that could've been Beca! That could have been my little girl dying on the floor!" I started to cry then, thinking of the situation of Beca being ripped from my life without warning. "Now you've taken the most important thing to her away, that boy makes Beca happy, and you better pray he lives, or so help me I will punish you myself!" I shook him against the wall, "Do you hear what I'm saying?!" He nodded erratically. I was about to throw him on the floor when a hand landed on my shoulder, I turned around to find police officer looking into my eyes, "we've got it from here, sir." I nodded and reluctantly let go of his shirt, my knuckles were white and my hands are shaking.

"Daddy!" I hear Beca cry from my right and my head snapped in her direction. She was still hovering protectively over Jesse, I met her gaze, her eyes were red and puffy and tears were streaming uncontrollably down her face, "Daddy help!" She never called me that since she was twelve, she needed me, my little girl – Beca needed me. I rushed to her side, paramedics were trying to pry her from Jesse but she wouldn't let go.

I put my hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, "Beca, they need to take Jesse so they can help them, I'm positive they'll let you ride in the ambulance." I look up at the paramedic who nodded in response, "See Bec? They're going to take good care of Jesse." Beca – who was still sobbing – loosened her grip on Jesse. I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, we sat on the floor and she cried onto my shoulder until they got Jesse on a stretcher.

I picked her up and carried her to the ambulance, as soon as it was okay for her to get in, she immediately separated from me. On her way out of my arms, something scratched me; I realized it was the ring Jesse had given her just a while ago. Tears were forming in my eyes as I thought: _she's not my little girl anymore. Please let Jesse be okay._ She hoisted herself up and sat next to Jesse's unconscious body and took his hand in hers. They closed the doors and I watched them drive away as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

**Beca's POV**

The whole way to the hospital I just stared at Jesse's face, it was pale, but he looked peaceful. I finally spoke; my voice was hoarse, "is he going to die?" I asked one of the paramedics next to me. He put his hand on my back and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I'm not sure sweetie, but we'll try our damn hardest to make sure he lives." That made me smile a bit, but it quickly faded when I looked at the engagement ring I had gotten not thirty minutes ago.

"He asked me to marry him tonight." I blurted out, the paramedic rubbed my back and I breathed out a small sob, "I know this is hard sweetheart, but we'll fix your boy up here as good as new."

"Thank you." I muttered, he just smiled at me. We rode the rest of the way in silence.

-xxx-

The doctor appeared in the doorway of the waiting room where the Bellas, Trebles, my dad, and Jesse's aunt waited. "Is there a Rebeca Swanson here?" I rose from my seat, "it's Beca Mitchell – I'm his fiancé." The doctor nodded, "I'm Dr. Astin," he held out his hand for me to shake, and I raised my hand to his.

"Is Jesse okay?" His Aunt Clara rose from her seat with a concerned look on her face.

"Jesse has just gotten out of surgery, luckily the knife didn't hit any vital organs, he lost a lot blood but he has a common blood type so he should be good and we're keeping him hydrated," everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. "But," _but? What but? There shouldn't be any buts_. "He hit his head pretty hard when he fell, so he has a concussion and is in a coma." My heart stopped beating for a second, "It's only temporary so it should last long, he may wake up tomorrow morning, but he has to stay in the hospital until his wound is healed for the most part." Why do doctors do that? Make you happy then sad then happy again? So damn confusing. "The only people who are allowed to see him after hours are his fiancé and close family." Everyone nodded.

"Can we see him now?" I asked eagerly, I just wanted to see his face and know he's still with me. I doctor nodded and led us to his room. Jesse lay on his bed unconscious; I almost ran to his bed side and took his hand in mine.

Time flew by and everyone left little by little until it was just me and Jesse's aunt. She began packing up her stuff, "I'll be back tomorrow morning Beca, you going to be okay alone?" I looked up at her, she was looking at me sympathetically. "You're not staying?" I asked her. "No, I think you and Jesse need some time alone, just make sure you get some sleep, okay?" I nodded, "he's really lucky to have a girl like you Beca." She smiled and I smiled back, she kissed Jesse's forehead and the top of my head before leaving. Now it was just me and Jesse. There wasn't much I could do, so I decided to just sleep, I whispered "I love you Jesse" and I laid my head down on his bed and fell asleep to the soothing sound of his breathing.

The next morning I was woken up by Dr. Astin, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked up at him, he smiled at me, "how are you doing?"

I tried to sit up but neck refused to let me, "fine, but my neck hurts like hell." He chuckled, "well Jesse seems to be doing well. His heart rate is normal and color is coming back to his face, he should wake up soon or in a couple of hours." I nodded and smiled, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I just looked and Jesse for a while, then I got an idea. I smiled because it was the corniest idea I've ever thought of. I texted Amy: _Hey, can you bring my guitar to the hospital?_ I got a reply instantly '_Sure thing flat-butt, be there in ten minutes.'_ I smiled at how great my friends were.

Almost exactly ten minutes later, Amy appeared in the doorway of Jesse room with my guitar. Not many people knew I played Guitar, only my Mom, Dad, Chloe, Stacie, and Amy. "Why do you need your guitar Beca?" Amy asked. I laughed before I even answered, "I'm going to serenade Jesse." Amy laughed with me, "Wow Beca, never thought I'd see the day you went soft." She snorted, "Oh shut up, you can go get something from the hospital cafeteria now." She clapped her hands, "Yeeeeesss." She left, Amy loved hospital food.

I rested my guitar on my right leg and tucked it underneath my arm, strumming the introduction to the song that matched the way I feel about Jesse:

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

You put your arms around me  
and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms me and I'm home 

I began to become engulfed in the feeling of the song, I felt eyes on me but I didn't care, I needed to get this out. This entire song perfectly described my feeling against me and Jesse, how he still loved me. Even after I had me walls and shut him out countless times and I didn't deserve to be loved, but he did. Jesse was there and he loved me.

_How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me  
and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close...

You put your arms around me and I'm home...

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I never opened up, I've never truly loved till you  
You put your arms around me  
and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close...

You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

As I sang the last lyric and played the last note, a chorus of cheers erupted from the doorway, I turned to find everyone there – Trebles, Bellas, my dad, Jesse's aunt, all clapping with tears in their eyes.

"That was beautiful Bec," my dad walked up to me and kissed me on the head.

"Yeah, it was." My head snapped around to the boy lying in the hospital bed with a smile on his face.

"Jesse!" I practically attacked him with a hug. "You have a lovely voice." He said, _shouldn't he already know what my voice sounds like?_ "I have a question though," I pulled away from him with a confused look on my face. "Who are all you people and where am I?" My heart sank and my face turned emotionless. My dad pulled me away from the bed and held me in his arms, my eyes never left Jesse.

Dr. Astin appeared in the room with a sad look on his face, "Jesse seems to have amnesia, I can assure you his memory will return, but I'm not sure when. It could be days, months…even years." My knees buckled and my dad had to practically hold me up. "Try to surround his with things to jog his memory, let me know if there's any progress." He turned to me, "I'm sorry Beca." With that he left the room and my eyes were watering.

"I should go…" I deadpanned. I rummaged through my bag until I found what I needed; I turned to Donald and gave him my iPod. "Here, have Jesse listen to some of these, maybe it'll help." I threw my bag over my shoulder, "I'll come back tomorrow and see if I can do anything, I need to think." Donald nodded and took the iPod, "take it easy, Beca." I nodded and walked out of the door, Amy caught me and handed me her car keys, saying she'd catch a ride back with the other Bellas. I thanked her and walked into the parking lot – as soon as I reached the car I burst into tears.

**Jesse's POV**

"What happened? Who was she?" I asked no one in particular, just anyone who could answer my question.

A dark skinned guy stepped forward, "you had a little accident. You got stabbed and hit your head pretty hard, trying to protect that girl. She's your fiancée, as of yesterday." I felt the bandaged covered wound on my abdomen and winced when I touched it wrong. I felt guilty instantly, she's my fiancé and I couldn't even remember her, my memory was a complete blur. "Do you remember any of us?" I looked around the room and spotted my Aunt Clara, "my Aunt Clara." We all I said, "no one else." Everyone looked disappointed.

He grabbed a maroon jacket from his backpack, "does this remind you of anything?" Oddly enough, it did. I nodded, "yeah." He smiled, "you're a Treble Maker dude, and you're our captain." I held the jacket up to my face, "I am?" Everyone in the room nodded.

They went through the rest of the day asking me questions to try and bring back my memory, I remembered bits and pieces, but a lot of things were still missing. I was so tired I just wanted to sleep, I saw the dark skinned guy, whose name was Donald, scrawl something on a post-it note and stick it to an iPod on my bedside table. "Get some rest, listen to some of this tomorrow, Benji and I will be back tomorrow morning. Beca'll come too." I nodded, remembering the petite girl that walked out earlier today who was supposedly my fiancé. Donald smiled and left after patting me on the shoulder. I drifted off to sleep immediately.

-xxx-

I woke up to laughter coming from across the room. My eyes fluttered open to find Benji and Donald sitting on the two chairs across from my bed, "there he is, how you feeling bud?" Benji asked. "Fine thanks," he nodded and sat back down to talk to Donald. I turned to my bedside table to get my glass of water and saw the iPod. I looked at the post it note on top of it, '_Beca wanted you to listen to these, maybe it would help your memory.'_ I picked up the iPod and looked at Donald, who only nodded, encouraging me to listen to it.

I put in the ear buds and listened to some of the songs, they weren't really songs – they were mash-ups. I listened to a few but nothing happened. Not until a particular mix came on, it started with 'Price Tag' by Jessie J then blended into the familiar tune of 'Don't You' by Simple Minds. It wasn't a male voice; it was a girl's voice, but not just any voice. Beca's voice, the one I heard yesterday. Just then, it hit me like a ton of bricks, all of the memories were flooding back. The station, the finals, our first kiss, our tree, watching 'The Breakfast Club', my proposal, pushing Beca out of the way – everything came back. I jolted which caused the guys to stop their conversation and looked at me. "Beca!" I yelled, I looked to the guys, "where's Beca?" Their eyes widened, "you remember?!" I nodded excitedly and huge grin on my face, _I remembered_. "Dude she freaked out yesterday when you didn't remember her. She left the iPod and promised to be back today –" And like clockwork she appeared at the doorway looking like she'd been crying. "Hey nerd, remember me?" She gave a small smile with a little hope behind it.

"Of course I do, Million Dollar Baby." I wide smile spread across my face as her face lit up. She ran up to the bed and hugged me, it hurt a little but I didn't mind, I got my Beca back. She turned her head and kissed me hard, I kissed her back automatically. I could've stayed like that forever but we were interrupted by Benji clearing his throat. We separated but she still hung onto me.

"You remembered, Jesse. You're back." She was laughing and crying tears of joy. I kissed the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I never left."

**Holy mother that was long. I loved and hated writing this, I hate to see Jeca struggle, but I do it to make you guys happy(: I hope you liked reading this because I put a lot of work into it ;P I love getting feedback, like a lot, so don't be shy to leave some reviews! Thanks guys, I really love you guys.**

**Much Love,**

**Oreo xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18: Teardrops on my Guitar

**I keep forgetting to put the songs that I used in chapters -.- last chapter I used Arms by Christina Perri. Anyways, you guys are AMAZEBALLS, really I loved that you guys enjoy reading this and some of your reviews are really touching and it gives me a bunch of lovey feels when I read them. Krista will make an appearance again but not in this chapter, but there will be some mentions of her in here. **

**Enjoy!**

**Beca's POV**

Today was the day Jesse could finally come home. I visited him every day since it was Spring Break, I practically lived at the hospital for a week – I think I'm having hospital food withdrawal. He had to be wheeled out in a wheel chair and seeing him like that just made my heart sink a little. He was fragile and weak, he wasn't my wall. Emotionally yes, he was still always there for me, but I'll miss the feeling of his arms around me when we'd lie in bed together. He wouldn't be able to do that kind of stuff for a while. Now it's my turn, I'm going to be his rock.

I kept thinking of the moment where I thought I'd lost Jesse, that the one person who proved to me that love does exist would be ripped from my arms. Maybe it was a good idea that my dad was making me see a therapist, considering I've gone through a 'traumatic experience'. My nightmares have been getting more frequent and more vivid, seeing as though it almost came true. I went with it because I know my dad was just worried about me, plus it really helps, I can talk about my feelings without the worry of anyone but my therapist knowing. Although I didn't talk at all in the first session, I got to know her and trust her along the way.

As I drove back to campus in Jesse's car, I couldn't help but look at him, he looked so cute. I switched my gaze between him and the road, which probably wasn't the smartest idea on my part. I decided to just focus on driving; when Jesse's breathing began to steady I knew he was asleep so I started singing softly to myself.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

"Serenading me again?" Jesse's voice disturbed my thinking and I jumped a little at his sudden speaking. "Jeez Jesse, are you trying to make me crash?" He just laughed and kissed my hand that rested on the console in between us. "So…guitar huh?" I sighed, remembering the moment when he said he didn't remember who I was. "You know I think it's pretty sexy that you know how to play the guitar. I play the piano so maybe one day we can…'collaborate'." He winked at me.

"Oh my god you're such a weirdo." I laughed. "Only for you my darling," he kissed my shoulder and settled into his seat until we got back to campus five minutes later. When Jesse got out of the car I handed him his crutches and helped him up, which was really hard because he was considerably heavier than me. He would need to use the crutches to help support his weight until the pain in his abdomen disappeared.

"Becs I'm hungry, feed me," Jesse whined, I raised my eyebrows at him, "please?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "alright, I guess you need to eat something other than pudding cups, crackers, and water."

I took him to the café for brunch – we bought turkey sandwiches and vanilla iced coffee then went to sit at the nearest table so Jesse wouldn't have to walk as much. We had small talk, told jokes and laughed, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he brought the guitar thing up again. "So Bec, how long have you been playing guitar?" He smiled softly and I couldn't resist his 'innocent face', he'd tilt his head down and look up at me with his big brown, puppy dog eyes. I groaned, "You're not going to stop until I tell you aren't you?" He smiled at me, "that's the plan."

I rolled my eyes at his dorkiness, "I've been playing since I was eight." He smiled satisfied, "why do you hide it? You play it beautifully." I knew he wouldn't leave me alone if he didn't get all his answers right now, so I mine as well just get it out of the way. "My dad taught me how to play," his eyes widened, "I know, it doesn't seem like my dad is a musical person, but he was. He was the best damn singer I knew." I laughed but my face turned into a frown.

"Oh Beca, we don't have to talk about this now if you don't want to." Jesse rested his hand on my thigh, I shook my head, "No, it's okay, I want to tell you." He nodded slightly and gave me a small smile telling me to continue. "We used to dance around the house, playing the guitar and singing. He used to be my hero…" I paused and sighed, "one day he came home from work with a weird look on his face, I was too young to be able to read expressions all that well. He went to sit down in his study, so I took the liberty to carry his guitar to him so we could play together and he'd feel better."

I looked up at Jesse, his eyes were trained on me as he was taking in all the information I was giving him. "When he didn't take the guitar when I offered it to him I started playing it, telling him to watch me. When he didn't look I started to sing, but he got mad and yelled at me to be quiet." My eyes were watering; I was trying so hard not to cry. "After that day, our little sessions became less frequent day by day until he finally walked out and they stopped altogether. The fun, musical part of my dad died that day, and it was all because of _Sheila._" I spat out her name, "since then I haven't thought sharing my love for guitar with anyone else. The only reason Amy knew was because she walked in on me playing. But when I saw you in that hospital bed, it hit me that you were the most important thing in the world to me now, and I wanted to go into our engagement with everything on the table, nothing to hide, so I played for you. And everyone just 'happened' to walk in on me, but I think Amy told them what I was doing." Jesse pulled me closer and caressed my back, I let the tears run down my cheek, I have never cried this often, not until I met Jesse. He turned my world upside down from the start, to think if my dad had not cared enough to force me to go to college; I would never have this wonderful guy with me.

He pulled away and we finished eating in a comfortable silence while he let his thumb stroke my thigh lightly. We were about to get up to throw our things away when my ringtone went off, playing 'Marry Your Daughter'. Jesse raised his eyebrows at me and I laughed and wrinkled my nose at him, "not one word Swanson." He raised his arms defensively and I looked down at my caller ID, 'Dr. Kendrick' I recognized it immediately, _my therapist? Why would she be calling me? Did I have a session today? _

"Hello?" I answered.

"Beca! Hi!" She practically yelled through the phone, making me separate it from my ear for a second.

"What's up doc?"

"Beca you need to come and see me right away." Her voice sounded anxious.

"Why? Was I supposed to come in today?" I questioned.

"No dear, it's about Krista." I froze, _I haven't told her about Krista yet._

"How do you know about Krista?" I almost hissed.

"She's one of my clients – Beca you're in danger, come here right away and bring Jesse. Whatever you do, stay away from her." Her voice was panicked now.

"Oh okay, be there in five." Her office was on campus so I could be there quickly. I hung up and turned to Jesse, he looked about as confused as I was.

"We need to go…now."

**Hey guys, I had a bit of writer's block so it's kind of shorter than I expected and I apologize for the sort of cliffhanger ending. I'll update as soon as I can. Make sure to leave reviews if you want, they're greatly appreciated and I read each and every one(:**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**

**Songs used:**

**I Won't Give Up – Jason Mraz**


	19. Chapter 19: Risks

**Hey guys, there were concerns about Dr. Kendrick sharing other clients, "secrets" in therapy because it is in fact the Therapist's duty to contact authorities first. ALSO, because there is a confidentiality agreement, Therapists do not share what their clients talk about to anyone. BUT, there was a reason Dr. Kendrick told Beca instead of going to the police…there's a little twist in the story that I think you'll like. Anyways, I loved the reviews(: If you have any concerns just let me know and I'll straighten it out(:**

**Warning: This chapter may be mature for some people. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Enjoy!**

**Beca's POV**

Jesse and I went as fast as he could to Dr. Kendrick's office, taking a secluded route so we could avoid being seen but the public, or more so – Krista.

"Bec, don't you think it's a little weird? You know, that she told you about Krista? Isn't it against the law to do that or something?" Jesse followed close behind me, surprisingly keeping up with my pace.

"Jesse, she wouldn't have called me if it wasn't serious," I retorted, "plus, Krista's involved." Jesse didn't reply, knowing me, he knew that now wasn't the time to argue.

We arrived at Dr. Kendrick's office and knocked on the door anxiously, "come in, it's open." We heard a voice come from somewhere inside the office. We quickly opened the door and piled into the room, shutting the door behind us only to discover there was no one in the room with us, "Dr. Kendrick?" I asked, looking around for her.

She popped part of her body out of the doorway to her study, "lock the door, and come here quickly." I nodded before she disappeared again into her study. I turned to Jesse who was already slowly locking the door, "I've got a bad feeling about this, Bec." His face looked worried but I brushed it off, we needed to find out what Krista was up to.

We walked slowly into her study to see her standing behind the desk she had in there. "Beca, come, have a seat." She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk, "and this must be Jesse." She wasn't smiling her usual smile she had when she greeted me, and her voice was shaky like she was scared. Had something happened to her? Did Krista do something to her? We sat in the two empty seats and waited for her to say something. Her breath was getting heavy and we sat in silence for a minute or so, Jesse and I exchanged confused glances. Her eyes suddenly grew wide with fear as they flickered to the door; Dr. Kendrick's frightened gesture was followed by menacing laughter that came from behind us. Our heads snapped around to the doorway to find Krista standing there. I couldn't even describe how I felt in that moment…frightened? Angry? Confused? My heart thudded against my chest, so much that it hurt, they vision of Jesse from my first nightmare flashed through my mind.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, normally it would relax me but right now, it made me more tense than ever. It reminded me that now, I had something to lose…I had Jesse. I didn't care about just me anymore; I had a fiancé and a future.

She made her way towards us, "thank you for your participation Dr. Kendrick, it was greatly appreciated." She rested her hand on her shoulder and she flinched, and then finally spoke – her eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry Beca, she threatened to kill my family if I didn't help her!" She was sobbing now, I remember what she told me when we were just talking story one day, she had a husband of fifteen years and a two year old daughter, "I am so sorry B –" She was cut off by Krista's hand swiping across her face, "shut up bitch! Did I say you could talk?" Dr. Kendrick started trembling and sobbed harder, "please…don't kill my family – I'll…I'll do anything, please!" Krista laughed again, the same laugh that echoed through my nightmares. "Oh, I won't kill them, you have my word." She pulled out the Glock handgun that she appeared to be hiding in her waistband, how she got it is beyond me. She raised the gun to Dr. Kendrick's temple, my eyes widened in horror, "but I have no use for you." A flash of fear went through her eyes as Krista pulled the trigger and the sound of the gunshot ripped through the tension in the air, the loudness of the gun made my ears ring.

I looked at Dr. Kendrick who had fallen to the floor, all signs of life were drained from her face as blood pooled around her head and into the blue carpeted flooring.

**Jesse's POV**

I looked, terrified, at the dead woman on the floor. Beca shrieked and my body flew to her on instinct, covering her from seeing the horrific sight that had taken place. I held her in my arms until her sobs turned into whimpers. I felt a hard, metal object poke into my back accompanied by a voice, "get away from her." Krista's voice was cold and hard, no signs of mercy. I slowly removed my arms from around Beca and backed into my own seat. Krista pointed the gun point blank between my eyes, Beca's hands flew to her mouth as tears ran down her face, and a muffled "no" escaped her mouth.

Krista backed away a little, "stand up." I did as I was told, she moved the chair so that it facing Beca and pointed the gun at the chair, then back at me, motioning for me to sit back down. As soon as I sat, she went behind Dr. Kendrick's desk and fished out some rope that she was probably hiding there. I saw Beca begin to fumble through her pockets for her phone. Crap, I left my phone in the car. Why did I do that?! Beca didn't get it in time, and before I knew it Krista made her way to Beca and bound her hands to the arms of the chair. Oddly enough she didn't do the same to me.

I knew I wasn't going to make it out alive and I didn't care, all I cared about was Beca, and keeping her safe. She needed to make it out, even if I didn't. "Krista," I started, she glared at me and started, she glared at me and started to raise the gun, I'm praying that all those Drama classes would come back and help me right now. I softened my gaze and looked up into her eyes, reaching for the hand that held the gun – she twitched a little but relaxed when my hand touched her skin. I pushed the gun back down to her side and continued, "Let Beca go, she has nothing to do with this." Her brows furrowed and she became angered again, "she has everything to do with it!" This time she raised the gun to Beca which made her whimper. I started to panic and tried to distract Krista, stalling her plans for Beca, "No!...no, you shouldn't kill her…you-you'd put her out of her misery, you'd be doing her a favor." Krista glared at me, "If you let her live, she'll suffer, knowing you and I are together." I placed my hand on Krista, I felt sick, even if I was only acting. I couldn't stand picturing myself with Krista. Krista turned to me, gun still trained on Beca. Beca glanced at me past Krista, and I gave her a look that said "follow my lead". Since Krista was facing me, she didn't see Beca nod.

Her face softened and so did her voice as she lowered the gun from Beca, who sighed in relief. "What?" She turned to me fully.

"Yes Krista, it's you, it's always been you, and I realize that now." I felt sick to my stomach. Her eyes became hopeful, "really?" She asked.

I took her hands in mine, Beca let out a whimper which made Krista smile smugly – it disgusted me. "Yes, you intrigue me, I find how territorial you are fascinating – I've never seen anything like it. I don't want Beca…I want you. I want her to live with the fact that it's always been you." She chuckled and ran her hands down my chest until she reached my stomach where my wound was. She began to lean in to kiss me but the way she pushed on my stomach made me cry out in pain which made her jump back in shock. "Oh! I'm sorry Jesse, I totally forgot. Sorry about what Ricky did. Never send a man to do a women's job." She smirked, I tried my best to smile, "don't worry about it Krista."

With one swift motion she was behind me so we were both facing Beca, I gave her an apologetic look as Krista kissed my neck. I let out a fake groan when her hands entered the top of my shirt, stroking my chest. "I've always wanted to feel you like this," she whispered in my ear. I had to say something or else she'd be suspicious, "me too." Beca looked like she wanted to kill Krista for what she was doing to me, "problem Beca?" Krista said cheerily, Beca's anger was fueling the fire, but Beca had to play along, she was just doing what the situation called for.

Krista buried her face in my neck and I let out another fake groan. I looked over to Beca when I knew Krista wasn't looking, I gave her a look and she nodded in response. It was time for the big finale, "Jesse." Beca choked out, Krista's head snapped up and looked at Beca with hungry eyes as she waited for me to say something. "Stop, Beca." I began to say, Krista smiled against my hair. "It's done, you lost, WE'RE done. I belong to Krista now." Beca started crying, she could be a damn good actress when the situation demands it.

Krista giggled, "Let's give her a show, Jesse." Before I could say anything her lips covered mine, I hesitated a little but began to move my lips with hers, hopefully she didn't notice. She forced her tongue into my mouth and I did my best to put feeling into it but it was so hard, I felt nothing at all for Krista except hatred. I tried to picture Beca instead of Krista, but she wasn't Beca, she wasn't the love of my life. The kiss was wet and sloppy, we kissed for a good sixty seconds before she pulled away suddenly, and I was practically gasping.

She looked at me with a mixture of expressions, pain, anger, disbelief, hurt. "Liar." Was the only thing I said. SHIT. I wasn't convincing enough, both Beca and I were going to die because I fucked up. I started to panic and she backed away. "Liar! You lied! How could you?!" She started breathing heavily, I looked to Beca, and fear filled her eyes. "I'm going to finish this." She walked to Beca's side and kneeled down next to her so they were the same height since Beca was sitting. Krista lined her head up with Beca's and she placed the gun to her temple, her intentions were to kill herself, and let the bullet travel through her head and through Beca's. "Jesse!" Beca cried. I hopped up from my seat; the thought of Beca lying on the floor covered in blood filled my mind. "Krista no! Don't do this!" Krista stayed mounted to the floor, "and why not?! No one wants me!" I tried to talk her out of it the best I could, buying Beca some time to think of something to do.

"That's not true! There's someone for everyone." I began to slowly approach them.

She shook her head, "No...No one wants me – I killed the only person who wanted me." She sobbed, "Ricky." She choked out. I froze for a second, _she killed Ricky_.

"He's not the only one Krista, there are other people." I tried to reassure her.

She shook her head again, Beca's face became desperate, she couldn't think of anything to get her out, "Like who?! Who's going to want me?! You don't! All you want is Beca!"

"Because I love her!" I yelled, which wasn't the best thing but it was instinct, I do love Beca, more than anything in the world. "I love her Krista; love is something you can only find with the one. Beca is my one. You're still young – you have plenty of time to find yours." Krista's face softened for a bit as she considered the idea.

She stared at the floor for a while, "love…" her voice was barely above a whisper. "You love her…" I nodded, "I do. More than anything." She looked around, and looked at herself and Beca; like she finally realized what she was doing was wrong. She rose slowly from beside Beca and she sighed in relief, Krista still had the gun pressed to her head.

"Krista, put the gun down, there's no need for this extreme. What do you want?" I asked

"I want love." She responded quietly.

"You can find it! But you don't need love to live Krista!"

She shook her head, "no…I don't. I don't want to live with myself, I killed two people, for love – or what I thought was love. I'm a burden in this world. But I'm not going to be anymore." I lunged forward to stop her but before I could even move she pulled the trigger and dropped to the floor, blood splattered on the wall beside her. I don't understand, what the fuck just happened. I was pulled out of my trance when I heard Beca screaming again. I rushed in front of her, untying the knots that Krista had done and damn were they tight, was this chick in the Navy or something?

I finally untied her and she jumped into my arms, crying harder than I've ever seen her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I held her to me tightly, afraid that if I let go, she could be gone in an instant. She pressed her head to my chest and I laid my head on hers. I couldn't even begin to explain the relief I was feeling right now. Beca was safe, I was safe…WE were safe. I felt warm tears running down my face, Beca was sobbing loudly into my shirt and I ignored the pain in my abdomen, I just wanted to hold Beca right now. "Jesse I was so scared! I didn't want to lose you." I stroked her head attempting to calm her, "Beca, I will go to the ends of the earth for you and back, I will try my damn best to never let you lose me. I love you so much." She cried more, "I – love – you – too." She said between sobs.

I looked at Krista, dead on the floor. Blood pooled around her, seeping into the carpet. I asked Beca for her phone and she handed it to me, her hand shaking. I called 911, the Bellas and the Trebles, and five minutes later, sirens were blaring outside on the building. I lead Beca to the door, and kissed her head before opening it to blinding red and blue lights. Policemen rushed to our side and quickly moved us away, "are you injured?" We both shook our heads, "there are two dead inside." I told him. He nodded and motioned for some of his men to go inside and check the perimeter.

They took us to the ambulance to check us out; I kept Beca in my arms until we absolutely had to be separated. We sat at the foot of the ambulance wrapped in a warm blanket and drinking sups of water when we heard our names above the crowd of people that gathered. "Beca! Jesse!" We saw Beca's dad first, followed by the Bellas and Trebles.

**Beca's POV**

My dad hugged me so tight that I could barely breathe, he finally pulled away, "Bec what happened! Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine, just a little shaken up." He hugged me again, and kissed my forehead, "I'm here if you need anything, okay Bec? I love you."

"I know Dad, thanks. Love you too." He put his hand on my head and gave me a small smile then looked at Jesse, "thank you for protecting her Jesse." He shook his hand and gave him a hug. I know this isn't the best time for my snarky remarks, but its how I deal with thinks like this. "Hey, how do you know I didn't save him?" I smiled so they knew I was kidding. They looked at me with soft eyes and laughed, Jesse wrapped his arm around me and squeezed me, "you sure did Bec." He looked at my dad, "thank you Mr. Mitch – I mean…Dad." He smiled at his correction. Soon, Jesse would become my dad's son in law and my husband, and I love that. My dad gave him a big smile and moved aside so the others could greet us, "see you later Bec…Jesse." We waved and smiled at him.

Just then, twenty bodies smothered us in hugs and kisses. I couldn't help but laugh at this whole situation. "Beca we're so glad you're okay!" Stevie exclaimed, everyone nodded, agreeing with her. Jesse cleared his throat, "ahem, feeling the love guys." We all laughed at Jesse's pouty face. Benji patted his back, "we're glad you're okay too man." He smiled, my nerd's ego was fixed.

"So what happened here Shaw-shank?" Amy asked.

I shook my head, "I don't really want to talk about it." Everyone understood so they looked to Jesse, I nodded to him, saying it was okay for him to say it.

"Krista forced Beca's therapist to help her bring Beca to her office." Everyone gasped at the mention of Krista. "She killed her and almost killed Beca," I winced at the memory and Jesse stroked my arm. "I convinced her not to shoot Beca…but she killed herself." Everyone gasped and mummers spread throughout the groups.

They gathered us in a big group hug again, "We're here if anything Beca." Stacie said, "we'll be your new therapist." Stacie smiled.

"I know, thank you guys. I love you awesome nerds." I pulled them all into a hug.

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I just went back from school and I'm swamped with make-up work. This chapter took me a while to write, I wasn't sure about how I wanted to end it. The wedding will be soon, I'll have a filler or two before it happens, but I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I love reading them(: Have a nice day or night wherever you are :D**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20: Breakfast

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really busy lately but I had time to write the story in my little breaks between school, work and sleep. I'm just about recovered from the flu that's been traveling around my school and it's a pain -.- Anyways, sadly this story will come to an end soon but not to worry, I've got tons of story ideas and I'm not going anywhere for a long time ;) There'll be 2 or 3 more chapters after this one.**

**Warning: Since the drama is over, these last few chapters will be really fluffy, if you don't like it, oh well :P This chapter also has content that may be too much for some readers, slightly rated M but no details, but there's hints.**

**Enjoy!**

**Jesse's POV**

When we went home last night, Beca and I made the most passionate love since we've been together besides our first time. Well, of course every time feels like the first time, but last night was just so different. We both almost lost each other, and we both wanted the other to know how much we mean to each other if we were ever in that situation again, which I doubt, but you know, stranger things have happened. If I were to die today, I would die a happy man, knowing I love Beca and Beca loves me. I know I'm sort of rambling but I don't know any other way to express how I'm feeling right now, laying beside Beca in my bed, playing with her hair while she draws lazily on my stomach, avoiding my wound that was recovering from last night's activities.

We both agreed we'd do our best to just forget about what happened, although we both know we won't. We'll talk about it once in a long while, but we won't push each other to say things they don't want to. The two people who caused us both physical and emotional pain are dead – it's not the way I pictured them leaving us alone but they're gone now. There's nothing we could've done to stop it from happening, it was it…it was inevitable.

So here we are, lying in bed. Her head on my chest and my arm circled firmly around her waist. I love this girl so much and I don't know what I'd do if I had lost her.

"Bec?" I looked down at her as my thumb drew circular patterns on her ribcage. She made a muffled moan in response, her hand traveled down my body to the waistband of my boxers. She kept her hand there, the pads of her fingers were barely skimming the surface of my skin which made me shudder and inhale sharply.

She chuckled, "yes nerd?"

"What do you want to do today?" I asked as my hand moved upward so I could fiddle with her hair.

She snuggled closer into me, "I just want to stay here with you all day, maybe watch some movies? Is that alright with you?" I couldn't be happier, that's exactly what I had in mind. A huge grin appeared on my face, "I'm more than okay with that, it's good to see you not only stop resisting my moviecation, but encouraging it as well."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "shut up dork, I'm not encouraging it; I'm simply trying to get you in a good mood so you'll have your precious movie collection to fall back on when I dump you for Benji." It was silent for a beat but we both burst out laughing when another voice appeared from Jesse's doorway.

"That hurts Beca – I think I'd be a pretty good replacement for Jesse." We both looked at Benji leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. Beca's spent so much time here with us that even Benji adopted some of her sarcasm, but he was still his bashful self.

Beca rose from my bed wearing only a black bandeau and a pair of boy shorts that complimented her ass very well. Benji's face flushed as Beca approached him. She placed her hand on his chest and tippy toed so she could kiss his cheek, Benji's face was priceless. "I'm sure you would Benj." Beca smirked as she reached behind him to grab her robe and towel. Benji tensed at house close Beca was to him, "Bec – I – uh," she pulled back and smirked at Benji, and all I could do was sit there and laugh at how flustered Benji was. "I'm gonna go shower." She started towards the door then turned to me, "you coming nerd?" "Yes ma'am!" I jumped off my bed and followed Beca out the door, but not before stopping beside a practically stone Benji. "She's hot isn't she?" He nodded quickly and swallowed hard. I let out another loud laugh and went to shower with Beca – my fiancé.

When I arrived in the bathroom, Beca was already showering, lost in singing a familiar tune that brought a predatory smile to my face. I opened the curtain slowly and quietly so she wouldn't notice. I stood there for a while, appreciating her small, perfect, naked form. I pulled off my boxers and climbed in quietly, trying not to disturb her.

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_I say la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her mid-section making her jump. I chuckled and kissed her shoulder up to her neck as her head lolled back, giving me better access. "Someone's a little jumpy today." She turned around and looked me up and down, biting her lower lip, "damn, I thought you were Benji." I clutched my chest and feigned hurt, "Ouch Bec, but come on, you know you want this." I stepped back and wiggled my hips. Her hand flew over her mouth and she started laughing uncontrollably, "Jesse!" She gasped, "stop, oh god I can't breathe!" I laughed and pulled her closer. "You can't resist it." I said huskily, the hot water pounded down on Beca and me. Her eyes became dark and lustful, as did mines. I was getting excited by then (if you know what I mean).

She pressed her body closer to mine as her hands stroked my chest, "it's a little irresistible." Beca said while creating a tiny space between her index finger and thumb. I smirked smugly as my eyes darkened; I wanted her so bad right now. She saw the desire in my eyes so she started kneeling down, kissing down my body; leaving trails of fire on her way down. I tried to stifle a groan but I couldn't help it, when Beca reached her intended destination, I had lost all control.

**Beca's POV**

I just wanted to stay in today; I didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened yesterday. I just wanted to stay here, snuggled into Jesse's side, watching his dumb movies. I looked up to see him mouthing the words to "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" with a towel wrapped around his head. I swear in this moment I think, _what the hell happened to me?_ I used to be the one making fun of the girls who depended on their boyfriends, laughing at how weak they seemed. Now I was one of those girls, I fell head over heels in love with a goofball. Depending on him to be my rock; without him I was unstable. I was weak and I hated him for it, but I loved him even more.

Before, I used to be a girl with an '_I don't give a shit'_ attitude, who just wanted to get through the year so I could go to LA and become a DJ. I just wanted to get through the school year so my dad would send me to LA like he promised. I had no intentions of having friends, let alone a boyfriend. If you were to tell me three years ago that I'd be the leader of a champion a capella group and engaged to the love of my life, I'd laugh in your face and walk away. Heck, I'd probably be living paycheck to paycheck in a crappy little apartment right now if those ten awesome nerds and one big idiot didn't stumble into my life and turn my world upside down.

Right now I was happy, and that's all that I care about.

After the movie, Jesse and I made our way downstairs to the kitchen so I could make him breakfast. When we arrived, we weren't alone – Donald, Kolio, Unicycle, and Benji were chatting in the dining room, with forks and knives set on the table. Benji spotted us in the doorway. "Beca! Finally," I raised an eyebrow at them, "finally what?"

"You have to make your famous pancakes remember!" Donald spoke.

I rolled my eyes at them and Jesse frowned, "I thought only I get special Beca pancakes." He pouted. I kissed his cheek, "aw I'm sorry baby," I said in mock comfort, "The last time I made you pancakes these bozos tore through them like hunger crazed monkeys at a banana buffet." The boys laughed at my comparison and Jesse glared at them. Jesse's arms circled around me and he pulled me into his chest. "My pancakes." I laughed because he sounded like a little kid who didn't want to share his toy. The other boys whined like children, "Awww, come on Jesse we're hungryyyy." Said Kolio.

"No." Jesse said firmly.

"Pleeeease Jesse." Benji pleaded.

"Hey hey, I'm the one cooking here; I'll make you all pancakes." The Trebles cheered and Jesse continued to frown. I turned to him and gave him a peck on the lips, "but Jesse gets first." He smiled and kissed me again, "thank you Becs." Jesse smiled smugly and I rolled my eyes, "I swear I'm surrounded by children."

I made my way into the kitchen and began making my pancakes; they're different from traditional pancakes. It's a recipe that my mom came up with, and she taught it to me. They're rich and sweet, you don't need syrup because they're already sweet. It sounds weird I know, but I grew up eating them and they're delicious, trust me.

As I poured the batter into the pan, Donald started beat boxing from the dining room. I didn't recognize the song at first but as soon the first word was sung. I smiled and listened.

_The only thing that keeps me up  
When I'm feeling down  
I don't know about you  
But I gotta keep mines around  
'Cause I done looked  
I done searched  
And it's hard to find  
Another shorty like mine  
Baby yes I'm  
Addicted to how we kick it  
Everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked  
Hoping that you stay with me  
Search around the world but you will never find  
Another shorty like mine  
Shorty like miiiiine_

My smile grew bigger as I heard the song getting louder, making its way towards the kitchen. Jesse appeared around the corner just as the verse started, Donald took the rap.

_You got a girl but she ain't nothing (like miiiine)  
Cute face nice size (like miiiine)  
Stay kitted hood wit it (like miiiine)  
Mean walk talk  
Jess help me help me tell 'em what's up_

_I got all this love inside of me  
And all I want to do is give it to her  
I don't care what the fellas say 'bout it  
'Cause I got something to say 'bout it  
What I'm about say is straight up  
Real talk no cut I don't play bout it  
There ain't a price you can put on a girl who knows  
Just what to say when you need to hear it the most (most)  
And I'm going to tell you something else  
If I don't know nothing else  
I know…_

Jesse moved behind me and placed his hand on his hips while I flipped my final pancake. He rocked his body (mostly his hips) to the sway of the music. His head rested on my shoulder as he sang the last part softly into my ear. His breath tickled my skin, he always gave me goosebumps.

_The only thing that keeps me up  
When I'm feeling down  
I don't know about you  
But I gotta keep mines around  
'Cause I done looked  
I done searched  
And it's hard to find  
Another shorty like mine  
Baby yes I'm  
Addicted to how we kick it  
Everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked  
Hoping that you stay with me  
Search around the world but you will never find  
Another shorty like mine  
Shorty like miiiiine_

I moved to put the pancake on its respective plate and Jesse followed, "do you guys always seduce the person who makes breakfast, nerd?" I asked as I turned around and handed him his plate of pancakes. He picked one up with his hand and bit it, "oh all the time, did the same thing to Donald last week." ("shut up Jesse!") Donald called from the dining room. Jesse winked and retreated into the dining room so he could eat. I skillfully carried four plates of pancakes to the table where the boys were sitting, (I'd make a damn good waitress). I place a plate in front of each of the hungry boys. "Thanks Beca." Donald and Unicycle said in unison.

"Jinx bitch"

"Double Jinx"

"Buy me a coke."

"Holy crap, call Guinness."

" SHIT!"

"Oh my god!"

They said every phrase at the same time, it was a little creepy.

"Please don't do that in front of girls…please…I am begging you." Kolio interjected.

Everyone laughed, "Alright turds, dig in." I said as I sat next to Jesse, I took a piece of his pancake and popped it in my mouth.

"Hey, that's my pancake." Jesse started, I shot him a hungry glare, "okay, your pancake." I smirked and patted his head, "if you're a good boy, I'll give you a little surprise." I winked. Jesse gulped and pulled at his shirt collar, I've never been forward with him in front of his friends. I bit my lip and thought about jumping him right there, but my thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat uncomfortably.

"Say Bec, when's the wedding?" Donald asked, since I hang out at the Treble house a lot, I've become close enough to the boys to where I allow them to call me 'Bec.'

"We haven't set a date yet, but we're thinking a summer wedding, sometime in July?" I looked at Jesse, he smiled brightly and nodded. I loved the way his eyes lit up whenever we talked about the wedding.

"Cool, so…Jess…who's the best man?" All of the boys stared at Jesse. "Shit." He mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair like he did when he didn't know what to say. His hand landed on the back of his neck and gripped it, which made his arm muscles flex. Those arms were definitely one of my favorite parts of Jesse – after his mouth. God bless his mouth.

"I'm really not sure guys; can I get back to you on that?" The guys just smiled and nodded at Jesse's discomfort.

"Go ahead man, take all the time you need."

I rose from my seat and clapped my hands together, "Alright nerds, today's my Jesse day. Tomorrow we both have to start preparing for the ICCA Finals and I have to start wedding planning. So don't bother us today, open the door at your own risk." I grabbed Jesse and tugged him up the stairs just as he finished the last bite of his pancake.

Today was full of bed and movies.

Not so much movies, but what we do during movies.

Okay, so maybe we may not ever watch movies at all.

**I am so sorry this took so long to get out! I know this chapter is extremely fluffy but just bare with me for a couple more chapters. I'll have the ICCA Finals chapter and the wedding chapter up within two weeks. I'm sorry I take forever to update ): I'm failing 2 classes and ugh. Everything is stressing me out. ANYWHO, the "Jinx" part is from the Deleted and Extended scenes in the DVD Bonus Features. And the pancake part was based off of myself(x I make pancakes different from "traditional" pancakes, I don't use syrup :P**

**I'm also having trouble with who to make Jesse's best man (did that make sense?) I'm deciding between Benji and Donald, any suggestions? Mini pole? Benji or Donald? Decisions, decisions. Let me know, reviews are always great! I hoped you liked it.**

**Songs used:**

**Don't You (Forget about Me) – Simple Minds**

**Shorty line Mine – Bow Wow ft. Chris Brown**

**Xoxo**

**Oreo**


	21. Chapter 21: Best Man Friend

**OH MY GOSH, guys I'm so sorry that I kind of disappeared ): I lost my writing book where I write all of my stories before I type them, luckily, someone turned it in to the lost and found at school. I was legitimately flipping out. I'm so so so sorry! Also, I'm starting a new story, I know, I'm starting a new story when I hardly have time for this one, but I start spring break at the end of this week so I'll have lots of time since I have no social life. Boo hoo. ;D**

**ANYWHO.**

**I'm introducing a new pairing in this chapter, but if you don't agree with it then…suck it up (x no I'm kidding but yeah. This chapter is somewhat heartfelt, Jesse and Benji bromance moment ahead! So I have the rest of the story set, this chapter, then Finals, then wedding. Maybe even an epilogue? Alright, get to reading ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Beca's POV**

I have Bellas practice in half an hour, so I thought I'd just work on some mixes and perfecting our Finals mix. I hear an impressively loud knock through my bulky earphones and I assume it's one of the girls so I brush them off, I'll be at practice when I want. What I wasn't expecting, was the eager voice of a certain red-head.

"Beca Mitchell, open up this damn door!" I jumped up and a wide smile spreads across my face. I almost tripped over the legs of my best chair as I ran to the door and flew it open, bringing me face to face with blue eyes and fiery red hair.

"Chloe!" I threw my arms around her neck and she squealed when she hugged my back tightly, "I can't believe you're here! How's New York?" Before she could answer, a tall blonde cleared her throat and scooted from behind the red-head and stood beside her, "New York is great…Beca." The blonde said coldly, "Aubrey." I responded equally while looking her up and down. Chloe looked between us, horrified, and we couldn't keep straight faces for much longer, Aubrey and I burst out laughing, "Your…face!" I said between laughs and gasps. Chloe shot us both a death glare, I composed myself, still snickering a little and turned to Aubrey – shaking her hand awkwardly. We're both not one for physical invasion of personal space, especially with each other, but hell, I haven't seen her in forever. I smile broke out on my face, "screw it." I threw my arms around the taller woman and pulled her into a hug, she reluctantly hugged me back.

"So how are you guys?" I asked, pulling away from Aubrey.

"We're great." Aubrey smiled as she wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her closer, my eyes widened. "You guys are…?" I let the question trail off and they both nodded happily.

"Well fina-fucking-lly!" I exclaimed. We all laughed together and caught up. Aubrey opened her own dance studio and Chloe was a third grade elementary school teacher. She had auditioned for a few Broadway shows but hasn't been called back yet; Aubrey assured her that her time would come. They told me about their apartment that they shared, along with their Pomeranian, Remi, and how happy they were.

I started to think of me and Jesse's future together, after college – our plans. Would we be as happy as Chloe and Aubrey were? Would we be successful in our dream job, or in any line of work? Or would we be living paycheck to paycheck? I've never really thought about it before, I always assumed out life would be perfect as long as we had each other…what if we didn't make it? _Snap out of it Beca. Jesse loves you and you love Jesse, you'll be fine. You've made it through worse._

"So Beca, need help with wedding planning?" Chloe let a smug smile spread across her face. I rolled my eyes at her; this is not the topic you want to get in with Chloe Beale.

I groaned, "Chlooeeee." I whined.

"Oh stop being a party pooper Beca!" She nudged my shoulder. "You have to start planning your wedding!"

I nudged her back, "After Bellas practice, I'm sure the girls would be happy to see you." I looked at my phone to check the time, "Shit! Practice started 15 minutes ago, let's go!" I grabbed my jacket and scrambled out the door, the two older women trailing closely behind.

When we arrived everyone pounced on the two former Bellas, I clapped my hands to get their attention, "alright aca-bitches, let's show these two how far we've come from singing Mariah Carey chart toppers."

**Jesse's POV**

Beca had Bella practice today and the guys went to get lunch. I wasn't really hungry so I stayed behind with Benji. He didn't like going out much with the guys, although Benji is quite an awkward man-child, he doesn't like how immature the guys act – horsing around and swearing at the top of their lungs in public places.

I was sitting on the couch downstairs watching _Up in the Air_ when a loud thump sounded throughout the house. I jolted a little at the sudden noise that broke the silence (well except for the movie) in the room. "Sorry Jesse, nothing's broken, don't worry!" Benji yelled from upstairs, probably referring to both his body and objects in the house. He was probably practicing some new magic tricks, some of them can be a little dangerous, one time I found him passed out in his fake sword magic box thing. I laughed at the memory, I have the weirdest best friend ever; he's also probably the **best, **best friend in the world.

Benji was my first friend in college, he might've caught on as a little weird, but hell – he was a nice guy. He really grew on me and he's always there for me when I need him, loyal and open-minded. He'd be my designated driver whenever we went to parties because he never drank, he'd lug me home from nearby parties when I'm drunk and practically passed out on his shoulder muttering different types of food I'd eat. He'd bring me pain killers and make breakfast when Beca wasn't there to help me get over my hangovers. Heck, he even helped me (still helps me) with my Beca problems, he's always there to tell me that everything was going to be okay. Whenever Beca and I fought and didn't talk for days or weeks at a time, I didn't talk to anyone, but Benji was there, waiting patiently for me to calm down enough to talk about it. Sometimes he'd be a messenger for Beca and me when we didn't have the balls to talk to each other face to face; he'd even go there to talk to Beca when I didn't ask him to.

Benji completes me almost as much as Beca does. Jeez, it sounds like I'm in love with the guy. I'm not, but I do love him; he's my brother basically, and the best damn friend I've ever had.

Another thud came from upstairs, I laughed and shook my head; I better go check on him before he hurts himself…again. Right now would be the best time as any to ask him. Don't get me wrong, Donald's a great friend too and he means a lot, but he's not Benji. I jogged upstairs to the corridor of rooms; I walked down the hall and stepped in front of Benji's door. I pressed my ear to it to make sure I was interrupting one of his tricks, because if you do – thing can go really wrong. I could hear him singing softly to himself.

_I've got the magic in me,_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold…_

I pulled away slightly and knocked on the door. "Hey Benj, you alright in there?" He stopped singing and I could hear him shift on his bed.

"Yeah Jess, you can come in." He said through the door. I turned the doorknob and pushed it open slowly, "Hey," I greeted him with a smile. He smiled back, "Hey, what's up?" He was sitting cross-legged on his bed playing with a deck of cards.

"I wanted to make sure you were still alive for one," I grinned, "and also, I need to ask you something." An overwhelming amount to nervousness hit me like a ton of bricks, I was about to ask him to stand by my side when I started my new life with Beca. I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. It was usually so easy to talk to Benji and now I can barely utter a word. He smiled warmly at me, "shoot."

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, fidgeting with my fingers, "how about we go get some lunch?" I know I said I wasn't hungry, but I didn't want to do this in a quiet room, it felt uncomfortable. "Yeah, sure." He replied.

We walked to the café, talking about our lives and the Trebles and magic. We bought sandwiches and sodas, then went to sit outside on one of the concrete picnic tables. We told jokes and acted how best friends do. It was when we were finishing up our drinks when I decided to tell him. "So about earlier back at the Treble house, I wanted to ask you something." He nodded his head, telling me to continue.

"You've always been there for me, man, from day one when I met you in all your caped glory." We both laughed at the memory of our first time meeting, he had just finished putting up his "May the force be with you" flag. "Like I was saying, you've been there for me, you're my best friend, my brother Benj. You've been by my side for three years, and I want you to be by my side when Beca walks down the aisle." Benji was silent for a moment, soaking in all the new information; it finally hit him and his eyes lit up like streetlights. "You want me to…?" He let his question trail off, and I nodded my head, smiling, "Yes, I want you to be my best man." A huge smile spread across his face, "Jesse, I'd be more than honored to." We stood up and hugged; a very manly hug if I may add.

"Thanks man." I patted his back, "now let's go pick up some Bellas." We started walking to the Bella's practice area because they were probably finishing up rehearsals by now. I've got good news for Beca.

**Beca's POV**

"I think we're ready to kick some Treble ass, ladies!" I said to the girls who were scrambling to reach for their water bottles. Our dance routine can really knock the wind out of you, especially when you practice it non-stop for an hour and a half.

Amy is spread out flat on the floor; her arms and legs sprawled in different directions, "you really like you work us hard huh, flat butt?" She said breathlessly.

I shrugged, "hey, Stacie's our choreographer; you have complaints, take it up with her. I just perfect you guys a bit." Stacie shot a glare at me when Amy threw her water bottle at her; I stifled a laugh and gave her a smirk instead.

"Trebles entering Treble territory! Hold your fire, we come in peace." I rolled my eyes at the corniness of my boy – I mean, fiancé. God, that word sent shivers down my spine (in a good way). I watched as he emerged from the hallway with his hands above his head in mock surrender; Benji following close behind.

Stacie picked up Amy's water bottle and hurled it at Jesse with impressive speed. He dodged it smoothly but Benji wasn't so agile, the bottle hit him square in the shin. "Ow! He said hold your fire." Benji grumbled as he rubbed his leg trying to sooth the pain.

"Sorry Benji!" Stacie said apologetically, "that wasn't meant for you." He half smiled at her, "it's alright." He said as her waved his hand dismissively to brush off the accident, "I'm fine."

Lilly stepped up and kissed Benji on cheek, he blushed and smiled adoringly, "Hey Benny." Lilly greeted Benji with a nickname that made him wince, but he told me that he only allowed Lilly to call him that. "Hey Lillypad." He responded. Benji kissed her head sweetly and wrapped his arm around her waist, making everyone in the room "awe." Except for Amy.

"Come on guys, you're almost as bad as these two imbeciles." She gestured to Jesse and I.

"Imbeciles? That's a big word Amy, I'm impressed." I said sarcastically.

"You bet your ass, it's on my 'word of the day' calendar." She retorted. Amy and I could go at it forever, but now's not the time. Jesse's expression told me that he had something important to tell me, so I brushed Amy off by sticking my tongue out at her.

Jesse made his way to me and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my mid-section and kissed my temple. "Hey beautiful," He whispered in my ear.

"Hey yourself." A smile crept to my face as I settled my arms on his. "So nerd, I know you've got something to tell me, so spill."

He smiled widely, kissing the crown of my head before he rested his chin on it. "I asked Benji to be my best man."

I turned around to wrap my arms around his neck, "that's great Jess," I kissed his jaw and turned to Benji, "congratulations Benji." He smiled warmly at me, "Thank you Beca, anything for my favorite 'aca-couple.'" He put air quotes around the ridiculous word.

"Ready for us to kick your asses next week?" I smiled at him.

"Oh believe me Beca, I'm prepared. The Trebles are prepped and ready for go time." He winked.

"So Beca," We turned to watch Chloe eye me and everyone in the room mischievously, "who's your Maid of Honor?"

My face paled, "shit." as ten full-grown girls practically leapt on me.

**I'm seriously really sorry it took me so long to update. I feel like an ass, you have every right to hate me right now. I promise I'll try harder to post sooner. How'd you like the Jesse/Benji interaction? I have no idea is guys are that mushy with the whole best man ordeal, but oh well.**

**NOW, who's the Maid of Honor? PM me or Review on your thoughts on who it should be, I really value your guys' opinion (:**

**Oh, I'm getting my wisdoms pulled on Thursday, so plenty of time to write more, even if my mouth hurts like hell.**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22: Finals

**Hey guys, finally the Finals chapter has arrived :D**

**Now, I don't normally do self-promos but I really enjoy writing my other story _Between the Lines _that I'm currently working on along with this fic. It's a crossover fic, and I just really want other people to like…read it, so I can get a feel if I'm doing good or not. So if you could take a look at it that'd be awesome. But of course you don't have to.**

**If anyone's confused about the Treble/Bella members:**

**Trebles: Jesse, Donald, Unicycle, Kolio, Benji, Hat, Greg (blonde mohawk treble), Trey.**

**Bellas: Beca, Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Denise, Ashley, Jessica, Alex, Stevie, Lilly.**

**BUT**

**I still have spring break to write a whole bunch for you guys :D**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

**Beca's POV**

The new Treble/Bella RV (that we bought with our multiple fundraisers and singing gigs, we made a lot more money with it since the Trebles joined us) was packed with seventeen full grown bodies. Jesse thought it'd be "fun" to drive to the ICCAs in New York instead of flying there. I don't see what's so fun about it, a majority of the time everyone's asleep except for the driver and their partner. I looked around at everyone passed out on the seats while I cuddled into Jesse's side with my head resting on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Amy was taking up an entire bench for herself with her limbs sprawled out mumbling something about cheesecakes. Lilly was running her fingers absently through Benji's curly hair while he lay with his head in her lap and Lilly listening to her iPod. Stevie and Alex were occupied with their phones. Unicycle and Kolio had their eyes glued to Unicycle's laptop screen. Ashley, Denise, Cynthia-Rose, Trey, Greg, Hat, and Jessica were just passed out in different places of the RV. Donald was up front, driving, while Stacie kept him company.

I looked up at Jesse's face, his head was leaning back against the window with his eyes closed and his mouth parted slightly. He was snoring lightly, I watched as his nose wrinkled slightly and his eyes crinkled – he must be dreaming about something. I had to wake him up soon because he'd have to take over for Donald the next time we stopped. I started peppering kisses on his jaw, and then moved to his neck where my kisses became more intimate as I sucked on his skin lightly.

"Mmm, that feels nice…" Jesse mumbled, still asleep. I chuckled and continued my ministrations; I moved my kisses up to his ear, "wake up, nerd." He started to stir in his sleep; I moved back to his neck and nipped at his skin. He gasped and his eyes flew open, his body jolted upright and he looked down at me. I gave him the most innocent look I could muster as he looked at me with wide eyes which then crinkled when his stunned face changed into giant grin. "You have to take over for Donald soon, so I thought I could wake you up…nicely." Jesse chuckled, "Well thank you for that, it was _very_ nice." He winked at me. Just then we pulled into a gas station and Donald's voice sounded through the RV.

"Alright guys! Up and atom, we're just going to pump and dump." I face palmed, still not understanding why everyone enjoyed using that saying. Everyone on the bus started to stir, releasing annoyed groans and whines. Everyone shuffled off the RV for bathroom breaks (the one toilet didn't suffice) and to restock on junk food and energy drinks. After about twenty minutes, everyone started boarding the RV again with arm full's of chips, cookies, and drinks.

I sat in the passenger's seat in the front and Jesse came in soon after, handing me a Monster energy drink and a sandwich.

"Turkey and Swiss?" I asked.

He laughed and kissed my head, "Favorite sandwich for my favorite girl."

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a cheese ball, Swanson." I shoved him into his seat.

He settled into his seat and buckled his seatbelt, "Ah, you love it, Beca. You cannot resist this." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I scoff, "Oh please, I can totally resist." He mhm'd in a "yeah right" fashion, making me roll my eyes again. If I had a quarter for every time I rolled my eyes at him…hell, I'd be rich.

He started the RV and started driving, we sang loudly to songs that played on the radio, receiving multiple "SHUT UP!"s. "You know Bec, the Trebles might take their champion reign back this year. Gonna change the world – blow some minds…drop some panties." _Oh God._

"You did not just say that." I deadpanned.

"Oh, but I did, my sweet Beca." He winked.

"Well, the Bellas have a few tricks up their sleeves. I think we can take you." He bopped his pointer finger on my nose and I slapped his hand away, "Don't be too sure, Bec."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Whatever."

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the Finals of the 2014 International Championships of Collegiate A Cappella. My name is Gail Abernathy and this is my cohort, John Smith. Lincoln Center is proud to welcome back these young hopefuls tonight."

"That's right, Gail. The Barden Bellas are making their triumphant return as the reigning camps, along with the runner-ups, The Barden Treblemakers. That is one rivalry they've got over at Barden isn't it Gail?"

"Right you are, John. Although the rivalry seems to only be competitive in the ICCA's now that the two leaders of Barden's best groups are _engaged_."

"Engaged?"

"Yes, you heard right. Leaders Jesse Swanson and Rebeca Mitchell have decided to tie the knot, and what a lucky one she is; having that hot piece of boy toy worshiping her body. I'll tell you John, not having someone in my life really brings me down."

"And why is that, Gail?"

"Because when you pleasure yourself it's just not the same as when a man does it."

"…Well that's just unfortunate."

"You said it, John."

* * *

**Beca's POV**

"Okay girls, this year we'll be performing before the boys. But is that going to affect us?"

"NO!" They all chorused in unison.

"Is that going to stop us from kicking their asses?"

"NO!"

"Now, are we going to win this!"

"NO!...wait – YEAH!" I face palmed, but laughed at my girls.

We waited in the wings as the announcer moved to the center stage, and the previous group hurried down the steps. "Thank you for that wonderful performance, how 'bout a round of applause for the Hullabahoos?" The crowd clapped respectively waiting for him to continue, "Now, for the group that changed A Cappella history, that won your hearts with their unique sets, introducing, The Barden Bellaaaaas!" The crowd roared as we took their places. I blew the pitch pipe and the audience settled down. "1…2…3…4"

Lilly and Ashley started handling the drum beats while of form shifted and Cynthia-Rose took center stage and began the song while the rest of us did our assigned jobs.

_I say, baby, we been talkin' for a while & I don't know how to say all of this, so I'm a take my time  
See it's a touchy subject I'm 'bout to explain, & speakin' of touch  
I'm startin' to think it's time for me & you to do exactly what we came for  
I heard a lot of talkin', so baby what you waitin' for  
We here face to face, lookin' eye to eye  
I'm a take you to a place that's only meant for you & I  
She said why & I said  
I just wanna touch your body & let you know exactly how it feels to be in my arms  
'cause girl you gon' feel my body with your body  
And you'll see how that feels you won't wanna go home 'cause they say…_

The music shifted and the new melody transitioned smoothly into the next song. I moved to take the lead, only now looking at Jesse in the wings. His face was slightly red and his adams apple bobbed as he listened to the lyrics of our songs and watched us dance sensually across the stage. I winked at him before I started, making him tug at the collar of his shirt.

_They love the way I ride it _

_They love the way I ride it _

_They love the way I ride it_

They love the way I ride the beat  
How I ride the beat, I ride it

They love the way I ride it 

_They love the way I ride it _

_They love the way I ride it  
They love the way I ride the beat  
Like a mother*gasp* freak, yeah._

Lyrics from the previous song were sung softly in the background while song shifted again. I took the little break to swing my hips sensually and drop down a little while looking straight at Jesse. He gulped _hard_, oh I've got him. I took the liberty to look at the other Trebles, they were watching with wide eyes and similar effects to Jesse. Best. Day. Ever. Our outfits helped even more, Stacie had us all wearing short shorts (except Amy, who claimed she didn't want everyone to see her sexy fat ass. It was "reserved" for Bumper.) with black camis and navy blue over shirts with rolled up sleeves and our hair was down – not a single ponytail or bun in sight.

Stevie stepped forward for her solo, and Alex backed her up.

_And when were done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
And when were done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby  
You can't stop there, music still playin in the background  
And you're almost there  
You can do it, I believe in you baby  
So close from here  
Baby I'm a be your motivation._

We finished out strong and the crowd was on their feet instantly. The boys were still stunned but Jesse clapped slowly, clearly flustered still. Mission accomplished, I called the girls and pointed to the Trebles. They snickered and giggled at them while we shuffled off the stage.

* * *

"Wow! I was not expecting that, Gail. Those girls have _definitely_ improved over the years, don't you agree?"

"Hot? John that was steaming! I might just have to excuse myself for a moment, those girls did something to me John."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

The announcer came back onstage and congratulated us, then began introducing the Trebels. "Let's see if this next group can compete. Give it up for the Barden University Treblemakers!"

They boys seemed to recover from their hormone induced daze as the sauntered onto the stage with cheeky grins plastered on their faces. What were they up to? Jesse rounded up the boys as they took their positions onstage.

(Quick A/N: Parentheses are they parts the rest of the Trebles sing.)

The song started and I gripped the arm of my chair tightly. _Oh God, oh no. I should have freaking known._ Just then Amy leaned over to me and said in my ear, "Justin Timberlake, they're bringing out the big guns, those cheeky bastards." All I could do was nod; Jesse knew what those songs did to me, especially when he sang the falsetto notes. Jesse moved to the front, of course he's be the lead.

_If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do)  
If I told you, you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me would you?)  
Well baby, I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)_

This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say I do)

He moved around the stage while keeping his eyes locked on me. He moved sensually, swaying his hips and raking his free hand that didn't hold the microphone over his torso and through his hair. He didn't know what he was doing me – wait, actually he knew exactly what he was doing to me. He shot me a smug grin and a wink before tearing his eyes away.__

Because, I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the country side  
Sitting on the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Let me make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Aint gotta do nothin crazy  
See all I want you to do is be…

My love.

The song stopped then, completely and the next song started up after about five seconds with Benji taking the lead and Donald took Timbaland's part.

_I'm bringin' sexy back(Yeah)  
You motha****ers watch how I attack(Yeah)  
If that's your girl, better watch your back(Yeah)  
'Cause she'll burn it up for me, and that's a fact(Yeah)  
(Take em' to the chorus!)_

Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what you're torquing with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Go head child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)

"Get your sexy on" Jesse whispered before the song faded out and I just about died. The rest of the competition went by as a blur. Jesse and I were practically having eye sex while "watching" the rest of the performances.

The Trebles won, unfortunately, the majority of the judges this year were young ladies. But they deserved it, their vocal ranges were phenomenal. We'll get them next year.

My dad congratulated Jesse on the win and me on my performance though he shifted uncomfortably on the way Jesse's hands were on my waist. I could tell he was trying to be a gentleman but after out performances, we couldn't stay away from each other. Hell, Stacie and Donald were already gone. I told my dad I'd see him back at campus in a week, he gave me a hug and kissed my head before leaving quickly with Sheila in tow.

We got into the hallway and Jesse practically slammed me against the wall and claimed my mouth in a hot, passionate, and lustful kiss. "That performance wasn't fair, Bec. It's not nice to tease." He said against my neck.

"You…You're the one t-to talk, Swanson." He grinned against my skin making my moan and he growled in response. "Hotel room. Now." I commanded.

He picked me up bridal style, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

**WOO. I don't know why this took me so long to write. But hey, I got it out :D Next chapter we'll find out who Beca's Maid of Honor is and something else happens ;D I hope you liked it.**

**Also, check out my other story if you'd like and let me know if I need to fix anything.**

**Thanks for reading guys(: I really love you guys.**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**

**Songs Included in this chapter:**

**Bellas:**

**Up N Down – Audio Push**

**Ride – Ciara ft. Ludacris**

**Motivation – Kelly Rowland ft. Lil Wayne**

**Trebles:**

**My Love – Justin Timberlake ft. T.I.**

**Sexy back – Justin Timberlake ft. Timbaland **


	23. Chapter 23: Love of a Lifetime

**HEY GUYS! WELCOME TO THE CHAPTER, NOW READ BELOW**

**(REMOVE SPACES)**

**Beca's dress:** **www. Beverlyhillsbridalexchange wp-content/ uploads/ 2013/ 03/ beverly-strapless. jpg**

**Beca's hair:** **www4. gi/ Anna+Kendrick+Art+Elysium+6th+ Annual+Black+dLfChQUEqpsl .jpg**

**Ceremony place:** **inaweweddings .files .wordpress 2011/09/aubrey- ceremony-pic1 .jpg**

**Cake: farm4. Staticflickr 3082 /2768830259_da3a4a1e14_m .jpg**

**(WHOLE CHAPTER IN BECA POV)**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

The last few weeks of school passed in a blur. I crammed for my finals and "studied" with Jesse; I barely got any sleep and drank vast amounts of coffee. Thank God I passed them all. The Bellas and Trebles went out for a celebratory dinner after our last class and before we knew it, it was graduation. We all went to see Donald and Unicycle receive their diplomas, tears were shed, and then we went out to celebrate again. Dinner turned into Donald proposing to Stacie, proposal led to drinks, drinks turned into bar hopping, bar hopping turned into drunken truth or dare, and drunken truth or dare turned into streaking across the football field. We ended the night singing around a little fire we made, which wasn't all that safe, considering it was in a metal trash can in the middle of the park. Now that I think about it, we were really stupid for doing that but I don't regret a single thing. We're young and in college, and I'm really damn thankful I decided to stay.

* * *

_I never thought I'd be that girl, the one who fell in love and lived happily ever after. Most of all, no one would think I – out of all my friends – would be getting married while still in college. Is it the best decision? No probably not, but I don't really give a flying fuck. I've thought long and hard about it, my parents got married in college, but that's because my mom was pregnant with me. They were forced into marriage by their parents; of course they loved each other, but they weren't ready, and love just wasn't enough for them. Not us, Jesse told me we aren't like my parents, one dark day when I was doubting everything. He made me believe in him, in us, in our love. We love each other, and we're not getting married because we have to, but because we want to._

_So here I am, in Jesse's childhood home, getting pampered and prepared so I can walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Swanson. It's now that I get ready to begin my new life with Jesse, and it's now where I begin to have cold feet. Shit. _

"Oh God, Chloe I don't know if I can do this." I began hyperventilating in my chair while Chloe is doing my hair.

"Nonsense, Beca you'll be fine." She assures me but right now there's just a huge pit of doubt in my stomach that won't allow me to ignore it.

"No Chloe, I feel like I'm going to puke actually, what if I can't do this?" She sighs and puts down her curling iron and brush. She pulls out a seat and sits down next to me, taking my hand in hers.

"Beca, you're just getting cold feet, don't worry, everyone does. Jesse loves you okay? You guys'll be fine, babe." She smiles sincerely at me and it calms my nerves a little.

"But what if this isn't meant to be? Girls like me don't get happy endings." Unshed tears prickle my eyes and I look up at the ceiling, making them go back in because Chloe will kill me if I mess up my make-up.

"Girls like you? Beca, honey everyone deserves a happy ending, especially you." She bops me on the nose with her finger and I crinkle my nose in return. "Do you remember the day after the ICCAs? Do you remember what I told you?" I remember it well.

* * *

_I tapped on the plastic cup filled with iced-coffee nervously while I waited for Chloe to arrive in Starbucks; I bit my lip and stared at the clock._ Oh knock it off Beca, it's only Chloe. You needed to do this sometime. _9:26, she should be here soon. I looked around the little café, trying to pass the next four minutes. I took my phone from my pocket and started playing Subway Surfer and just like clockwork the bubbly red head plopped down in the seat next to me, making me jump and get run over by a subway train._

"_Hey Beca, sorry I'm a little late." I looked at my phone's clock, 9:31._

"_Chloe you're only one minute late, it's cool." I laughed, she pouted._

"_Still late. I'm gonna go get a drink, be right back." She left the table and I started thinking about how I was going to tell her. Does it have to be all deep and emotional? Or do I just flat out ask her. I have no idea what I'm doing; do I even need a Maid of Honor? Why can't it just be assigned to me, I swear I had the hardest time picking; Amy's probably going to claw my face off. Stacie will…Stacie probably won't care. But you know, Chloe's been there for me, she told me flat out if I was being the dumbass whenever I fought with Jesse. Or she'd comfort me if it was his fault. I wouldn't have anything I had right now if she hadn't ambushed me in the showers that faithful day. I wouldn't have the Bellas, hell I wouldn't have friends at all. I wouldn't have gotten so close to Jesse. And I definitely wouldn't be the slightly – okay a lot – changed woman I am today. I was pulled from my reverie when she sat back down across from me making a 'woo' noise._

"_Okay, so, what's the 411 Beca?" I rolled my eyes at her; did she really just say 411?_

"_Umm nothing really, just wanted to see you before we go back to Barden." I lied, maybe if I build up the conversation she'll mention the wedding. It would make things so much easier._

"_Oh, great. You guys are staying 'till Saturday right? Oh! We could totes give you a tour of the city, you'll love it Beca! We could visit this sex store that I found last year, Aubrey _loves _it. Like last month we got these vibrating panties –"_

"_Chloe." I tried to make her stop because I _really _did not need to hear about their sex life. But, of course she doesn't hear me._

"_I'm sure Jesse would love it too," She winked. "Oh! Have you been to Times Square yet? It's beautiful at night. I'm sure Jesse would want to drag you to a Broadway show, I've been trying to make Aubrey go with me for months – we could double date!"_

"_Chloe."_

"_Ooooh, and then we can go to this cute little bistro I found. And this big fancy Italian restaurant, they make the best Chicken Alfredo I've ever tasted! You like Italian right? I think you do. Anyways, it's kind of expensive so I hope you brought a lot of money."_

"_Chloe."_

"_And we could take a stroll across the Brooklyn Bridge and everything! Then go to Central Park – and the zoo! Oh Beca the zoo in enormous, and the animals are so cute. Oh God, we have to go to the top of The Statue of Liberty, I can't go with Aubrey because she's afraid of heights and she has the whole stress vomiting thing and –"_

"_Chloe, will you be my Maid of Honor!" I finally shouted and Chloe stopped talking mid sentence, her mouth frozen open. I thought quickly, trying to come up with something else to say, "I mean…I…uh…" And before I could register anything she practically flew across the table and tackled me in a hug, receiving weird looks from everyone around us._

"_Yes! OMG you have no idea how happy I am now, Beca!" She crushed me into a giant hug so tight that I could barely breathe._

"_I think I have a pretty good idea, Chloe–Chloe I can't breathe." Her grip loosened and she pulled away, letting me gasp for air._

"_Oops, sorry." She brushed off my shoulders and straightened the jacket I was wearing, "We have to start planning! We have to find your dress and the Bridesmaids dresses and the location and the flowers and the guest list and the food and the cake! The cake Beca!" She got all that out in one breath it surprised me that her face wasn't going purple._

"_Chloe calm down, people are staring." My eyes darted around the room to reveal that people were indeed staring at the over excited red head._

"_Sorry," she apologized again, "but this is huge, Beca. It's your wedding we're talking about! Who would've thought my guarded little alt girl would be getting married before me?" She said smiling at me sweetly._

"_Believe me, Chlo, I'm as shocked as you are." I breathed._

"_You really love him, Beca." Chloe said as more of a statement of fact than a question._

_I nodded, "Well yeah, I mean – I don't know. He's my first love and I don't want to mess this up. What if I'm not the trophy wife he deserves?"_

_Chloe wrapped an arm around me, rubbing my back soothingly. "Beca, he doesn't want some trophy wife, he wants you and all your little flaws." I huffed, "Gee, thanks Chlo."_

_She giggled, "I mean it, he's not perfect and neither are you. You don't have to be the perfect wife, you just have to be you – and he'll love you no matter what." Her words comforted me, now I remembered why she's my best friend and why I asked her to be beside me when Jesse and I get married._

"_Thank you Chloe, really. You're the best and I…sorta love you for it."_

_She giggled again, "No problem, Beca. We're always going to be best friends forever and I love you too."_

"_Well, you saw me naked so…" I quipped and we both burst into a fit of laughter._

* * *

We laughed together as we recalled the memory, "Thank you Chloe…for everything." I told her with all the sincerity I could muster.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for," She patted my hand and stood up, "Now, let's finish your hair, soon-to-be Mrs. Swanson." Just then, my phone vibrated on the table. I picked it up and read the ID: _My Movie Dork._ He sent me a text; I opened it and smiled at the text he'd sent me. _He just knew me so well._

_Hey there my best friend AND lover,_

_Benji poked himself while trying to pin the flower to his suit, so I thought I'd steal my phone for a sec to send you this text while he's finding a band-aid. Stop worrying about marrying me (your oh so sexy fiancé) and be ready in an hour. I'll be waiting for you at the altar ;) and I'm sure you look beautiful. I love you so much._

_Love,_

_The dork that has your heart_

All doubts flew out the window then, I was marrying Jesse Swanson, the only guy who broke down all my walls and the first to capture my heart.

I was ready.

* * *

Everything was beautiful; the ceremony was simple yet extravagant. It had a touch of both me and Jesse. There was a net of yellow lights above the entire yard, mimicking the stars. The aisle led to the giant tree, acting like a cover and the sun was beginning to set; the sky taking on an orangey-pink color. I looked at my dad as he held his arm out for me to take, I smiled and laced my arm with his, "You look beautiful, Bec." He said smiling at me. "Thanks dad." I choked out, I haven't even seen Jesse yet and I was trying to hold back tears. Our audience rose from their seats, looking at me as I emerged into their sight. Some gasped, some sniffled, but everyone was smiling. I looked at all the familiar faces, the Bellas and Trebles, Jesse's Aunt and other relatives, Sheila was smiling, and I smiled back at her. I finally looked at Jesse, _God he looked sexy in a tux_. He had that goofy grin that I loved so much on his face, and his warm brown eyes were nothing but pure love and affection. He mouthed 'I love you' and I mouthed 'I love you too' back. Benji was behind him, along with Donald, Uni and Kolio. Chloe was on the opposite side with Stacie, Amy, and Lily. They all smiled at me, and I never thought I could be sappier than I was right now. This whole place was just full of love, the closer we got to the altar, the tighter I gripped my dad's arm. He gave me a soft look to relax me.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of Jesse as my dad handed me over to him. Everyone sat down and waited for the actual _wedding_ to commence.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…" I didn't listen much after that, I was fixated on Jesse's face, how at peace and happy he looked right now, how amazing it was that in about twenty minutes, I'd be married to this man right here. I was so caught up in Jesse that I almost missed Pastor Wayne telling everyone that we prepared our own vows, Jesse went first.

"Beca, the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you'd be important to me, even if you were a little intimidating with your dark make-up and scary ear spike." I stuck my tongue out at him making everyone laugh. "But in all seriousness, when I first sang to you from the back of my Aunt's car, I swear on my life that I have never seen anyone more beautiful and stunning. From then on, I knew I had to get to know you, you fascinated me Beca and you still do, with every waking moment. Our first year started off a little rough, and with every wall I broke you pushed me away until I couldn't deal with it anymore, but you know what. I'm kind of glad I did because if I didn't I wouldn't have gotten serenaded by you in front of thousands of people but when you did that, I was literally the happiest man on earth." Everyone laughed again. "It took me a full year to get to you Beca, and I won't ever let you go. I'll love you with every fiber of my being until my last breath, no matter how much you try to push me away, I'll always come back. You're stuck with me and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. Didn't I tell you? We were inevitable." He winked and I tried so hard not to cry. I took a deep breath to collect myself before I started.

"Jesse, it took me a long time to think of what to say to you right now because you know I'm not good with words. But, then I realized, all I have to do is tell you _exactly_ how I feel. When I first saw you, you were literally the biggest dork I've ever seen, playing the air guitar in the back of your Aunt's car, then flying into the seat when she hit the gas." That received many laughs, "and it was just my luck that you happened to sign up for the same internship as me, and you said I'd go all squiddy and drape myself all over you when you became a Treblemaker, and you just made me think you were a bigger dork than I already thought. Somehow without me even realizing, you molded yourself into my life, and crept into my heart, breaking down every wall until you finally broke me. You changed me Jesse, and I couldn't thank you enough for it. Every time you broke a wall, I pushed you five steps back, but you were a persistent little bugger and you kept going. You were the only one to break down my walls and the first and last man I will ever love. You made me believe that love does exist and when treated right, can make it through anything and everything. Thank you for dealing with me and thank you for showing me how to love. I love you with all my heart." He was smiling at me with so much love that I was afraid he was going to burst into tears before I did.

The ceremony continued, we said our "I dos" just as the sun set. We each had gold bands, mine had little diamonds etched into the sides.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I said while placing the ring on Jesse's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He said while putting the ring on my finger.

Since Jesse was Jewish, Benji handed him a cloth that covered what I assumed was glass and placed it on the floor then stomped on it. The crowd cheered when they heard the glass shatter beneath Jesse's foot.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jesse's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me forward; I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed the distance between us. The kiss was sweet and loving, our first kiss shared as husband and wife. We didn't continue it for too long so the crowd wouldn't be uncomfortable, we pulled apart, our foreheads pressed together and wide smiles on both of our faces.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jesse Swanson." The crowd went wild, mostly because the crowd contained mostly college students.

We all made our way to the front yard for the reception, Jesse and I sat on a risen table along with Chloe and Benji, people brought us our food. We ate and talked, and then it came time to cut the cake. It was a white cake with four tiers decorated to look like sheet music with different notes drawn around it. It was red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting – our favorite.

My dad, Donald, Benji, Chloe, Stacie and Amy went on stage to make speeches and toasts. Then Jesse took my hand and began dragging me on stage, "Jesse, no no, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull my hand back. "Come on Bec, trust me." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist. I groaned, "Fine."

When we were on stage he sat me in a chair and tapped on the mic, "Um, hello? Hey! So, I have a little surprise for my new bride." He held a glass of champagne and pointed to me. I buried my face in my hands, "Jesse!" I hissed and he just winked at me.

"I'm going to serenade Beca for the first time as a married couple. Hopefully she'll join me?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes but all I could do was roll my eyes, it depends on the song. But of course, it wouldn't be Jesse without some A Cappella. (A/N: Italics – Jesse, **Bold italics – Beca, **_**Underlined - both**_**)**

The Trebles and Bellas, (both current and former) got up from their seats gathered around the stage and began doing the instrumentals with their magical vocal cords and Jesse started to sing.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

I feigned enthusiasm as he pointed to me and I put my hand over my heart before I started singing.

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Everyone swayed to the music, and Jesse moved to kneel in front of me where I was still sitting on the chair.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

And with that, he pulled a flower out of his sleeve and placed it in my hair, probably something he learned from Benji. My grin mirrored his as I started singing.

_**Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

The crowd erupted in a fit of cheers and whistles; I jumped into Jesse's arms and kissed him hard. The cheers died down and Donald's voice echoed through the speakers. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom will now take their first dance as husband and wife. Feel free to join in."

Just then Firehouse's _Love of a Lifetime_ started playing, Jesse's hands settled on my waist and my arms went around his neck, my fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. He was smiling like a fool while a smile played at the corners of my lips.

"I love you Rebeca Swanson." He whispered.

"I love you too Jesse Swanson." I whispered back, he held me closer and I rested my head on his chest. More people started to join us but I didn't acknowledge them. Right now, it was me and Jesse, and it always will be for as long as we both shall live. He sang sweetly in my ear.

_I finally found the love of a lifetime  
A love to last my whole life through  
I finally found the love of a lifetime  
Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime…_

* * *

**WOOHOO romantic mushy feelings. I chose the Firehouse song because it's actually my parents' wedding song…not that you care but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed the wedding, this isn't the end yet. I HAVE to do the honeymoon but I'm debating. Should I change the rating to M for it? Or should I just warn you guys because I would like to end this fic with some lemony goodness. Plus, I'm doing an epilogue. SO STAY TUNED.**

**Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated :D And if you haven't seen my new fic _Demons_, you should totally check it out ;D**

**TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!**

**Much Love,**

**Oreo xoxo**

**Songs used:**

**Love of a Lifetime – Firehouse**

**Lucky – Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat**


	24. Chapter 24: The Honeymoon

**Finally! The honeymoon has arrived. I decided not to change the entire rating, so I'm letting you know now that this chapter is rated M and contains SEXUAL CONTENT and other profanities.**

**So if you're not into that kind of stuff or are under aged, I highly recommend that you do not read this. I don't want to be held accountable for tainting your innocent mind ^-^**

**So… **

**CAUTION: RATED M FOR LEMONS**

**Okay,**

**Omniscient Third Person POV **

**ALSO, BECA WILL SEEM OOC IN THIS, BUT IT'S FOR THE BETTER, TRUST ME.**

**ONWARD!**

As the reception died down and people started leaving, the catering company started gathering the food, tables and dishes while Jesse and Beca said their goodbyes to their guests (including the Trebles and Bellas who kept giving them sexual innuendos about their honeymoon).

After everyone left, Beca's dad assured her that he'd help Jesse's aunt and uncle take down the tent so she and Jesse could change and get ready to leave for the hotel. When Jesse's Aunt Clara told them that she and his uncle could leave so they could have to house to themselves, he was delighted – but Beca refuse because they were "absolutely NOT having sex in his aunt's bed." So they got a hotel room instead.

They both got into something more comfortable. Beca shimmied out of the itchy wedding gown and slipped into a pair of black jeggings and a navy blue crew neck with a black pair of converse, hiding the skimpy red lingerie that lay beneath. Jesse stripped out of his tuxedo and into the silver silk boxers that Beca loved and covered it with jeans and a black form fitting v-neck. In separate rooms of course – they wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Jesse packed extra clothes, toiletries, and his cologne – which was Beca's favorite. Beca also packed clothes (especially panties that Jesse would no doubt destroy), toiletries, her special edible strawberry flavored lotion, and a pair of black, six inch stilettos. They were going to have fun tonight.

They exited the house together, both carrying their respective bags with them and placing it in the trunk of Jesse's BMW that has the words "JUST MARRIED" painted on the back window. They said their good-byes to Jesse's aunt and uncle, and to a very flustered Mr. Mitchell; uncomfortable with the idea of their honeymoon (If only he knew what Beca had in store, he'd die of a heart attack). Beca laughed at her father's red face and plopped into the passenger seat of the car with Jesse following soon after, taking the driver's seat and staring the car.

They rode in a comfortable silence into town, looking lovingly at each other every so often and exchanging small sarcastic remarks whenever they stopped at a red light.

Around half an hour later, they arrive at a Marriott hotel and check in as Mr. and Mrs. Swanson for the honeymoon suite. Jesse's aunt really went all out for them; getting them the honeymoon suite and the "finest bottle of champagne" they have – along with fresh chocolate dipped strawberries. A little cliché to say the least. They walked hand in hand to their suite, receiving many stares and "awes" from some bystanders, even congratulations on their wedding. Was the fact that they were newlyweds _that_ obvious?

When they arrived at their suite, the sexual tension was almost unbearable. Jesse finally got the door open and they tumbled into the room in a fit of kissing and giggles. They lay on the floor for a while, just kissing until they needed to separate for air, only then taking in the look of the room – it was _huge_. The king sized bed had a black, white, and red color scheme, with rose petals spread across the comforter. Their champagne rested in a bucket of ice on the bedside table. They explored the room together, Jesse's hands resting lovingly on her waist. The bathroom had a huge, Jacuzzi bath tub (thank God) and double sinks. There wasn't a pathetic little balcony either, it was a full scale, all out balcony that overlooked the city. It was perfect.

They stood in the cold air of the night, locking their gazes until Beca stood on her tip toes and kissed him, it moved slowly and passionately – they were pouring all of their love into the kiss. It quickly turned into a heated and needy kiss, tongues battling for dominance in an erotic dance. Jesse's arousal grew, making his pants tighter and heat coiled in Beca's stomach as Jesse's hands continued down south towards her nether regions. She wanted nothing more than to do this forever, but when oxygen became a problem, she reluctantly pulled away and told Jesse she was going to freshen up. He whimpered in protest and offered to help but Beca told him that it was a surprise, and if he was a good boy, he'd get dessert. Jesse's pants tightened even more at her innuendo and he untangled himself from her.

She pulled him inside and closed the door before sauntering over to the bathroom like she hadn't just left Jesse hanging. Jesse tried to remove the dirty thoughts from his mind in order to calm little Jesse down before Beca came out. He took off his shirt but left his pants on, sprayed on some of his cologne, then sat on the bed, took out his phone, and waited for her.

Beca splashed her face with water, attempting to wash the blush from her face and removed her clothing, revealing her red, lacy, provocative lingerie. Then she rubbed the edible lotion into her skin and slipped on the black stilettos. She quietly opened the door so Jesse wouldn't hear her and stepped onto the carpeted floor, suppressing the sound of her heels. Beca turned the corner to find a shirtless Jesse sitting on the bed, fiddling with his phone. Beca didn't usually take charge during sex, but today was different, today she was not Beca Mitchell, no, she was Beca _Swanson_. And she was going to show him all the qualities that came with the new name. She purred his name and his head snapped up to look at her. His mouth hung open and his eyes grew wide as he took in every curve of her body and how her legs seemed to go on forever in…he gulped…six inch stilettos.

Those fucking stilettos.

His phone dropped to the floor, and the only thing he could mutter was: "Holy shit." Beca chuckled at hoe flustered her _husband_ seemed, and it was all because of her. She felt sexy, she felt ravenous with need. She felt _naughty_.

With her new found confidence, she began to strut slowly over to Jesse, swaying her hips sensually until she stopped in front of him. He watched her, his brown eyes darkened to an almost black as she bent down in front of him, revealing a tasteful amount of cleavage. When she stood back up, she held his phone in her hand and made a "tsk" noise repeatedly.

"You've been a bad boy Jesse." She purred, waving the phone in front of his face, "Would you rather play with your little phone…" She ran her pointer finger down his neck, "Or me?"

"Only you…" Jesse's response came out as a plea, making Beca snicker. Beca had always been different in the bedroom. Her persona was almost the opposite from her usual self, while she appeared to be closed off in public, she turned into a little nympho in the bedroom and Jesse never complained – but this is the first time she's teased Jesse. And he found it incredibly sexy.

"I think…" She kissed his neck, "I need to punish you for your bad behavior." She whispered the last part in Jesse's ear, sending shivers down his spine and he stayed completely still.

Beca popped the button on his jeans and unzipped the zipper torturously slow. Jesse began hardening, his need clearly showing. Heat ripped right though Beca and went straight to her core, she wanted nothing more than to ravish him, and Jesse wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her – her body was magnificent, her breasts, her stomach, her ass – each and every curve drove him wild.

He lifted his hips to allow her to tug off the jeans and took his boxers with him, when the cold air hit his skin, he hissed. Jesse was now fully naked, sitting at the edge of the bed before Beca with a painfully hard erection. Her eyes locked with his for a brief moment, eyes full of love, mischief and desire before she took him into her mouth. Jesse cried out in pleasure at the feel of her warm mouth, he fisted the sheets in one hand while the other tangled into her hair. It took nearly all his will power to not trust into her mouth at the sight of her bobbing head. "God, Bec…I'm so close" He grunted and his eyes screwed shut as he drew nearer and nearer to his release. She hummed in response and the vibration shot waves of pleasure through Jesse, he was so close…and then she was gone.

Jesse's eyes snapped open to see Beca with an innocent smile on her face, her tongue darted out to lick her lips, making Jesse whimper. She climbed into his lap and straddled him, then connected their lips in a searing kiss, their lips moved in sync and their tongue met erotically. Jesse palmed her breasts and thumbed her nipples through the thin fabric making her moan into his mouth and Jesse was becoming impossibly hard. His hands snaked to her back and unclasped the offending clothing and tossed it aside with ease. She leaned back to allow him to have better access to them and his mouth and hand worshipped each breast tenderly while she moaned in pleasure.

After a few minutes of that, she wrapped her legs around his waist with the stilettos still on so he could lift her up and turn around. Jesse placed her gently on the bed while he hovered over her half naked form, he _needed_ to taste her. So after another heated kiss, he moved his lips down her jaw, then her neck, between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, then his mouth hovered over panty line as his fingers hooked into either side and dragged them down her legs and tossing them somewhere to his right. _He'd be getting his dessert after all._

Beca looked at Jesse before his head disappeared between her legs. Her eyes snapped shut and her hips bucked voluntarily and Jesse moved his hands to hold her hips still while he continued to devour her. "Jesse…" Beca moaned as he licked the full length of her folds and his thumb came down to circle the bud of nerves making Beca cry out. She _so_ needed this. After a while, the coil in Beca's stomach snapped and her orgasm washed over her while Jesse greedily lapped up her arousal.

Jesse hovered over her again and kissed her fiercely so Beca could taste how amazing she was – and it only aroused her even more. He then positioned himself and her entrance and let out a breathy "Fuck" as he sunk inside her. Beca cried out in pleasure and the feeling of him filling her, Jesse was so big and so satisfying. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming into her again, making them both moan. "Jesus, Bec, you're so tight." Beca hummed in response, "So good, Jess." Jesse moved at a steady rhythm and Beca raised her hips to meet his every thrust.

When she begged for more, Jesse raised her hips and placed her left leg on his shoulder, then her right leg wrapped around his waist, taking him even deeper. He began pounding into her harder with more vigor than before. Her head pressed into the pillow and her back arched off the bed as her hands fisted the sheets. The room was quiet except for their pleasure induced cries, labored breaths and the sound of slapping skin. Not long after did they both fall over the edge and into euphoria together, crying out the other's name and collapsing on the bed.

"Wow." They both said in unison, making them laugh breathlessly.

They spent the rest of the weekend in that hotel, breaking in every part of the room. The couch, the tub, the floor, the balcony, the counter, and the bed _many_ times. Their honeymoon was perfect.

Every day ended, and every morning began with I love yous. They knew that they would last forever, and of course it wouldn't be perfect. There will no doubt be bumps in the road along the way, but seeing as though the journey to this point was pure madness – their future was going to be easy, because they'll work past everything – together.

Jesse – the persistent movie dork, had won over the heart of Beca – the closed off, ear spike girl and he planned on spending eternity with her.

She is what he loves, when he loves, how he loves, where he loves, why he loves and most importantly…she is WHO he loves and that will never change. It took them a while to get there, with every twist and turn in between – love was easy. _Their_ love was easy.

And it was their love that would last a lifetime.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love is love itself.

~ Fin ~

**It pains me to say this is the final official chapter! Oh no, here comes the tears! But don't worry, there'll be an epilogue :D**

**I want to thank each and every one of you who read, reviewed and enjoyed my story, it's been a great ride. I truly love you guys(: **

**If this wasn't enough for you I have other stories that you might be interested in so go ahead and check that out!**

**Seriously thank you so much!**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**

**P.S. The "Love is patient" thing comes from The Bible :3 1 Corinthians 13:4-7**


End file.
